When It Clicks, It Clicks
by Femexiee24
Summary: Bella's a 16 year old high school student, while Mr. Cullen is the new teacher. They are each others weaknesses. Nothing ever goes smoothly especially when you have to keep the desires you hold for each other a secret from everyone you love. ExB AxJ RxE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own TWILIGHT in anyway, that is Stephenie Meyer's.**

**Preface.**

**Bella Swan's Point Of View.**

What have I gotten myself into?

I'm a year 11 student and I like to think that I blend into the background; I know that's not always true. I don't have many friends.

You would think wanting to be in the background would be nice, I only want that because I don't want attention bought upon myself. I just want to be and if someone noticed me then fine.

I was content with how I was and everything was fine I was happy and that was all until he came along. He was perfect and he just got me, he understood what I was feeling and I developed feelings for him.

I mean it's normal to develop feelings and all, but being around him is different, he is different. He's amazing and he's my version of prince charming. But the question is am I his version of a princess?

It's hard to know what is going to happen in the future. You have a picture perfect idea in your head. It never works out that way. Every little girl wants the house, the kids, and the family, well at least that's what I want, but the way you want it to happen never happens, well if it does congrats to you.

My name is Bella and this is how my story begins, the usual boy meets girl, and falling in love with that boy, that's when things get just a little complicated, you see I fell in love with my teacher.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**A/N: So there you go, there's the PREFACE, so you all have a little taste on where this story is going.**

**I have two chapters after this one finished; I want to see what people think and if I should write a story.**

**Let me know, I can take the good with the bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, just want to let you know that this story isn't set in Forks Washington; it's not even set in the continental US. It's set in Melbourne, Australia. Which is one of my favourite places in the world. So my borrowed twilight characters are Aussie's just like me.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns TWILIGHT but I own LAYLIEE.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella Swan's Point Of View.**

"Bella, I can't believe you _STILL _like him," Ally said, her actual name is Alice and she's my best friend. "I mean seriously Bella. Have you seen him?" she shrieked, causing some people around us to look. "He treats you like shit and you just take it."

What Ally is going on about is that, I have liked this guy Mike for just over three years, since the start of year seven and it's now term one and I'm in year 10 and I still like him. Isn't that just a little pathetic?

"Yeah, but there is something about him, that I don't know draws me in and yeah he can treat me like shit but he does treat me right as well. Like the other day I dropped all my books and he helped me pick them up." I said wistfully.

"Well, that was nice of him but still do you see my point? That was once and you know that most times he's a jerk to you." She replied back.

I sighed, "I guess I do, but just leave this alone. I'll get over this, you know I will." I smiled at her. "I know what I want to be, and I have thought of my future and he's never in it." I reassured her, even though I myself was a little disappointed.

"Thank god, because I don't know what I would of done if he was to become my brother-in-law." She seemed relieved.

"I'm sure you would have survived." I laughed, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"You're right." She hugged me, "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know and that's why you're my best friend."

**!RING RING RING! **Echoed through the hall, Ally and I went to class.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

I was putting my math books away, "It's lunch time Bella." I looked to see Ally standing right next to me, snacking away at her Nutella sandwich.

We headed to our table in the courtyard where Layliee and Rosalie were, they're sisters. "Ladies." I said.

"Hey, Bella" Layliee responded. She then went in to a whole discussion about a new book that the library had got in. I am a book worm and I am not ashamed to admit that, I read as much as I can, between homework and my part time job I'm finding it hard at the moment.

"So, guys we need to set an intervention order." I heard Ally say to Rosalie.

"And why is that?"

"Yes Alice why is that?" and I had a feeling I knew it had to do with Mike.

"It's because you are so hung up on one guy that it isn't healthy."

I scoffed, "That coming from the girl who sent letter after letter to Russell Brand explaining how awesome you two would be together, when he's was engaged to be married." I stated.

"Yeah so?" she shrugged her shoulders, "And your point?"

"My point is that you're being a hypocrite."

"Yeah, like I care."

"That's right, you don't care." I walked off, ignoring the calls for me to come back.

I was making my way to the library when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Mike, I may like him, but I was pissed off and he was the reason as to why. "What do you want?" I said in a clipped tone.

"Ahhhh," he looked taken a back. "I was just wondering if you could help me with the studying of my math test."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because you're good at math. And I really need the help." He smiled unsurely, "Please?"

"I don't know where would we study and most importantly when is the test?" I questioned.

"The test is actually next period."

"Next period?" I say astonished, he just nods his head. "Well I suppose I could help with the basics. What are we exactly studying for?"

"Trig."

"Okay, let's get going and I can try as best as I can, but I'm not promising any miracles."

"I'm fine with that."

We walked into the library and I helped him study for his trig test. I mean there isn't much to know, it's just basic formulas and learning the different ways to transpose them. As I was sitting and I had just finished with discussing the formulas when Ally and Rosalie came in they saw me at the table with Mike and their eyes went wide. I just groaned.

Mike heard, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Alice and Rosalie are just pissing me off at the moment."

"It's okay. I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thank you."

Next thing I know Alice and Rosalie are right at the table. "Bella can we talk to you for a moment?" Alice asked.

"No not at the moment, I'm helping Mike here."

Alice seemed to of just ignored me, "Mike can we borrow Bella for a moment?"

"I'm sorry girls, but I need Bella for the time being."

Alice seemed a little put out, "Fine." She huffed and they both walked off.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that." I blushed.

"I know but I sort of need you." I smiled at least someone wanted me for the time being.

Mike came up to me today and said that he just passed the math test yesterday and that he was very grateful. He kissed my cheek and everything and we where sort of flirting I suppose back and forth. I mean I don't want to look into anything here; it's just that he has known that I have liked him for so long, that it just seems a little suss.

Alice and Rosalie have tried numerous times to talk to me today, but I just can't be bothered, but now I suppose I have to talk to them.

They both saw me walking towards them, "Guys I need to talk to you."

"Fine, but let us talk first." Rosalie asked, I nodded. "We are both so sorry, we didn't mean to do what we did and well to say the least you and Mike seemed cosy."

"It was nice trust me, he was sweet and caring. He even kissed my cheek which I thought was adorable." I blushed. "I may like him, but there is no way that he likes me."

"After what we saw and what you just said I think there may be a possibility."

"A nonexistent possibility, so don't worry, just leave it and I'll deal with it."

"Okay, but we are sorry, forgive us both." Alice asked.

"I could never say no to you two." I enveloped them both into a hug.

**A/N: So about how Bella has liked a guy for over 3 years, a little pathetic I know. But I know people that have had crushes that have lasted years.**

**So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to say thank you for the review from **'Lissamcmahon'** due to there was no link for me to write back to you, so thank you. And thank you to everyone else that has reviewed.**

**If you don't get anything message me or whatever. **

**Now Mr. Cullen shows up, things start to get a little interesting now.**

**Edward – 23 years old.**

**Bella – 16 years old.**

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**Chapter 2.**

**Bella Swan's Point Of View. **

**(THURSDAY 28****th**** of March to FRIDAY 29****th**** of March)**

As I walked through the hallways, it was the third last week in term one. I had heard as I was walking around that nearly every female student was talking about some 'Drop Dead Gorgeous' teacher that had started today. I mean wow! Who cares?

I saw Alice walking towards me, "Hey Bella, you been hearing the goss?"

"If you mean the gossip about a supposed new, 'amazingly hot, gorgeous' sports teacher, then yes I have." I mocked.

"Well, that's good, but what do you think of him."

I huffed, "Why would I care, I haven't seen him. I mean if he's that hot, wow! Hooray for everyone else. I mean I am curious as to see if he lives up to the hype but to be totally honest I don't think he will, or he will be totally full of himself, and I don't like those kinds of people." It's now that I just notice that Alice is trying not to laugh. "What!" she pointed behind me and as I turned around I was meet with the most gorgeous person I had ever met. He stood at about 6ft 1, his skin was nice natural tan colour, his arms were toned and they were straining against his white shirt sleeves, with the QUICKSILVER logo printed across his chest in black, nice plain black boardies and NIKE shoes. His whole ensemble was black and white, reminding me of formal events when the guys wear just black and white.

"I'm the new 'full of himself' sports teacher Mr. Cullen, but everyone calls me Mr. C for short."

I could feel the heat in my cheeks start to rise, "Sorry about that," I mumbled, "Well I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella and this is my best friend in the entire world Alice."

"Nice to meet you sir," Alice said quietly, most defiantly not like Alice.

"It was nice meeting you both, but I best be off. Bye Bella." He smiled and walked off.

Next thing Alice squealed, I turned to her, "Bella, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"What do you mean 'what'? He was talking just to you, not to me." Alice exasperated.

"Could it possibly be because that you didn't even say more than a few words?"

"Possibly." We started walking slowly, after a few moments she just stopped. "Where did all that confidence come from talking to him?"

"HUH?"

"You know, why where you so talkative to him?"

I sighed, and turned to her, "To cover for your stupid ass, I mean you where a fool Alice and to be honest why?"

Her cheeks turned pink, "I don't know he just makes me nervous."

"Elaborate, please." I asked raising one eye brow.

"I don't know," she paused. "There's something there that just makes me nervous. I have no idea how to explain it, but it's weird I trust him as such but he makes me nervous."

Okay, that was totally weird, I tried not to laugh at her, "Alice are you on something?"

She blushed, "No, but you asked me to continue, to explain myself and I did, so there. You don't get to judge me."

"Okay I am sorry, forgive me?" I asked hugging her.

"Of course I forgive." She wrapped her arms around my waist. We continued our trek to class, "He's hot as, I would tap that." She said all of a sudden.

That caused "Alice you would tap anything that has _**three**_ legs." I waggled my eye brows.

She giggled, "That's so incredibly gross, but so true."

"Don't I know you well?" We both just laughed the whole way to first class.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

At recess Alice and I went and sat at our table in the courtyard to wait for Rosalie and her sister Layliee, "Hey guys," Rosalie says as she sat down.

"Hey," Alice and I said at the same time.

Alice was bouncing in her seat, "Guess what girls?" she said looking at Layliee and Rose. They both just looked at her, not really that interested. "We had a little run in with the new sports teacher." Alice lifted her eyebrows. "And well he is amazing and Oh My Goodness, so hot."

"Alice," Layliee spoke up, "he is a teacher and that's so wrong and weird."

"Hey, that's my opinion." She said factually.

"Whatever." Was Layliee's obviously disinterested reply.

I noticed that Rosalie was looking at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "So Bella we have heard what Alice thinks of Mr. Gorgeous, so what do you think of him?"

Why did she have to ask me this? "He is attractive and everything, but when I spoke to him he seemed . . . how should I put it, a little too into himself."

Rosalie's face changed, "What do you mean spoke to him?"

"As in Alice asked me what I thought of him and I was saying how he's probably into himself, which I was right about and well little did I know he was standing right behind me and heard the whole thing. He introduced himself and this one."I pointed to Alice next to me, "Well she was a bumbling idiot and couldn't even put two words together."

"Bella!"

"What it's true, 'Nice to meet you sir.'" I tried to imitate her voice as best as I could.

"You're such a bitch." Huffed Alice.

"Yep, love you too Alice." I teased.

The rest of the day was class and nothing interesting happened, except I got so much homework that I don't even understand how I'm going to get it all done. One happy thing though was my mum Renee picked myself and my brother Jake up.

The ride home was interesting to say the least, "So Jake how was your day at school?"

He seemed to lighten up, he maybe a year older than me but he's just like putty when it comes to our mother. "It was amazing a new teacher started today and he is really cool. His name is Mr. Cullen and it's his first teaching gig. He's awesome mum, he said he's going to help me out with some AFL practise for when the season starts and that he may even come to a few of my games." He sounded really hopeful.

"That's great honey. So Bella how was your day?"

"Yeah same old, same old." I said.

"Really? That's it? What's your opinion on the new teacher?" she inquired.

"Well, there isn't much to say. He introduced himself and I introduced myself. But I don't know. All the girls though seem smitten with him, even Alice has fallen for his 'charm'." I laughed.

"So what about you?"

"No, he really doesn't interest me. And plus even if he did, it's a little weird, I mean he's a teacher."

That was the end of that conversation. We got home my dad Charlie was there he had just gotten home from work. Charlie is a Truck Driver that delivers food for hotels and little shops, that sort of thing. My mum Renee she is a Kinder teacher and she loves her kids just as much as Jake and I. Believe it or not when we have our days of at school Jake and I both go to the Kinder and hang with the kids, yes we could be hanging out with our friends, but there is something so pure about their minds and the way they see the world.

If you haven't guessed already, but Jake and I are really close, you would never think that. We don't speak with each other at school, we don't look alike in anyway. He's this huge guy that it is about 6ft 4, tan skin, really tank, short black hair, blue eyes; he looks a lot like our dad. Then there's me, I'm about 5ft 7, really fair skin, I'm over weight, brown hair and brown eyes, and I look more like our mum.

Dinner was fine, chicken wraps, which was absolutely yummy! I did my homework, and went to bed.

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring at me with the 'GREATEST AREMICAN HERO' theme song. I trudged out of bed and got ready for the day. I put on my high blue waisted jeans and put on pastel singlets and layered them and topped that off with a black cardie. Not exactly the most fashionable of clothes, but I suppose that's all I have to work with.

I went downstairs, and saw that my mum had made pancakes and it really didn't surprise me that I saw Jake shovelling his face with pancakes and maple syrup. "Attractive Jake."

"Well good morning to you to sunshine."

"Bite me." I sat down and grabbed two pancakes, "Why are you all sunshine and daises today?"

"Well if you have to ask. I have sports all day today."

"Well lucky you." I took a bite of my pancakes. "We don't go till next week."

Jake and I both love sports, we are on one sports team every term for our school. Jake is on the local cricket and AFL team and every now and then on one of the basketball teams. I coach along with one of the teachers, a year 7 sports team every term as well.

"Bells, you want to come to the park after school to kick the footy?"

"Yeah, why not. I don't have work." Yeah, I work as a check out chick at our local supermarket. I don't like it but, it's a job and it gives me a decent amount of money.

My mum interrupted us at that moment, "Come on guys or you are going to be late for school."

I quickly ate the last bites of my pancakes and grabbed my bag of the floor by the door, Jake following close behind me.

Once we got to school, Jake and I went into our own directions and we wouldn't talk let alone acknowledge each other until we were in the car with mum at the end of the day.

The day passed by in a blur and was event free until last period when we had English class and we had a sub teacher. We were all sitting in the class, trying to come up with pranks for the teacher. Me not so much, I don't care for the sub teachers, but as long as they leave me alone, there fine by me.

The whole demeanour of the room seemed to change when we saw Mr. Cullen walk into the class room. The girls sat straighter, fixing their clothes, meaning the sluts like Lauren and Jessica moving their tops around so they can show as much of their boobs as possible. How anyone can find that attractive is beyond me. "Afternoon everyone." He sat on the table at the front of the class, facing us all. "So I'm going to call the roll."

He called our names and then pretty much said that there was no work for us to do, so that meant free time. Alice and I had brought our books for this exact purpose. Books? I hear you ask, I have a doodle book, which is essentially a sketch book where I draw my feelings and how I see the world around me. Alice on the other hand has her sketch book; she wants to be a fashion designer, so she draws all her clothing designs. Unlike me she shows me her work, while I am very private about my drawings and no one but myself sees them.

My latest drawing was inspired by 'SPARKS FLY' by Taylor Swift. The chorus says . . .

_**Drop everything now,**_

_**Meet me in the pouring rain,**_

_**Kiss me on the side walk,**_

_**Take away the pain.**_

So the drawing that is set up into four boxes one box for each line. The first box is the boy seeing the girl outside in the rain just standing there, the second one is of him standing in front of her just staring, the third is of them kissing each other and embracing one another, while the fourth one the one I have yet to finish is of them looking at each other, them seeing the other as the only person around.

I didn't notice till it was too late, "What are you doing there?" I looked up to see Mr. Cullen.

"Just drawing." I said quietly turning back to my book to continue my picture.

"Can I see?"

"Ummmm . . . It's not finished." I said a little reluctantly.

He seemed put out by that fact, "Well will you show me once you've finished?"

"I don't know. I don't really like people seeing my work."

"Please Bella?" He said with determination.

"I would rather not." I turned my body completely away from him, so he would get the picture of me not wanting me to share my work with him.

I heard him sigh and leave, "Bella, why did you do that?"

"Alice I don't even show you my work, what makes you think I would show him?" I stated a fact.

She huffed, "Fine." She turned back to her book.

The rest of class was fine and I left for the day. Jake was already in the car when I got there. "So you ready to kick the footy?"

"Bring it on bro." I laughed.

My mum just laughed. "You two I swear." She just shook her head.

Once we got home I got changed into a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and runners. I waited for Jake by the front door, for five minutes before he thought he would show up. He had the footy in his hands and was just tossing it from hand to hand. I draped his arm around my shoulder and we headed out.

We got to the park ten minutes later, when Jake broke our silence, "I forgot to mention that Mr. Cullen is coming as well."

"HUH? Since when, this is our thing."

He seemed a little embarrassed, "I want to get good, well better so when I go to the draft camp I can at least get a good draft number for a team."

"Fine," I huffed.

I started walking away ready to start kicking the footy back and forth. "Where are you going?" he sounded panicked.

"Nowhere but here. So are you going to get your pansy ass over there so we can kick some footy?" I laughed.

"Of course." We kicked the footy for fifteen minutes when we saw Mr. Cullen coming from the car park. He was dressed the same as he did today, but the thing was it was like watching in slow motion, the way he jogged over to us. Now I realise just why the girls got bat shit for him, he is really attractive.

I am just stating that he's hot, nothing more okay. I am so not going to become all tied up in the 'I WANT TO FUCK MR. CULLEN CLUB'.

Jake came up to me and shouted 'think fast', I just realised that he had kicked the footy and it was torpedoing towards me, I didn't have time to react and it hit me right in the face.

I fell to the ground and my vision was blurred and everything was faint, all I could here was two people yelling my name.

Then it all went black.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

**A/N: 'The Greatest American Hero' theme song is my alarm to wake up in the morning because it is so annoying to listen too.**

**I'm also changing the school 'rules' as such, usually you wear school uniform to school but that just isn't going to work for my story, so I am keeping it as free dress.**

**AFL (footy) stands for Australian Football League and there are 17 teams in the league, it is my favourite sport to watch and I go for St. Kilda.**

'**SPARKS FLY' is by Taylor Swift. I hate her version but I love the version that JULIA SHEER and TYLER WARD do, you should really check it out.**

**Thanks for reading. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reading, Thank you for reviewing. **

**By the way I don't have a BETA looking over this story. So sorry for anything that may be wrong with what I've written.**

**I saw Scream 4 and I hate horror/thriller movies because if I get scared I start laughing uncontrollably and I can't stop, but I saw it for my friends. I also saw Fast Five aka Fast and the Furious 5, which was good as, racing cars, explosions, hot guys what more can you ask for? But I did not see the ending coming and it was soooo good. You should totally go and see it.**

**And all these characters are Stephanie Meyer's except for Layliee, who is mine.**

**Jacob – 18 years old.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Jacob Swan's Point Of View.**

I saw Mr. C arrive in his car after about fifteen minutes of us kicking the footy back and forth. I noticed that Bella had turned around slightly and was watching Mr. C came over to us.

I had the footy in my hand, I kicked it and realised that Bella wouldn't catch it and it was heading straight for the back of her head. I shouted "THINK FAST!" Bella quickly turned around and I saw the way her face realised that she had no time to do anything.

It hit her in the face and she dropped to the ground, there was no scream and I ran to her. Once I reached her, her eyes were closed and she was still, there was some blood coming from her nose. I sat down and pulled her to my lap. I took my shirt off and pressed it to her nose. "Bella?"

"Jake what did you do?" I looked up to see Mr. C and he had the whole teacher voice on, you know the one that says that you're in trouble.

"I kicked the ball but she didn't see it, so I called her name and then she turned around and saw the ball coming towards her and she didn't have enough time to react, so the ball hit her in the face." I panicked.

"It's okay, but I think we should get her to the hospital." I nodded my head. "Take her to my car."

I grabbed her and carried her to the car, kissing her forehead every so often. I got into the back seat with her, while Mr. Cullen got in the front seat and drove to the hospital. Bella did not wake up or stir while we were on our way. Once we arrived we went into the emergency room. I carried Bella in my arms, while Mr. C walked into the emergency room to grab someone.

They grabbed her out of my arms and took her through the doors and we were ordered to wait for her there. We sat down and Mr. C sat next to me, "She's going to be fine." He said.

"Yeah and how do you now that?" I snapped.

I heard him sigh, "I don't know that, but you have to have hope. Hope is the last thing that ever disappears from a person."

"Sure, but she means too much to me, if she was ever hurt badly because of me, I would never forgive myself."

"It's okay, if she's completely in love with you, she will forgive you."

What did he just say? "You just said 'in love'. I'm not Bella's boyfriend, I'm her brother."

He looked a little taken a back, "Sorry. But you two look nothing alike, and the way you were talking about her, as if she was your sun." He shook his head and whispered, "I'm sorry mate."

"Nah it's okay," I paused, "I have to call my mum and dad to tell them what's going on."

"Sure."

I left the waiting room and called home. After three rings mum answered, "Hello?"

"Hey mum," I paused, "Don't get mad 'kay, but Bella's in the hospital."

"What! Why is she there?" she screamed. "Jake answer me right now."

I took a deep breath, "We were kicking the footy and well she wasn't watching the ball and I kicked it and yelled 'think fast', she turned around but she didn't have time to react and it hit her in the face. . . she was knocked out cold."

I could hear hysterical crying on the other end, "Jake, where are you?"

"At Monash hospital."

Mum was trying to get herself under control, "We will be there soon, stay with your sister and don't go anywhere."

"I won't."

She hung up the phone. I walked back into the hospital and there was a nurse talking to Mr. C and I walked over to him faster. He saw me from the corner of his eye and looked over at me pointing.

I reached them both, "Hi, I'm Doctor Carmen. I've been taking care of your sister. She was knocked out for a while but she is starting to gain consciousness, but we would like to keep her in over night for observations."

"Yeah, that's fine. My parents are on the way, you can talk more about that with them when they get here. Can I go and see her?"

"Yes, of course." She turns around, "Follow me."

We start walking when I turn around and look at Mr. C, "Are you coming?"

He nodded his head and walked over to me, we both followed the doctor through a series of hallways, "Here we are. Room 183."

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

**Bella Swan's Point Of View**

I slowly blinked my eyes open, "Hello Isabella." I heard an unfamiliar female voice say. I groaned, and tried to move. "Stay still for a minute Isabella." I just did what she said, "Can you open your eyes, Isabella?"

"Please call me Bella?" I requested.

"I can if you open your eyes." I slowly opened my eyes, "Thank you Bella. I'm Carmen."

I looked around a little, "What happened?"

She looked up from my chart, "You were hit in the head with a football and lost consciousness." She pulled out a little torch. "I'm just going to shine this light in your eyes."

I looked right ahead at the wall, as she shone the light in my eye. "Everything seems to be normal and looking good." She wrote a few things on my chart, "I would feel more comfortable if you spent the night though, just in case."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I'll be back in a little while to check on how everything is going." She smiled.

"Awesome, see you later." With that she left the room.

I feel like the biggest idiot, of course I had to get caught up in watching Mr. Cullen walk over to us. But he looked so damn good, god I can't think like that, he's a teacher for god's sake, an attractive teacher sure, but still a teacher. But the way he walked over and the wind seemed to just catch in his hair, and the light seemed to just hit him the right way. God this is so frustrating, he is out of my league and a teacher. FUCK!

I looked towards the door, I want him to come and see me, I need to talk to him and tell him sorry. He shouldn't have been involved with the whole my falling to the ground and losing my mind to the darkness.

Jake walked in at that moment, with the man of the hour trailing behind him, what on earth am I going to do?

**Jacob Swan's Point Of View.**

I walked into the room with Mr. Cullen right behind me. Bella looked up, "Jake," she smiled.

I walked over to her side, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean too."

She laughed, "You are so funny sometimes, its fine, I'm fine, everything is fine. Now I'm sorry I ruined your practise, I really didn't mean to." She pouted.

"Don't be silly, but if Mr. Cullen wasn't there, I'm not sure where we would be right now."

She turned from me just seeing him there, "Thanks for bringing me here, it probably wasn't in your list of things to do today. But thank you anyway."

"You're welcome." He looked to the door. It was a little awkward, "Well, I best be off."

"Yeah. See you at school." she smiled shyly.

"Feel better." and with that he was off.

In the next instant my mum and dad came into my room, "You gave us the biggest fright . . . when Jake called saying you were at the hospital . . ." she shook her head, "Just don't do it again."

"Mum," Bella whined, "I can't not get hit again. It's part of life."

A small smile graced her lips. "Always the optimist."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, we'll just have to wait and see what the doctor says."

It's now or never right? "Hey sis," I said hesitantly. "How are you feeling?"

"Jake I'm fine." she said earnestly. "But if you ask me one more time on how I'm feeling, you are going to be the one in the hospital bed. You got that?"

I shook my head, "Yes sis, I understand, I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but Jake I'm serious about you being the one in here next."

She is so adorable, trying to act like a lioness when in fact she's just a cub. "Okay . . ." I chuckled.

She turned back to mum and dad, "Do you know when I'm busting out of this joint? 'Cause Carmen said I probably have to stay overnight."

Mum shook her head, while dad just cracked a smile, "Bells I know you want out, but we have to wait for the doctor."

"Yeah I know, but you know I don't mind staying here right."

They all chuckled, "We know, but still, your father and I would still like you to be at home."

"Yes mum," she rolled her eyes at me once they were both a little preoccupied.

My father looked at me. "Have you seen Mr. Cullen?"

"Yeah, he had to leave." I replied.

My dad's face fell a little, "Ohhhh," he seemed a little put out. "I wanted to say thank you."

"Dad," Bella whine, "I already thanked him, so there is no need."

"Bella that's where you're wrong, I owe him a thank you. He helped my little girl and for that I am thankful."

"Dadddd," Bella bleated. "I'm a big girl, I'm glad he was there. But seriously, you need to leave this to me. I may be your little girl but I'm my own person and I know how to take care of myself."

"I am aware that you are your own person, but Bells it was awful nice for him to bring you here, I mean he didn't have too."

"You don't think I know that dad." Bella argued back.

"What? I'm just making sure."

"Knock Knock." I turned around to see Doctor Carmen walk in. "So how are you feeling now Bella?"

"My head hurts a little, and I want to sleep." She answered back, whilst laying down against her bed, closing her eyes.

Doctor Carmen lowered her voice a little, "That's normal, but I still think that it would be best for you to stay overnight just so we can make sure everything is working right."

Bella just nodded in response,

Carmen faced us, "I'm sorry to tell you guys but visiting time is over and Bella needs to get her rest."

My mother stood up, and kissed Bella's forehead, "Goodnight sweetie I'll see you in the morning."

My dad stood up looking a little unsure, "Have a good night Bells." He grabbed my mother's hand and walked out.

"I'll be there in a second." I called out to them.

"Alright, don't be too long." My mother warned me.

"I won't." They left the room.

I sighed, "I really am sorry."

She opened her eyes and starred right at me, "Jake, I know that you're sorry, but there's no reason for you to be. This happens all the time, even you should know that."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad." I really feel bad, she may not realise it but she's my best friend and if anything ever happen to her, I would be devastated.

A lot of people I know complain about their younger siblings driving them insane, never leaving them alone. It annoys me that they find it irritating, your younger siblings look up to you, they want to be like you, just like parents they can put you on a pedestal, and to them you can do no wrong. If Bella was never born, half the time I have no idea what I would do with myself.

You know how twins have a connection and they seem to just be able to get what their twin is thinking, feeling or saying. Bella gets me, she gets me more than either my mum or dad do. She gets me more than most of my friends do. Paul, Sam, Seth and Jared are great mates, we have fun, we joke around, go to the movies, play a game of basket ball. But with then I can't tell them my deepest secrets and know that they won't be told, Bella knows everything about me. Some things I'm sure she wishes she doesn't know, but I love her.

She tells me all the gossip she hears from school, everything that annoys her. When she meets a guy and falls head over heels for him, and all she wants to do is spend time with him, I am going to be a jerk, I am going to hate the guy. She's my little sister and it's my job to keep her safe, from others and from herself at times.

"Well don't." She stated firmly, breaking me from my fleeting thoughts.

"Okay," I said a little hesitantly.

"I don't believe you," she opened her arms wide. "Come here."

I walked over to her and hugged her, "Jake, please stop beating yourself up, there was nothing for you to say sorry for." She kissed my cheek. "I love you brother."

"As I love you sis. I'll see you in the morning." I kissed her cheek.

I walked out of the room and down the hall, "Jake?"

I looked up and there was Mr, Cullen, looking a little out of place. "Mr. C, what are you still doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure Bella was okay." He honestly seemed worried.

"Yeah. She's fine," I said hesitantly, but continued. "She's always in here, so it's nothing new." I said offhandedly.

He seemed a little relieve, "Okay, well thank you for letting me know."

I nodded, "My dad wants to thank you."

"Why? I didn't do anything."

I grinned at him, "On the contrary, you did. You helped his little girl, and he's going to feel as if he owes you."

He groaned, "Okay," dragging his fingers over his face.

"Well, I have to go, and meet my parents. I'll see you on Monday alright?"

"Yeah."

**A/N: I said in the Preface that Bella is a quite girl and everything and she wants to fade into the back ground, she does but that's only in a school environment, she is loud and charismatic with her friends and family, and she's really close with Jake. **

**Let me know if you have suggestions for this story, and I wasn't going to have a Mr. Cullen Point Of View on this story until later on, but what do you guys think about me making chapter five Mr. Cullen's point of view?**

**Thanks for reading :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read/alerted/favourited/reviewed this story, it means heaps to me.**

**Once again I have no Beta.**

**And Layliee and Natalie Hathaway are my characters whilst the rest are Stephenie Meyer's.**

**This is the first chapter for Mr. Cullen's point of view. I know I haven't posted anything up in ages and I am aware that I said this chapter was not going to be in Mr. Cullen's point of view the, but I lost my USB that had the original chapter 4, so I did some rearranging and then I found my USB and then I decided that my original chapter 4 is now going to be my chapter 6.**

**Hope you enjoy :P**

**Gianna – 29 years old**

**Felix – 32 years old**

**Chapter Four**

**Wednesday 27****th**** of March.**

**Edward Cullen's Point Of View.**

"Mum?" I called out.

I heard shuffling around the back of the house, "Back here Edward."

I walked down the narrow hallway down to the kitchen and dining area at the back of the house, my mother Esme was at the stove. "Hello mum," I kissed her cheek.

She stopped cooking, or whatever she was doing and enveloped me into a hug, "Hello my son," she said into my ear.

She gravitated back to the stove, "Where's dad?" My dad Carlisle is a surgeon, he's an amazing man, he saves people's lives and I have always admired him for it.

When I was little I wanted to be just like him, Dr. Edward Cullen I always called myself, but then I found my passion in sports and health when I was in high school. I never had younger siblings, and I loved my high school life, so I decide to go and get my teaching degree. My dad may save lives in the operating theatre, but I've witnessed amazing friendships formed between teachers and their students.

"He got called into work, he should be back soon."

There was a moment of peace, but that had to be ruined by my older sister Gianna and her boyfriend Felix as they walked through the front door.

"Hey G," I said walking up to her and embracing her in a tight hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

We let go of each other and I shook Felix's hand, "Hey man, how are you?"

"I'm good." His attention was right back at my sister, he was a good guy.

My sister is a music writer. She works for Sony BMG, they send her all over the world to help with artist's songs. She was sent over to Italy to help with some up and coming band at the time, she fell in love with everything there, I was getting emails daily on everything that she had done. She left the gorgeous country, but later went back with a few of her friends and she met Felix and they've been inseparable ever since, he moved here to be with her. She bought him home and my first vibe was stuck up rich guy, he was only one of those things and it wasn't stuck up. He has a very heavy Italian accent and his family in Italy are amazing people. They've come over to see us a few times, they're your typical Italian family, they are loud and boisterous.

Gianna is one of the only people that knows every little thing about me. Sure I live in a house with a few mates, but I can't tell them everything. Gianna doesn't judge me, she tells me what she thinks and it's up to me, her favourite saying is 'Do what makes you happy, not others.' The saying may seem selfish, but it's not. You need to be aware of what you want and if you're happy then you have more room in your heart for more people to leave their mark.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a few bears out, handing one to Felix. "Thanks man."

I passed one to Gianna, "No thanks Eddy."

"Since when, you always have a drink."

"I just don't feel like it."

"This isn't you."

"Edward ," she looked right at me, and they say if looks could kill. I think I would be dead. "Just drop it okay." She stomped off outside too the deck. Felix went after her.

I looked over to my mum, "What's her problem?" I pointed to where Felix and G were.

"Go and talk to her." My mother encouraged.

I left the room and walked out to the deck, I saw my sister bawling her eyes out into Felix's chest, he was gently rocking her and trying to get her to calm down. Felix looked at me, "Can I talk to her?"

He looked a little hesitant, "I don't think that's a good idea at the moment, Edward."

Gianna lifted her head of off his chest and wiped at her eyes, looking right at him, "It's okay." She turned to face me. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I found out three weeks ago. Then i found out there was going to be a family thing so I thought I would wait to tell you. I was going to tell you all together when we were eating dinner, but I guess that's ruined now." Her red rimmed eyes looking right at me.

"Awwww, G. I'm sorry." I rushed up to her and knelt in front of her, "I love you and this is fantastic, I'm going to be an Uncle." I cheered, hoping to bring a smile to her face.

I will be the coolest uncle that ever lived, I'm going to take them to their first AFL match and they will support Essendon, no matter what, and plus it's the team I go for. I will be there for them no matter what; I will always be a shoulder for them to cry on or to rant about how much mummy and daddy suck. I'll be their best grown up friend.

"I'm so glad you're happy, I thought you would be upset." She seemed a little nervous.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, I'm not married, and I've always been a little wild for most of my life."

"That may be true, but this makes you happy and as you always say . . ." she joined me in saying it, "Do what makes you happy, not others." She smiled through her newly shed tears. "You know I learnt that from one of the smartest people I know."

She leapt off of Felix's lap and hugged me tightly around my neck, causing me to nearly tumble to the floor. "You are the best little brother ever." She sniffed into my neck.

We let go of each other and she sat back on Felix's lap, his hands went to rest on her stomach slightly caressing her midriff, whilst I pulled out a chair and faced them, "So how far a long are you?"

"Just over three months." She pulled her handbag up and rummaged through it for a little bit before pulling out a small piece of paper. "Here look at this."

She handed it over and it was the ultra sound photo, it looked just like a little blob. I have fallen in love with my sisters baby already. If I felt this strongly for my niece or nephew, how on Earth am I going to cope when I have my own kids and I fall completely in love with them at first glance?

"WOW," that's all I could say.

I looked up at her, "That's your copy to keep."

"Really?" my face felt like it was going to permanently have this smile.

"Yes."

I glanced back down at the ultrasound picture, "Well, it's going to go everywhere with me." I paused something occurring to me, "Have you told mum and dad?"

"No, I haven't. You are the first to know besides Felix, the doctor and me." She finished as I looked down at the little blob.

"I feel honoured."

"You should," Gianna got up off of Felix's lap, and gave her hand out to him, "I guess we should go and tell my mum and then I'll tell dad when he gets back home."

Her and Felix walked back into the house. God my sister is going to be a mum. I am so excited. She will make the best mum, she may be a little over the top a lot of the time, but that is who she is, she is very self assured and I have looked up at her for most of my life.

I heard a shriek from inside. I guess my mum was happy, I mean this is going to be her first grandchild. I grabbed my wallet out of my pocket and gently placed the ultrasound into one of the slips.

As I entered the kitchen my mother and sister where hugging each other tightly, G with her back to me, tears in my mothers eyes. Felix looked a little unsure how to react as he stood of to the side looking at the scene unfolding.

They held each other for a few more moments, "I can't believe it. I'm going to be grandmother." My mothers voice trembled.

"Yeah . . ." G was at loss for words.

"Is that why you got upset before?" of course my mother had to bring that up.

Gianna sniffled pulling away from mum, "Yes, it's just that I wanted to tell everyone together at dinner."

"When dad gets home tell him then."

"Of course I will." Her voice wavered.

My mother turned to me, "You excited Edward?"

"You have no idea mum."

About an hour later my dad arrived home to a nice roast on the table, and to all of us chatting nicely. He shook my hand, then Felix's, hugged G and kissed my mother chastely on the lips.

Gianna looked at me for encouragement, I bobbed my head once. "Dad, Felix and I have some news to tell you."

He sat down in his seat, turned and faced them both. "Sure,"

G looked right at Felix, he jiggled his head. She turned to my dad. "Well, I'm pregnant."

My father froze, "Huh?" Oh no! He's probably going into dad mode. You know 'how can his little girl be making such a big decision when she is only young herself'. I see where he's coming from, she's my big sister.

Gianna looked a little unsure, "Yeah I'm due late August."

He seemed to snap out of his weird trance, "Congrats baby girl."

"Thanks dad." She seemed to relax a little more.

The rest of the dinner went by fine; we were all talking about the baby. That was until my mother started bugging me on when I was going to find a girl and settle down, and give her grand babies. Thank you so much Gianna.

My phone buzzed during the discussion of my lack of love life. It was the principle of the school that I had recently had a job interview with a few days before; well I guess he's my boss now. He asked if I could start the next day in a permanent position, because they're short staffed and he felt I would be capable of fulfilling the position. I have nothing better to do, may as well earn a living. I also must wear appropriate clothing for the two sport classes I will be conducting.

I congratulated Gianna once again before leaving, I really needed to get at least some sleep for tomorrow, if I'm going to be facing several hundred teenagers.

I arrived back at my flat that I share with two of my friends from university, Brad and Zach, they are cool mates. I don't really get to see them very often because of their own jobs and them working strange hours in a law firm that they both got hired at. In some respects living in the flat with them is almost like living by myself a lot of the time, except I pay only a third for all the bills, more money for me to pay off my student loans.

I stripped out of my clothes and went to bed in just my boxers. I set my phone alarm for 6:30 am sharp to get ready for my first day. I was out like a light when my head hit the pillow.

'_**It takes two to make a thing go right,**_

_**It takes two to make it out of sight**_

_**It takes two to make a thing go right,**_

_**It takes two to make it out of sight,**_

I woke up to, the most amazing song 'It takes two' by DJ EZ Rock & Rob Base. One easy listening hip-hop/rap song.

'_**I'm gonna rock right now,**_

_**I'm Rob Base and I came to get down,**_

_**I'm not internationally known,**_

_**But I'm known to rick a microphone.'**_

I bobbed my head to the beat, whilst turning the off button on my phone. I pushed the blankets off, and noticed a tenting in my boxers.

God I haven't woken up with a hard on in a while and it just has to be the day I start work again. I have no time to take care of it now; I guess a cold shower is in order. I walked uncomfortably to the shower, turning it on to freezing cold. I stood under the spray and my hard on left immediately, now I can turn on the hot water.

I got out of the shower and dried off; put on my black boxers, my black and white Quicksilver t-shirt, with black boardies and my Nike runners. I picked up my bag, that had my necessary sports things, my lunch, phone, keys. I left the house with an apple in my hand and got into my Volvo.

Keyset the school that I am currently employed with is only about 40 minutes away, in the peak hour traffic, no traffic, 20 minutes top. It was 8:15am when I pulled into the car park. There were a few cars parked and more cars slowly followed me in.

I trailed the signs to the office, walked in and was met with a very nice lady Mrs. Pauline Cope, though she kept looking at me as if I was a piece of meat, *Shudder*. I asked her where I may find Principle Dimitri Mackenzie; she pointed out a room down a hallway and told me to just go right in.

I knocked on the door and there was Dimitri sitting behind his desk, he looked over at me. "Edward it's good to see you." He walked over and I shook his hand. He took a few steps back and stared at me for a few moments, "So I know you are suppose to get a few days notice to start working, but we are just really short staffed and we need all the help we can get." He sighed dejectedly, "The government will only send out so many subs to help us."

"Don't worry about it; I'm more than happy to help."

"Good," he went to his desk and grabbed a stack of papers; he passed them over to me, with a key chain on top with a few keys attached. "Here's your timetable, map of the school, connection numbers and a few things to help you out with your classes for today. Here is the few keys that you need to get into the classrooms, the gym and store room."

"Thank you,"

"Well, I guess I'll show you around."

I followed him back down the hallway, and I made eye contact with Pauline and the biggest grin covered her face. I looked away quickly. We passed through a door that led to a courtyard, where there were a few students there already, considering it was 8:25am.

"This is the lower courtyard where a lot of the senior school hangs out," we walked into a hallway of another building, turned into an open doorway. "Your desk is just over here." My desk was just like every other it was brown and looked if I put too much stuff on top that the whole desk could come tumbling down, a filling cabinet sat adjacent to my desk; I guess I'll put most of my work in there.

I glanced back at Dimitri, he was looking at his watch. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Ask someone here and they will be more than happy to help you. Ohhhh and school starts at 9am and there is a warning bell with music at 8:55am when the students are suppose to grab their necessities and head to class."

"Okay, thank you."

"No thank you for helping us out."

He left closing the door behind him. I sat on my chair looked through the sheets I was given, my timetable seemed straight forward enough, I had a majority of my classes in the same area according to the map, in the science/health building, and the rest in the gym. My first class was in the gym. Yet I have no idea where that is.

I stood up, threw my bag over my shoulder, headed for the door. The same time that I grabbed for the handle of the door it flew into me and hit me right on the head, "Ohhhh, I'm so sorry." I heard a female shriek.

My hand went straight to my forehead, it fucking hurt, I swear I'm going to get a bump. I couldn't exactly see her clearly, due to my eyes being squinted, but I could make out her placing whatever she had in her hands on a table and coming to stand in front of me. She placed her hands on mine and moved them out of the way, running her fingers over the tender spot on my forehead, "There's no damage. It's just a little red, it'll go down."

I finally looked at her, she had wavy blonde hair half pulled up, ocean blue eyes, she was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. She was pretty to some, I admit she looks stunning, but she isn't my type. To be honest I have no idea what my type is, but all I know is that whoever this lady is, she isn't for me. "Hi, I'm Natalie Hathaway,"

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"So you're the new sports teacher?"

"Yeah," I said a little unsurely.

"I'm the other sports teacher."

"Ohhhh, that's great. I know this is probably going to sound dumb, but where is the gym? I have my first class there."

"Hold on, I'll just put this on my desk and I'll be right there." I bounced my head in acknowledgement. She walked back over too me a few moments later. "This way."

I chased her out of the door, thank god without any more injuries. We sauntered though the lower courtyard, passing many more students. I noticed that a lot of the girls where stopping to turn around and look at me.

One girl stepped in front of Natalie, "Hey Ms. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, and you?"

"I'm pretty good," she turned to me and her eyes racked over my body, not exactly very appropriate for a student to be doing to a teacher, she meet my eyes, "And who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Cullen."

"Huh, Well I'm Tanya Denali." She licked her lips.

Natalie cut in, "Well, I'll see you later Tanya."

"Yeah bye, see you around Mr. Cullen." I shivered in disgust, she's a student and she was blatantly coming on to me in front of others. Does she think so little of herself?

Natalie and I walked a few steps before she started talking again. "If she gives you trouble like that, go and tell Dimitri. Knowing her she will pull a stunt about you coming onto her, and your career will be ruined."

"Thanks,"

"No problem," she looked up at me through her eyelashes, I suppose to anyone else it would seem sexy, but she did nothing for me.

We entered the gymnasium, "So here is the gym, and this is where all your classes will be for the rest of the term. Because there are so many sports classes on at one time, we rotate. For a few weeks you're inside, then you're on the oval, or you are in the foyer/undercover area. Then depending on what the weather is like we change it up and we all work together and play war ball, little competitive games."

"Yeah, that's fine. Where's the equipment?"

"Ohhhh sorry, have they given you your keys?"

"Yeah." I said looking around in my bag.

"All the equipment is in through that door." She pointed to the far wall of the gym.

She took the keys from my hand, "You see this key has a purple dot on it, this key opens the gym and the store room. It also opens up the changing rooms that are near the entrance, they must be locked after every one has gotten changed and re-opened when they are getting changed." She pulled the key up and out of the pile giving it to me, "Can I see your timetable?"

"Yeah, let me just get it out," I swung the bag around my body, and grabbing the timetable that was on top.

Natalie looked over it for a few moments, "Well it seems as if you are mainly in the health building. That is the building that our offices are in actually. Once the first class is over I'll show you the rest." She started walking out, as she reached the door she faced back to me, "I'm here as well next class, and just to help you out, how about we join classes and then you can get a feel for what your class is going to be like?"

"That's would be great actually. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'll see you soon."

With that I was left to do a little exploring in the store room, there was the usual sports gear, basketball, baseball, netball, and jump ropes. I looked down at the watch on my wrist, 8:50am, five more minutes till kids start showing up.

"You still here?"

I glanced up to see Natalie, "Yeah, just wanted to look around. I didn't want to seem that incompetent." I joked.

Natalie chuckled, "Anyway, so what I was thinking we could do is play class vs. class games and see who the better class is. Something that will bring out their competitive sides?"

"I'm fine with that."

"So we have tug of war, obstacle challenges and war ball for them to chose from."

Just then the music started playing, "Well we should go and wait for our classes outside,"

We both left the gym in compatible silence, it was actually quite relaxing. Natalie faced me, "You ready to meet your fate?"

"They can't bet that bad?"

"But that they are, good luck."

We were waiting and there was a trickle of a few students hanging around, most looking at me. Probably wondering who the hell I am.

The music stopped and the bell rang out, "Everybody line up in your classes. Mine in front of me and the other class in front of Mr. Cullen." We both watched as they got into their two classes, "Now, Mr. Cullen's class go in and get changed." I followed them back into the building. The other class was right behind me, heading straight for the change rooms.

"You take your class, over at this wall and mark the roll; I will go over to the other wall and take my roll."

"Cool, but what year level are these kids?"

"Year eight."

I waited and within the first few minutes most of the kids were out of the changing room. "Are you our teacher?" I looked to the voice. It was a small girl with red hair and freckles over her face.

"Yeah, I'm Mr. Cullen. And you are?"

"Kim."

"Nice to meet you Kim."

She smiled at me and sat down facing my direction, more people started following her lead, once a good deal of the class where seated I started. "Hi guys. I'm your new teacher Mr. Cullen but you can call me Mr. C if you want."

I took the roll; this class is mainly guys with there being 18 boys and only six girls. I told them about what Ms. Hathaway had put forth as an idea about the class against class competition. There were many cheers from the boys and some hesitant smiles from the girls. "Okay boys I would like you too separate into two different groups please. And girls can you come over here for a second."

The boys where deciding which group got who, whilst the girls slowly made their way over to me. "Girls I saw the way you reacted to the news of the two teams. Is there something I should know about?"

They all shook their head, Kim though looked a little reluctant. "Kim is there something you would like to share?"

"Ahhhh . . . I guess." She paused and took a deep breath, "They boys are so rough when we play with them, they bag us all the time on how slow or bad we are playing and it's unfair that they are stuck with a bunch of girls that don't know how to keep up with a group of boys. It's just that I hate being seen as the weaker sex and it annoys me because that's not something that I wish upon myself or any other girl."

"Kim, you girls are no way the weaker sex. It may seem hurtful now when the boys say it, but when you get older to someone my age, woman are the stronger ones. Never doubt that." I looked over to see the boys to have grouped up into two teams and where ribbing each other. "Girls stay here. I'll be right back."

I jogged over to the boys, "Okay guys, each team is going to have three girls on it." The boys groaned in displeasure. "Get the hell over it, stop being so prejudice and get over the fact that there are girls. There are always going to be females in your lives, so learn to get over the annoyance of them being all up in your grill and be an actual man about it."

"Mr. Cullen please don't make us do this." He begged.

"What's your name?"

"Matt,"

My god if there is something I am going to teach the boys in my class, it's to respect women and for them to stop being so shallow, "Well Matt there are girls and you need to be accepting of that."

"But have you seen them. They are all ugly and annoying." See what I mean about shallow.

I need to get the point across. "Stop being so dense, why are you focusing on what they are like on the outside? I'm not asking you to marry them or date them or whatever, all I'm asking is that you get over yourself and get used to the fact that you are going to be competing with girls for the rest of your life."

"Yeah whatever." He seemed to crack.

"So we good."

He looked a little reluctant, "Yeah, bring them over."

I walked back over to the girls, "Everything is set go and join the groups." All of the girls sorted themselves into the groups easily; I guess Matt spread the word.

The games against Ms. Hathaway's class was fun we played four games of war ball letting each team verse the other teams once, it made two games to each side. That meant we had to have a ROCK PAPER SCISSORS off. My class being the better class won, by Matt playing scissors whilst the other player played paper.

The class got changed, whilst Natalie and I packed the stuff away, "You know I have never seen those boys interact so nicely with those girls. You did good."

"Well they just needed to realise that this is going to be happening for the rest of their lives so they better get used to it, because they don't let you get away with that in the real world."

"So very true, well you did good for your first class."

"Thank you."

We packed everything up and the bell went to the first recess, I sat at my desk flicking through work I need to give my next class which is a year 12 health class. The bell rung, I saw Natalie getting her stuff of her desk next to mine.

"Hey do you know where room fifteen is?"

"Yeah it's just in that locker bay right outside that door."

"Thank you."

I grabbed my stuff and went to the room placing it on the front desk. I watched silently as the students filtered in. A tall tan guy strutted right up to me, he held his hand out, "Hey, I'm Jake. So you the new health teacher."

"Yeah call me Cullen." I clutched his hand.

Jake went and took a seat in the middle of the room."Hey guys, I'm Mr. Cullen, you can call me Mr. C or Cullen doesn't bother me. I'm your new health teacher. Considering I didn't know what I was going to be teaching here until nearly nine last night, I actually don't have anything planned. So can you tell me what you did last?"

Jake raised his hand, "Jake?"

"Yeah, we are doing nutrition at the moment."

"Okay, so we will start that next lesson."

"But I have a worksheet at the moment I would like you guys to complete. You don't have to answer the questions if you don't want to, but I would prefer that you do. It's just a little worksheet telling me about you."

I handed them their sheets and they got started. They all worked quietly, Jake was the first one to hand up his sheet, "Here sir."

"Thank you." He liked his footy and was hoping to get into the AFL draft camp and be selected as one of the top 30. He always plays footy with his younger sister and that they both are really close. He even invited me to come and kick the footy with him.

I looked at Jake and he was staring out the window, "So when am I going to come and kick this footy with you."

"How about after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure why not,"

"I will be there at four."

My second class finished, and I decided to walk around the school just to see where everything is. Get acquainted with the area.

As I was walking a lot of the female students heads were turning to me. I walked up to the steps to the younger area where there was a girl walking up to her short pixie like friend. This girl was gorgeous, her brown hair cascading down her back, the dark blue jeans that where sitting on her legs and cupping her ass, she was wearing a t-shirt that had two dinosaurs eating each other.

The air around me was electric, she was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I need to know who she is.

**A/N: You guys need little back ground on Mr. Cullen and well I thought what better way than to show you how he interacts with his family.**

**This Mr. Cullen is going to have the aura of being very much getting ladies whenever he wants, which is true they are falling all over his feet. But to be honest who he really is, is a shy person that just puts up a front for people to like him.**

**Thanks for reading :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Layliee and Natalie Hathaway are my characters, while the rest are Stephenie Meyer's.**

**My high school timetable's strange and well I'm going to use that in my story. School starts at 9am then period 1, recess 1, period 2, recess 2, period 3, lunch, period 4, end of the day is 3:20pm.**

**Sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. And you all probably hate me and there are no excuses but I have had exams all this last week and I still have more exams next week so I'm putting this up now. I am so sorry that it has taken this long but my exams are a little important.**

**Also please let me know if you would like to see certain things in this story, I would be happy to incorporate some of your ideas.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Thursday 28****th**** of March.**

**Edward Cullen's Point Of View.**

I was stuck in a trance staring at this girl, whose hair flowed down her back, sitting right at her waist. The colours swirling through her hair hypnotising me with the unusual combination of golds, reds and blacks. She looked to be about 5 ft. 7 possibly 5 ft. 8. I could feel an intense electrical charge spinning in the air and yet the bizarre thing is I had not seen her was standing next to a short girl that had black spiky hair standing in all directions who was talking a million miles a minute.

It was an unconscious reaction one I didn't realise was happening till it was too late. I was standing behind her, wanting her to feel the pull I feel, needing her to look towards me.

"If you mean the gossip about a supposed new, 'amazingly hot, gorgeous' sports teacher, then yes I have." The enchanting girl with her back to me laughed. It was warm, upliftingand sweet.

The short, black haired girl looked a little annoyed with her gorgeous friends statement, "Well, that's good, but what do you think of him?"

Her body moved into a defensive stance and started on at her friend, "Why would I care? I haven't seen him. I mean if he's that hot, wow! Hooray for everyone else. I mean I am curious as to see if he lives up to the hype but to be totally honest I don't think he will, or he will be totally full of himself, and I don't like those kinds of people." During her little rant, the little black haired girl noticed me and her eyes went wide in shock, her friend looked very upset, "What!" she yelled out, the spiky black haired girl pointed at me.

She slowly turned around our eyes meeting, chocolate eyes that had bullion swirling through their amazing depths. My heart calmed down, and for the first time ever I felt complete. Her eyes flickered away and she looked me up and down. It was a little nerve wracking, but to impress her I pushed my shoulders back slightly, puffing my chest out hoping she would notice my 'confidence'.

The silence between us lasted a little longer than necessary. I decided to tease her a little, purely wanting to get a reaction out of her. "I'm the new 'full of himself' sports teacher Mr. Cullen, but everyone calls me Mr. C for short." She seemed to break out or her musings.

The colour of her cheeks started turning into a deep scarlet colour, so cute. "Sorry about that," she said apologetically, "Well I'm Isabella but everyone calls me Bella and this is my best friend in the entire world Alice."

I turned to Alice the black haired girl, "Nice to meet you sir," Alice said softly, looking at the ground.

I dipped my head in acknowledgement, knowing that she couldn't see it. "It was nice meeting you both, but I best be off. Bye Bella." I looked directly at Bella as I said goodbye. I left them standing in the hallway I could faintly hear a squeal from behind that caused me to chuckle in delight.

The rest of the day was fine; I didn't have a class period 3, so I continued to search around the school for where everything's situated. I had another practical class last period which was a year 10 all girls class. That was interesting to say the least. They kept pestering me about my love life, I mean I hate it when my family questions me about it, so I was super annoyed that 15, 16 year old girls where asking. I told them that it wasn't their business so they need to stop or they'll be sent to the principal's office. That shut them up for the rest of the class and they continued playing with little incident. Except there was this quite girl in the class named Emily she had three scars that covered her face, she didn't hang around with anyone and I noticed that she was picked last when the teams were divided. We played kickball and she was very good and was scoring most of the points for her team, yet I could hear them saying how much she was hogging the ball, and she should be giving someone else a go. I'm going to have to watch out for Emily, she has so much potential in the sporting department, I would hate for her to not put that talent to good use.

It's girls just like Emily that made me want to be a teacher, I want to be there to help them with their struggles, I want to be just a teacher I want to be a friend as well. Teaching boys like Matt that it's not all about them. Making a difference in other student's lives is important, because them being in high school is where they are shaped into the people they are when they leave for uni and have to fend for themselves.

The last bell went and I said bye to my class, locking the gym behind me. I did some work on my desk, "So how was your first day Edward?"I saw Natalie staring at me.

"It was to be expected." I paused, "I think I'm going to have a lot of fun at this school."

Natalie laughed, "I wasn'texpecting that reaction from you."

"Why?"

"These kids here can be very brutal; they will eat you alive if you don't put up some boundaries."

"I think I can handle it." I picked my bag up off of the floor, "Well I best be off."

"Bye Edward." I bobbed my head in acknowledgment,

I drove home and was plagued with thought of the brown haired, brown eyed beauty. Bella. Just seeing the back of her sent my heart into palpitations, she was magnificent. When she turned around and those eyes just stared right back at me, it was life altering. I don't think I can ever go back to being who I was before I knew who Bella was. I may have caught her bad mouthing me, but I'm glad she's willing to speak her mind, and not conform to what everyone else expects.

Bella is just something else altogether, I have never felt such a strong connection with anyone in my life. When I walked away from her, I felt a sense of dread. She's a student as well, that just puts the icing on top of the cake.

One of the rules that teachers have to follow, you can't get involved with one of my the students at the school you work at. I can't risk something as serious as my career for some infatuation with a girl that is in high school, it's not ethical. But yet I could have any career in the world and hate loathe but as long as she was by my side, I wouldn't care.

I got home and both Zach and Brad where not home, but that's nothing new. I set my bag down on my bed and changed into a pair of trackies and a white tank. I ordered a BBQ chicken, meat lovers and a cheese pizza, may as well buy the boys some dinner so they can just heat it up in the microwave when they both get home.

Whilst I waited for the pizza I grabbed my little blob's photo out of my wallet and photo copied it a few times so I can take my little blob everywhere. I bought my work things out to the couch to plan for the lessons that I have the next day. Nutrition being the big one for the year 12's.

Once the Pizza rocked up I sat and enjoyed a little bit of TV whilst scoffing down my cheese pizza. G rang me in the mix of it all wanting to know how my first day went; I told her how it was just leaving out my near instant attraction to one of the students. I'm sure G would understand my perspective to an extent but I'm sure she will frown upon it. I began yawning at just after ten o'clock. Turning the TV off and collapsing right on my bed. I never realised I could possibly be this tired from the little that I accomplished today. Snuggling under my covers, I feel asleep instantly.

**Friday 29****th**** of March.**

My alarm blaring once again seemed to be the thing that woke me up. Last night I remember dreaming and I know whatever I dreamt about was happy and I really enjoyed it, because this is the second morning in a row that I have woken up to have a very big problem in my boxers. Once again a cold shower is in order. I went through my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black basketball shorts and a black and white NIKE t-shirt, throwing my runners on my feet.

I went to the little kitchen area and grabbed a bowl of Sultana Bran, and a glass of orange juice when Zach came out in a full formal suit. "Dressed up Cullen?" Zach chuckled.

"Yeah, I mean I'm so sick and tired of sitting in my pyjama's all day doing nothing." I retorted back.

"Well that's a shame." He mocked as he placed his briefcase on the bench and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, "But look at what I have to wear, it's a freaking MONKEY suit but be lucky that you can wear your shorts and t-shirts and still do what you love and enjoy." He grabbed the orange juice and poured himself a glass.

I glanced down at my watch it read 7:36 am. "Well I have to pack my bag and I shall be off." I put my dishes in the sink and rinsed them out. "Bye Zach, I'll see you later."

After I got off the phone with G, I managed to finish planning most of my classes for today; I only had a class first to third period. Means on a Friday I can go home early. I put my keys and phone in my pocket, wallet in my bag along with my lesson plans and my laptop and its charger.

I left the driveway of my house at 7:49am and pulled into my spot in the car park at 8:23am

Placing my bag on my desk, I grabbed a copy of my little blob and blue tacked it to my desk. "Who's that?" Natalie asked.

"Good morning to you to."

Her forehead had a little crease situated in the middle, "Well who is it?" she changed her attention to the image.

I looked at the photo, smiling goofily. "This is my little blob."

"I can see that it's an ultrasound photo. But is it your girlfriends?"

"No, not my girlfriends. It's my sisters ultrasound photo." I traced my finger over the image.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"You're very happy about this."

"Of course I am, I'm going to be spoiling this baby as much as I can."

"What about your own kids?"

My own kids would be spectacular. Watching the women I love, carrying, creating, neutering my child, nothing could be more satisfying. "I would love to meet someone that I fell completely in love with and then have kids with them. If we get married we get married. I just haven't felt that spark with anyone yet." Yeah except I have and it was with one of the students at this school.

Natalie looked down at her clasped hands in her lap, "Yeah . . ."

Her shoulders sagged and she started fidgeting her hands, "Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

She shook her head no. "Ahhhh . . . this is sort of embarrassing." She looked up at the ceiling.

"I promise I won't laugh." I need to make her feel comfortable or at least trust me.

She engulfed a large quantity of air, "Okay . . . Well it's just that I thought that there was something going on between us." Natalie gazed right into my eyes.

"Ohhhh," SHIT! What is wrong with me? Giving her the wrong idea? "I'm sorry that I gave you that impression, but I don't feel that way about you. You're a friend and I hope we become close, but maybe just not in the romantic sense, more the platonic sense."

She squirmed in her seat a little. "It's fine, it's just yeah." She stood up, knocking over her unopened water bottle. "I'm going."

"Natalie . . . wait." But it was too late Natalie ran out of the room. God I feel like a jackass, I didn't mean to give her mixed up signals.

How do women just know how to make us men feel bad? To be honest I want there to be something between Natalie and I. It would make things so much easier. There is nothing wrong with Natalie; it's just that I see her as a very good friend and not someone I could be with romantically.

"Sir?" I was broken out of musing.

I looked up at Jake, "Sorry, Hi. How are you?"

He looked a little hesitant, "I'm great; I just wanted to see if you could still make it this afternoon?"

I placed a smile on my face, "I'll be there. It's the park just down the road yeah?" I pointed in the general direction of the parks location.

"Yeah, just there I'll be there from anywhere after 3:45."

"I should be there at around 4; I have a few things that I have to finish here first."

"That's fine. I'll see you then."

I powered on through the morning until the first bell of the my Year 12 Health class necessities.

The bell rang and the class had all but filed in, but there where may missing. "Hey guys. Where is everyone?"

One of the students Troy called out from the back. "They're all at sport sir."

"Oh okay then." I turned to the board and continued my lesson on nutrition and trying to get all the information ingrained into their brains.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

I went to the staffroom and saw Natalie sitting at her desk. She looked up at me as I approached. "Hi," I said quietly.

She turned her head away, "Hey," she said offhandedly.

I sat in my wheelychair placing my work on my desk and scooted over to her, "Natalie please look at me."

"Why?" she continued to flick through her documents.

I placed my hand on hers she stopped, remaining to keep her eyes down. "Because, I . . . Well I was taken by surprise on what happened this morning. I need to explain myself."

"By all means explain away."

"I don't get asked out often so I was taken by surprise. But I meant what I said about us being friends; I don't have a lot of people that I can turn to besides my sister and my two house mates that are never home." I paused. "And with my sister being pregnant I'm not going to be always able to rely on her. So I need you as a friend Natalie."

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye, there was a slight smile on her lips, "I think I can do friends."

"Thank you." Here goes nothing, I just hope that I made myself very clear and I don't seem to be giving out mixed messages, "Don't take this the wrong way but do you want to get a drink later on and we can chat?"

"I think I would like that."

"Same here."

I'm glad I somewhat sorted out what happened between Natalie and myself. Obviously there is going to be some tension between us for a while to come, but I hope that we are able to get past it and become good friends.

I had second period off and I just did mundane things in my laptop. Period 3 I had Kim's class, the boys where still a little sceptical, but after a few pointed looks from me Matt got the idea and divided the teams, starting with picking the girls first. That impressed me the most and I made them aware on how proud I was of them.

Lunchtime rolled around, I sat at my desk eating lunch, "Edward." I looked to see Dimitri walking over to me.

"Hey, what can I do for you?"

"I am aware that you don't have a class next period, but the thing is the sub teacher we had assigned for an extra class had to leave early, her son broke her arm. So I was wondering if you could possibly take the class."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Great, it's an English class in room 8 and there was no work left for them to complete so it's free time for them. Well study time anyway." He handed over a sheet, "This is the roll. Bring it by after school."

I glanced at the sheet, "Okay."

"They shouldn't give you much trouble they're a good class, also write down anyone that in the unlikely event misbehaves on the back of the sheet."

"That's good at least I will finish the week on a good note."

"That you will," Dimitri turned back to the door and called over his shoulder, "Have a good weekend."

"You too."

Great, looks like the time I needed to do work is going to be now taken by Year 11's that for some unknown reason can't leave early, but whatever. Dimitri better have been right about them being a good class I don't think I could take having a rowdy class to finish my week off just yet.

The music started playing I grabbed my laptop and headed to room 8 with little difficulty, even though it was on the opposite side of the school. The bell still rang before I even entered the building let alone the room, considering the place I had to go towards was on the opposite side of the school.

Opening the door my heart was beating a million miles an hour. The door swung open I was meet with the expectant stares of a class room full of year 11 English students. I saw the brown locks of Bella in the back of the class and my heart sped up again, the feeling of completeness was upon me once again. How this student has such an effect on me I'll never know.

The girls in the front of the class who wore skirts so if they bent over there would be very little left to the imagination, t-shirts that showed their lower stomachs and their breasts popping out of the top. How someone could think so little of themselves is beyond me. I settled my laptop and papers on the front desk, grabbing the attendance sheet that was placed on top.

"Afternoon everyone," I leaned back against the table, "So I'm going to call the roll." I called out all the names with only two people absent. "There was no set work left, so free time." The class all cheered, it's actually comical watching these sixteen, and seventeen year olds be elated that there is no work for them to do. "But I do ask that you can talk and do whatever, but just to keep the volume down."

I sat down on the chair at the desk and tried not to watch her but it was useless. She dragged open a sketch book, holding a grey lead pencil in her right hand. She bent her arm over the sketch book and tilted her head down, I watched as her hand moved back and forth with her motions.

Unconsciously I felt pulled towards her and started my trek to her at the back of the room. I noticed a crease between her eye brows, I had a strange urge to reach out and smooth the line down with my finger.

Before I knew it I was standing in front of her. A few tendrils of her hair had fallen in her face, my fingers twitched to push these strands of hair behind her ears. I shoved my hands behind my back to help stop the urge of wanting to touch her, "What are you doing there?" she looked up at me with those big chocolate eyes.

"Just drawing."Came out softly and she turned her attention back to her book and her hand continued to travel across the page.

"Can I see?" I asked.

Her hand faulted, and she turned back to me, "Ummmm . . . It's not finished." She seemed a little cautious.

Seriously I am not above begging, "Well will you show me once you've finished?"

Bella slightly shook her head, "I don't know. I don't really like people seeing my work." She bought her lower lip in-between her teeth and was biting it. It took so much power in me to not brush my hand across her lip to try and convince her to let the supple pink lip out and not to damage it, instead I clenched my hands.

"Please Bella?" I was getting a little annoyed right now; I have never had a problem with a lady resisting the CULLEN charm.

"I would rather not." She completely turned her whole body away from me. I think her message was sent loud and clear by her actions. Bella didn't want me there to interrupt her. I sighed in defeat and slowly made my way back up to the front of the room.

I could faintly hear Alice scolding Bella. I sat at the desk and opened my laptop up finishing some work for my classes the following week.

The bell rang once again, the whole class filled out eager to start their weekend. I locked up the room and headed to me desk. Natalie was sitting there at her desk. "Still on for tonight?"

"Yeah." I packed my bag, and swung it over my shoulder, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Edward."

I knocked on Dimitri's office door and walked in, "Here's the list for the English class." I placed it on his desk.

"Were they well behaved?"

"Immensely so."

"See I told you nothing to worry about."

"They were really quite and did their own thing."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, well I best be off. Have a good weekend."

"You to Edward, see you next week."

"See ya."

I walked to my car hopping into the driver's seat, placing my bag on the floor behind me. I put my car key into the ignition and the purr of my car was music to my ears. I drove down the road to the park the Jake was talking about; I glanced at the clock on the dash board it read that it was after four. How it got to be so later is beyond me.

I pulled out of my spot and headed down the road. Entering the car park I parked my car close to the exit. I look over and saw Jake and a girl wouldn't surprise me if ti was his girlfriend. Jake is holding the footy and the girl turned around causing my breath to hitch. It was Bella.

Of course this is too good to be true; Jake is a genuine guy so it doesn't surprise me that he's Bella's girlfriend. I mean I know you don't go checking out other dudes girlfriends but god she looked beautiful, with her shorts and t-shirt on. It was simple and not over the top like you see most girls dress these a days. She turned around and faced my direction the wind just happens to catch her hair, making it bounce in the wind. "SHIT!" I scream out into the car.

How the hell am I suppose to do this?

**A/N: Trackies are also known as sweat pants I believe.**

**I have realised that for me that it's easier to write in Mr. Cullen's point of view, because I can add so much more to his life because he is older and that is why the chapters that are in his view are much longer. But as their relationship progresses the chapters will get longer for Bella.**

**I also hate asking for reviews, but to be honest there are a lot of you that are reading it and aren't letting me know how you feel about the story. Give me idea's I know where the end of this story is going, but I have no concrete plans for the middle of the story so tell me what you could want in there. I would like to acknowledge the following people for taking a few moments out of their time to let me know what they think of my story.**

**NeviaAnn**

**Imatwin247**

**TheCryingDevil**

**So thank you for sending your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to get this out to you guys but exams are finished and I passed them all with an average of a B so that's exciting.**

**I saw the 'HANGOVER PART 2' for my friends birthday and it was such a funny movie all I could do was laugh and I personally liked it a little better then the first one.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and all the characters except for Layliee and Natalie are Stephenie Meyers. **

**And I have no BETA! **

**Chapter 6**

**Mr. Cullen's Point Of View.**

I got out of the car and walked towards Bella and Jake, Bella was staring at me. Jake kicked the footy and it was barrelling towards Bella, Jake yelled out for Bella to think fast, she turned around but it was too late and smashed her in the face. She didn't scream, all there was, was silence. Jake and I both screamed out Bella's name as she tumbled to the ground in a heap.

I ran as fast as I could to the two of them. Jake pulled Bella into his lap, taking his shirt off and scrunching it up against her nose. "Bella?" he panicked.

I wasn't thinking straight all I could think was Jake hurt Bella, "Jake what did you do?" I yelled at him.

"I kicked the ball but she didn't see it, so I called her name and then she turned around and saw the ball coming towards her and she didn't have enough time to react, so the ball hit her in the face." He seemed so worried, but I was worried. She needs to be taken to the hospital.

"It's okay, but I think we should get her to the hospital." He bobbed his head to notify that he heard me, "Take her to my car."

I ran behind them both wanting to catch Bella if Jake where to drop her. We safely made it to my car. Pressing the open button, Jake gently got into the back seat with Bella in his arms. Why the hell can't they be my arms that she's in?

_Stop this Edward you need to help Bella._

Jumping into my car turning the engine on I peeled out of the parking lot going to the nearest hospital that being Monash. Through the whole ride I kept glancing at Bella and Jake in the rear-view mirror, Jake was kissing Bella affectionately on her forehead and just watching her, waiting for her to wake up. "How's she doing Jake?" I asked, trying to calm my nerves somewhat. He never replied.

I made it to the hospital in record time, screeching to a halt right in front of the emergency room doors. I flung open my door rushing inside to grab someone. There was a lone women sitting behind a desk on the far side of the room, "Can you help me?" I rushed out.

She looked up in alarm, "Sir, what's wrong?"

"My friend got knocked out and she hasn't gained consciousness and it's been nearly forty minutes."

"Okay sir where is your friend?"

I turned back around to the doors just as Jake was rushing in with Bella in his arms, "She's there in his arms."

"Okay, I have paged the doctor and she should be here in a moment."

Without further a due a lady came rushing over to us with two male nurses behind her, "Who is it?"

The lady pointed towards Jake and Bella. "Okay," the doctor turned to her two male nurses "You need to carry her to bay six." They both nodded and rushed up to Jake and stole Bella right out of his arms.

I could feel the anxiousness rising up in my chest as they took her out of my sight. Jake walked over to me and we sat down in the nearest chairs. _'Hope is the last thing to leave you'_ was on constant repeat.

All these nervous, anxious feelings I feel have got to be nothing compared to what Jake is feeling, "She's going to be fine." I blurted out.

"Yeah and how do you now that?" he replied sharply.

Jake must be so worried about her, I couldn't blame him in any way on snapping at me. "I don't know that, but you have to have hope. Hope is the last thing that ever disappears from a person."

"Sure, but she means too much to me, if she was ever hurt badly because of me, I would never forgive myself."

His feelings for her must run really deep, "It's okay, if she's completely in love with you, she will forgive you."

His face twisted into disbelief as I uttered my previous words, "You just said 'in love'. I'm not Bella's boyfriend, I'm her brother." He was shaking his head back and forth smiling slightly.

This news is one of the happiest things I have heard in a very long time. "Sorry. But you two look nothing alike, and the way you were talking about her, as if she was your sun." Also a lot to take in, "I'm sorry mate." I whispered to him.

He looked towards me subtly, "Nah it's okay," he took a deep breath, "I have to call my mum and dad to tell them what's going on."

"Sure."

He walked out of the doors. God what a mess this has turned out to be. This girl I have known for not even 48 hours and she's got my head spinning, twisting and reeling. I am struggling with her being like this in the hospital bed; I can't imagine what Jake is feeling let alone what her parents are going to be feeling.

"Sir?"

I glanced up to the voice, it was the doctor. "Hi, I'm Doctor Carmen, I'm treating your girlfriend."

Girlfriend, what a nice way to describe what Bella is to me, pity that's not how it is. "Oh, no I'm her friend," I peeked at the door to see Jake walking back in. "That's her brother."

Jake reached us both, and Carmen addressed him. "Hi, I'm Doctor Carmen. I've been taking care of your sister. She was knocked out for a while but she is starting to gain consciousness, but we would like to keep her in overnight for observations."

"Yeah, that's fine. My parents are on the way, you can talk more about that with them when they get here. Can I go and see her?"

"Yes, of course." She turned around and walked a few steps, "Follow me."

Jake follows her and I stay where I am, I don't feel right following and intruding on such an intimate family moment, "Are you coming?" Jake turned around and asked.

I bobbed my head in acceptance and made my way over to Jake, continuing to follow Carmen. I little while later we stopped, "Here we are. Room 183."

"Thank you." Said Jake.

Jake walked ahead of me, into the room bee-lining it straight to Bella.

Bella was lying in the hospital bed with an IV in her arm; she had a hospital gown on that was covered by the typical hospital blankets. Seeing her awake and responsive made my heart feel lighter and once again I felt complete, my chest stop hurting, yet I didn't even realise it was hurting till I saw her at this moment.

Bella didn't even seem to notice me her eyes were only for her big brother, "Jake," she smiled.

He stood by her side, "I am so sorry, I didn't mean too." He's beating himself up over an accident.

Her laughter filled the air, "You are so funny sometimes, its fine, I'm fine, everything is fine. Now I'm sorry I ruined your practise, I really didn't mean to." She pouted out those damn kissable lips. I so want to kiss them and make her feel better or maybe I just want to kiss them to make me feel better?

"Don't be silly, but if Mr. Cullen wasn't there, I'm not sure where we would be right now."

She turned away from Jake to me, holding eye contact for a moment until she moved her gaze away. I remember reading somewhere that the guy should never break eye contact with a girl, the girl should always break the contact first I never really understood why but I go by it. "Thanks for bringing me here; it probably wasn't on your list of things to do tonight. But thank you anyway." She fidgeted with her hands in her lap as she spoke to me.

I want to just stay here and get lost in finding out everything about her. I noticed the clock in the room said nearly seven, gosh I was forgetting something I was suppose to be doing something tonight but what . . . . . . . . . SHIT! Drink's with Natalie. "You're welcome." I looked towards the door, needing to get in contact with Natalie to let her know that I couldn't make it. But then I guess my sticking around would seem a little off. "Well, I best be off."

Her lips turned up timidly, "Yeah. See you at school."

"Feel better." and with one last quick look at her, I walked out of the room feeling uncomfortable. I followed the corridor out to the entrance of the hospital, I took my phone out of my pocket and found Natalie's number I pressed call.

"Couldn't stay away?"

God could she make this anymore awkward? "Ahhhh, I was just calling to say that I can't make it. Something unexpectant came up."

"Ohhhh," her voice gave away her disappointment "Okay I'll just call my friends and see if they want to go out or something."

"That's a good idea. I'm really sorry."

"Do you mind me asking why you can't make it?"

"I had to go to the hospital unexpectedly."

"Was it your sister? Is she okay?" I liked that she was so worried about my family. Maybe I shouldn't have dismissed her advances right from the start.

"No it wasn't my sister. I just had to help a mate with his sister. She fell unconscious and I'm worried about her, so I want to make sure she's alright."

"Okay, well I expect a raincheck."

"Yeah that's perfect. Bye Natalie."

"Bye Edward, be safe."

I hung the phone up, walked back into the hospital and sat in the waiting room just down the hall from Bella's room. I sat there just staring at the clock, when people say that time goes slower when staring at a clock they're not kidding.

A few people came down the hallway that housed Bella. When I saw Jake he didn't notice me which I was a little annoyed about, but why do I have to be annoyed? He isn't expecting me to be sitting here. "Jake?" I called out to him.

He turned his attention towards me. "Mr. C, what are you still doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure Bella was okay." Please tell me that nothing worrying came up after I left the room.

"Yeah. She's fine. She's always in here, so it's nothing new." He seemed to brush the statement off as nothing new.

He should be frantic, just like I am, but I'm glad that she's fine and doesn't have any lasting effects. "Okay, well thank you for letting me know."

Jake just stood there not moving for a moment before he opened his mouth and started to talk, "My dad wants to thank you."

Okay . . . Not exactly the way I wanted to meet the in-laws. Wait what? "Why? I didn't do anything."

"On the contrary, you did. You helped his little girl, and he's going to feel as if he owes you."

Great, now I'm going to be meeting the parents of the girl that I am enamoured with. "Okay," I touched my face, trying to resist the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose and run my fingers through my hair.

He slowly started taking a few steps backwards, "Well, I have to go, and meet my parents. I'll see you on Monday alright?"

"Yeah." He turned around and left through the door. I sat back down in the seat and after a while my eyes started to flutter shut. _I'm just going to close them for a few moments and then I'll be ready to go home._

Net thing I know I being knocked awake. "Sir? Wake up. Sir?"

My eyes flickered open, the harsh light causing me to flinch. "I'm sorry what?" I slurred.

"You have been sleeping here in this chair for a few hours now." I looked at her catching a quick glimpse at her name tag. SUSSAN is her name. She sighed causing me to look at her eyes, "Do you want to see if she's alright?"

"See who?" I asked perplex.

"Bella? The girl you have been calling out for."

"Ahhhh, I can't go and see her, I just feel better being near her."

"Carmen told me you bought her in, that you were worried sick about her. She could see the deep feelings you have for her."

"I care for her very much, but it's complicated."

"Isn't it always." Her hard tough demeanour changed into a soft calm one. "Look I'll let you go and see her just as long as you don't tell anyone."

"Alright." I agreed a little reluctantly.

"Okay then follow me."

We walked down the hallway and stopped outside her door. Sussan opened the door for me, "Go inside Romeo."

I took a few tentative steps into the room; I could hear the door click quietly behind. I wanted to turn around and see if Sussan came in or left, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from my brown haired angel. The curtain was opened slightly and that allowed a ray of moonlight hit Bella on the face. Her translucent skin flawless, her hair covering her big plump pillow making her appear to have a halo surrounding her. She looked so peaceful; I would have thought that she was dead had it not been for the constant fall of her chest.

I took a few more steps over to the right side of the bed. Her arms lying on top of the hospital blanket, with the hospital ID bracelet on her left wrist. She looked so peaceful, pity this will be the only time I'm ever going to be seeing her so carefree and so off guard. Watching her sleep is making me feel like a weird peeping Tom. I quickly leant down to her forehead and placed my lips there, just feeling the skin of her under my lips. At that moment she stirred and mumbled "Edward."

I froze. Did she know I was here? Her body then moved slightly as she snuggled into her blankets sighing into her pillow. I backed up towards the door, "Bye beautiful feel better."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

My weekend was uneventful; I sat in my room most of the weekend. Not even tempted to go out to the clubs with Zach and Brad. Meaningless sex just wasn't high on my agenda these days, not when every thought I had lead me back to thinking about Bella. Knowing me I'll be getting it on with a girl but then I'll probably start comparing the way she looks to Bella and then as I fall over the most fulfilling edge I will scream BELLA! Instead of whoever I'm getting busy with.

I did manage to get a few worksheets organised for my classes, though I do have a class that I have yet to meet this week and it is a year 11 health class. It should be interesting.

Waking up on Monday was a feat; I had barely slept the night before. I arrived to school wearing my 'monkey' suit, my thermos of hot coffee and my bag slung over my right shoulder. I walked to my desk and it didn't surprise me that Natalie was there already, "Everything okay with you friend's sister?"

"Yeah it's fine." I put my bag down on the floor. "I am sorry that I cancelled on you, but I just had to make sure that she was okay."

Natalie just stared at my face, almost studying me. "She's the one that you want to have the future with?"

"What? No."

"Yes, she is. You care very deeply for her."

I sighed, there's no point in hiding it from her. "Yeah, I guess I do. But I hardly know her; I have just met her recently."

"Just seeing how much you care for her will have her falling for you."

"I won't get her to fall for me."

"And why's that?"

"Because she means to much to me."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

It was second recess as I was walking through the courtyard to grab my things for my year 11 health class I spotted Bella walking down with her books in her hand. I stopped and just watched her, her eyes scrunched up and all of a sudden her eyes flickered to mine. She discontinued her walking and we just stared at each other. She looked gorgeous her hair pulled up into a pony tail, a grey stripped jacket over an 'I LOVE NY' shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans.

I'm not oblivious that there are students buzzing around me and probably wondering what the hell I'm doing. But I just can't tear my eyes away from her. The bell rang into the air, and she looked away and started her walk to her class I assume.

I grabbed my items from my desk when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Looking at the screen G's name flashed across. "Hello?"

"Hello brother. How are things?"

"They're good. What about you?"

"I just finished my appointment with my doctor and everything is looking good."

"Does that mean that I get another picture of my little blob?" Cause I really want another one and just watch the way my sister is creating this life in her.

"Yes, that is exactly what it means."

"Cool," I glanced at the clock that is on the far wall showing that the bell is about to ring. "Hey, G class is about to start and I need to go. But I shall call you when I get home tonight."

"Yeah I'll talk to you then. Love you brother."

"Love you to sis. Bye."

I hung the phone up with my right hand whilst picking up my laptop and folders with the other. Time to go and face the only class that I have yet to meet. Year 11 health. I walked to room 13 and opened the door as I opened the door I was meet with a very loud, 'What?' I faced the back of the room and saw that Bella looked panicked, her eyes were captivating me, the corner of my mouth turning up into a crooked grin, and her lips were also twitching with a smile. All of a sudden she ducked her head down. I quickly glanced around the room seeing if anyone noticed the exchange between Bella and myself, luckily it seemed to go unnoticed.

"Good afternoon class. I'm Mr. Cullen for those of you that don't know who I am. I'm going to be your new health teacher for the rest of the year."

I took the attendance of the class. Once that was done I turned to my folder and grabbed out a handful of sheets one for each person in the class. "Well there are a few sheets here and I want you to answer them as honestly as possible and once that's done we shall be all good."

The sheet I prepared was straight forward it asked questions like; what would you do if you had a million dollars? What would your dream house look like? Where do you want to be in ten, twenty-five and fifty years? So on and so forth.

I passed them to the front row were the girls that don't seem to care very much about themselves are sitting, you know the type of girls that show way to much skin. They passed them down the line; I turned back to my desk to get some more work finished

"Here sir, these are the spare ones." My head snaps up to the familiar voice, she hands the spare sheets over to me and I reach for them, as I do our hands touch and I feel that calmness again, she snatched her hand back and walked back to her seat at the back of the room.

The class was very silent whilst doing the sheets and that is a little unnerving, every sound that I make sounds like it is echoing throughout the room.

Curiosity was getting the better of me and I kept glancing over at Bella discretely I might add at the back of the room. I took note that there was something being passed between them, I walked up to them and quickly intercepted the note.

I opened the sheet of paper and saw the scrawl of Alice and Bella.

_**Alice you have got to be kidding me, Mr. Cullen's our teacher?**_

_Well, I'm not and now we get eye candy, because of him I am going to ace this class, and never be away. *Dreamy sigh*_

_**Yes eye candy is good, but I seriously want to do some work in this class and not be caught up in the 'I want to FUCK Mr. Cullen club'.**_

_Bella! Stop being a bitch. I'm here and everything will be fine, just deal with it okay?_

_**Fine, but I'm not going to like it.**_

_Good. . . You do know that I would so be the president of the 'I want to FUCK Mr. Cullen club'?_

_**That is so gross, did you forget about him being a teacher?**_

God what the hell is going on at this school? "I want to see you after class," I looked at them both sternly well I at least hope I looked stern at Bella because I could feel myself wavering as I glanced at her.

"Yes sir," she said reluctantly.

"And Alice, you too."

Alice looked as if she was begging me with her eyes to forgive her, "I am really sorry." I nodded in acknowledgement and walked to the front of class, I placed the note on my desk.

It's being childish I know but I couldn't even look at Bella and Alice after reading what I read. I noticed that they both had their hands help that indicated that they wanted help but I just ignored them. I know that's a little risky when it comes to my job but I just couldn't bring myself to acknowledge the situation just yet.

All too soon the bell rang and the class filed out except for Alice and Bella who lingered back gathering their things slowly and making their way up to my desk. "You wanted to see us sir." Bella murmured.

"Yes, this note business is unacceptable in my class okay." I hate being mean and stern. It just isn't me. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Yes, sir we understand."Alice answered.

"Alright just please don't do it again in my class," he gestured to the door, "you may go." Alice and Bella both walked to the door, "Bella, can you stay for a moment longer please?" I couldn't let her go, not yet.

"Yes sir," she walked over and stood in front of the desk.

"Bella," I paused, what the hell was I thinking? Pleasantries are always a good start. "How are you?" I stared right into her brown pools.

"Ahhhh, I'm fine." She seemed nervous, moving her gaze to the board behind me.

I dipped my head, "Good." An awkward silence was cast over the room.

She broke the silence, "Was there another reason you wanted to see me?"

How does she make me this nervous? I mean she is just s girl and I don't even know her. I dragged my hand through my hair. "Yes, I just really wanted to know how you were after Friday night."

"My mum's being a little clingy wouldn't let me do much, but you would think that she would be used to me getting hurt? But besides that it was all good."

What does she do to land in the hospital constantly? "Bella -" I started but was cut off by her.

"No, stop. I need to say this, I know I didn't really get to thank you, and well neither did my parents so expect a call or sighting from them or something like that, but still thank you for what you did." Her cheeks started turning a bright pink colour.

"You're welcome, once again. And tell you parents not to worry about it."

Her tinkling laugh filled my ears, "I'll tell them, but to be honest they won't listen to me."

"Try?"

"I will."

"Well I guess that's all I wanted." I guess there was no more reason to keep her.

"Okay," She walked to the door and paused looking back, at me a small smile gracing her plump lips, "Bye sir," she ducked her head and left.

"Bye Bella." I called out into the empty classroom.

**A/N: I also hate asking for reviews, but to be honest there are a lot of you that are reading it and aren't letting me know how you feel about the story. I would like to acknowledge the following people for taking a few moments out of their time to let me know what they think of my story. **

imatwin247

TheCryingDevil

FaylovesEmmett

**But a special thanks to 'imatwin247' for being there with story from the start.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope that you all have had a good week. I saw 'Transformers – Dark of the moon' on Thursday in 3D it was fantastic. A little similar to the second Transformers movie but I think a lot better than the second one. I saw the movie with 13 of my mates and 8 of those were guys and at one stage most of them had tears in their eyes and mind you these guys never cry. You should all go and see it. **

**Thank you to everyone that took time to review the last chapter. Edward and Bella are getting more time together in this chapter. You may think that it's a little rushed, but I had to do what I had to do.**

**Also thank you to the following people once again on their amazing support of this story. **

imatwin247

TheCryingDevil

FaylovesEmmett

MariaLorenzen

'**TheCryingDevil' I want to thank you for being there from the start of this story.**

**This story ****does not**** have a beta and all the characters except Layliee, Natalie, and the other small characters I add for background are Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella Swan's Point of View.**

Waking up to my alarm blaring at me once again. It's Monday and I am going to school. Since I hurt myself on Friday night my mother has been very protective of me and isn't really letting me have a lot of freedom, to some kids that is paradise but to me it's hell.

I move the blankets over my body and go over to my closet to see what clothes I have to wear. I grabbed my 'I LOVE NY' shirt, it's baggy enough to hide my stomach, my high waisted jeans and my grey stripy jumper over my top. I pulled my hair into a pony tail. Placing my cheap K-mart shoes on my size 10 feet.

Looks good enough, I head down the stairs. "Bella what are you doing?" I heard my mother ask.

"Mum, I'm going to school."

She sighed from behind me, "But I don't want you to go to school. What if you get hurt?" Gosh has she not figured out that she is the parent and not suppose to whine to get her own way?

"You can't keep me wrapped up in bubble wrap mum. I'm going to injure myself that is a fact of life so you need to get over it."

"But I don't want my baby to be hurt." Her eyes started to glaze over with unshed tears.

"Mum, you want me to have kids eventually right?"

"Yeah . . . But where the hell is this going? YOU WERE PREGNANT WHEN YOU GOT HIT AND NOW YOUR JUST GOING TO TELL ME, BELLA HOW COULD YOU ONLY JUST TELL ME NOW?"

"What is going on here?" I looked to see Jake poke his head around the door way.

"Mum thinks I'm pregnant." I said nonchalantly.

"Well are you?" I could hear Jakes voice rise.

"No, I was trying to make a point to her and she just jumped to conclusions."

"Okay. That's good then, I wouldn't want to have to hurt the father of my unborn niece of nephew." He went back around the door way. Why is this family so infuriating? I'm just glad that dad isn't home to jump in on this wonderful family discussion.

I face my mother, "So what I was trying to say was that you want me to have kids, yet you don't want me to get hurt? That doesn't exactly work very well mum. From what I've heard childbirth is painful. So you can't set up these double standards for me to follow. You need to let me live my life."

With that I walked off to the kitchen where I found Jake stuffing his face with vegemite toast. "Morning sis."

"Yeah morning." I said sarcastically.

"You know that mum's just trying to protect you."

"Yeah I get that but why isn't she protecting you like that? You are only just over a year older than me."

"It's because I'm a guy. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah and so can I."

"I guess."

I pulled out my chair and grabbed a piece of toast and smeared on butter and vegemite. "I hate you. I wouldn't be going through this if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah I know. . . ." He said sadly.

I pushed my chair back, not really in the mood to deal with Jake. "But whatever right? You're a guy you can grow a pair and get over it? So stop wallowing and pretend it didn't happen." I stormed out of the kitchen.

I picked my bag up off the floor of my room and returned downstairs, "Mum!" I shouted out, "I would like to go now."

"Okay just give me a minute."

"Yep, I'll be in the car." I walked out slamming the door behind me. Nearly five minutes later my mother comes out with Jake trailing behind her. She gets into the driver's seat and Jake hoped into the seat behind me. The drive to school was an awkward silence; we had the radio playing on the fox that seemed to ease some of the tension in the air.

We arrived to the curb out the front. I opened my door, hanging my backpack on my right shoulder slamming the door, my mother shouted out, "Can you not slam the door please?"

"I'm not slamming the door, I'm merely exiting dramatically." With that I stormed off into the school to find Alice.

As I entered the locker bay I could see my pixie best friend standing around with Layliee and Rose. "Hey girls."

"Hey Bella," Alice screamed at me pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"A little tight Alice." She quickly let go of me murmuring her apologies.

"Bella?" I looked over to Layliee. "Where were you on Friday night?"

Shit! I wasn't planning on telling them what happened. "I was in the hospital." I said a little reluctantly.

All their faces twisted into shock. "Why?" Rose asked a little disbelievingly.

"Jake kicked the footy at my face and it caused me to be knocked out. It's not a big deal." I brushed it off; trying to make my way passed them to my locker. They wouldn't let me pass and blocked me from furthering on.

"Not a big deal! This is a major deal. Are you okay?" Alice squealed causing everyone to look over at us.

Now I feel bad, I didn't want them to worry about me. "I'm here aren't I Alice? I'm fine just Jake and mum are pissing me off royally."

All three of them hugged me, "Awwwww, we are so happy that you're okay."

"Okay so what did you guys do?" I looked at all three of them expectantly.

Alice had a big smile on her face. "Well Emmett can home and he brought his friend home with him - Jasper. And cause mum and dad are away from the next week well Emmett decided to throw a house party. I tried calling you to come over and when we didn't hear from you we got worried. So we called your home phone and no one answered so I just assumed you were out with your parents." She rushed out in one steady breath.

"It's okay Alice. I'm glad that you guys were worried about me." I reassured her.

Alice waved her hands around her; I thought she was going to hit Layliee in the face. "Anyway enough of this mushy stuff. Jasper and I got to talking at the party and then one thing lead to another and we sort of started making out."

She doesn't even know the guy and is already making a fool out of herself. "Alice seriously." I could hear the disappointment in my voice.

Like a good friend I could see it just rolled of her shoulders, but I also knew that we would talk about it later on when it was just the two of us. "Just hush you, he is really sweet and we are going to keep in contact. And then there's Rose here who is totally crushing on my brother."

"Really Rose? Emmett?"

"What he is gorgeous now and I was talking to him a lot on Friday and there was just something about him that made me feel different. The whole time that he was talking to him his eyes never wavered from me. He made me feel as if I was all that he saw." She sighed dreamily at the end, obviously remembering what happened.

"Well okay then," I turned to Layliee. "And what about you?"

"There was no one there that took my interest so I just went up to Alice's room once they all ditched me and read 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' It was fun, I forgot how much I love that story."

"Awwww, If I was there I would of joined you in the reading."

"I know I was sort of missing you." I walked up to Layliee and hugged her fiercely.

"I'll be there next time I promise."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

My first two classes where fine, my psychology teacher was away and there was no work left to do. I sat and drew in my book some finishing my drawing from Friday's free period and last period was eventful you would think that my English teacher would be able to control our class considering there is only nine of us but apparently not.

Now I have my stuff for my health class and I am walking across the courtyard towards room 13. I get to meet the new health teacher today. I hope that they're nice. As I was walking I could feel someone looking at me, I lifted my eyes to search and was meet with the Jade green eyes of Mr. Cullen. My gaze was stuck to him; I couldn't bring myself to look away from him. He didn't look away either that makes me think that he is into this just as much as me. The warning bell rang and I happened to snap out of my trance and I continued to walk to room 13 with the slight blush staining my cheeks.

There was no one in the room, so I went to the back of the room and sat at the back saving a chair for when Alice decided to arrive. More of the class started filing in the bell went and Alice and the teacher had yet to show up. The door flew open and in walked a frazzled looking Alice. "Where have you been?"

"Guess who our new health teacher is."

"I have no idea tell me."

"It's Mr. Cullen."

"What?" At that exact moment he walked in, he was in a casual suit, black slacks, light blue button up shirt, with the top few buttons undone. He looked a little uncomfortable in it. I guess he wasn't teaching a sports class today.

Our eyes met, his jade eyes seemed extra green today, a crooked smile formed on his plump rosy lips and I could feel a smile creeping onto my face as well. I ducked my head down, wishing my hair would form a curtain around me, but no such luck, I just had to tie my hair up this morning.

How did I not realise that he was the new health teacher. Jake and I share health teachers and that should have been my first give away when he started going on and on about him.

"Good afternoon class. I'm Mr. Cullen for those of you that don't know who I am. I'm going to be your new health teacher for the rest of the year." He stated.

The rumours going around that our previous teacher Mr. Harley had a nervous breakdown and is taking an indefinite leave, a few of us had seen him looking for another job, maybe we were just too much for him? I don't think they realise that we can smell the fear on them.

Mr. Cullen pulled out some sheets out of his folder and turned to the class, "Well there are a few sheets here and I want to you to answer them as honestly as possible and once that's done we shall be all good."

He gave the sheets to the front row, where all the sluts where sitting. You know the girls Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali. They're all wearing skirts that are too short and tops that don't cover their navel or even cover a decent amount of cleavage. I know for a fact that they've slept around with a majority of the guys in the older year levels, and all of them have been trying to get into my brothers pants, GROSS! They want to be popular, and I guess they are but they have no respect for themselves.

Believe it or not Jessica and I used to be best friends, and then Tanya arrived and I was forgotten, every now and then though when she's by herself and she spots me, she tries and starts a conversation, but I shut her down right away. Who does she think she is? She can't just use and abuse me.

The sheets made it too Alice and I as we are the furthest from the front of the class, I take the rest up to Mr. Cullen's desk, "Here sir, these are the spare ones." I handed them too him and as he grabbed them his hand brushed mine and a weird sensation ran through my arm and around my body. I quickly let go and kept my head down as I walked to my seat.

As I arrived back to my desk I looked at the sheet; it's all questions about us. Its hand written in neat block letters, except these questions aren't like your usual questions, like what's your favourite colour? Or what do you want to be when you leave school? Some of these questions where ridiculous and unlikely to happen, there was what would you do if you had a million dollars? What would your dream house look like? Where do you want to be in ten, twenty-five and fifty years? What is the meaning of happiness?

The questions seemed straight to the point and something I could finish easily. The whole class was quite, and I really needed to talk to Alice. I pulled out a piece of paper out of my folder, and started to write.

_**Alice you have got to be kidding me, Mr. Cullen's our teacher?**_

I slid it to her; she just looked at me and chuckled. I turned back to my sheet and answered the question about where I'm going to be in ten, twenty-five and fifty years. I want be married with two kids and finished uni, and be a psychologist in ten years. In twenty-five years I want to have four kids, still married to the same guy, see my kids get married, possible grandchildren. In fifty years I still want to be married to the same guy, I want grand kids and even great-grand kids and living in retirement.

The folded sheet of paper landed on top of my hands, I opened it.

_Well, I'm not and now we get eye candy, because of him I am going to ace this class, and never be away. *Dreamy sigh*_

_**Yes eye candy is good, but I seriously want to do some work in this class and not be caught up in the 'I want to FUCK Mr. Cullen club'.**_

_Bella! Stop being a bitch. I'm here and everything will be fine, just deal with it okay?_

If I had a million dollars? I would create my dream house, set up the left over money in a high interest account to accumulate more money. I mean I don't want to sound shallow but with the way the economy is at the moment I want to be financially stable and be able to give myself and best possible future for my potential husband and children.

_**Fine, But I'm not going to like it.**_

_Good. . . You do know that I would so be the president of the 'I want to FUCK Mr. Cullen club'?_

_**That is so gross, did you forget about him being a teacher?**_

I passed it back to her but before she could grab it someone snapped it off the desk, I looked up to see Mr. Cullen in front of us reading the note. Once he had finished reading he looked straight at me with the amazing sea green eyes, "I want to see you after class,"

"Yes sir," I said glumly.

"And Alice, you too."

She looked like she was aching, "I am really sorry."

He nodded in acknowledgement and walked to the front of class, I watched him put the note on his desk.

The rest of class went and there was no interaction between myself, Alice and Mr. Cullen, he didn't even come over and help Alice and I on a question he asked, which asked what happiness means, even after Alice and I asked him repeatedly. So we wrote down that happiness isn't about being rich, because you could have all the money in the world and not be happy. The only way to measure happiness is with the people that you have around you.

I finished the sheet off the same time as Alice. She looked a little sheepish. I still can't believe he grabbed the note off the desk like that and read it. I get that Alice and I shouldn't have been passing notes to each other, but still. Now I'm probably going to get a million detentions for this and Alice with get two and a half million detentions.

The bell rang and the class filed out except for Alice and I. We gathered our things up and walked over to his desk. "You wanted to see us sir." I murmured, standing in front of his desk while he was still seated.

"Yes, this note business is unacceptable in my class okay." He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Yes, sir we understand."Alice answered.

"Alright just please don't do it again in my class," he gestured to the door, "You may go." We both walked to the door, "Bella, can you stay for a moment longer please?"

"Yes sir," I walked over and stood in front of the desk.

"Bella," he paused, "How are you?" he looked right into my eyes. God he's eyes are so green!

"Ahhhh, I'm fine." I nervously said, moving my focus to the board behind his head.

He bobbed his head, "Good." An awkward silence was cast over us.

My curiosity was taking over; I mean there has to be an actual reason as to why he wanted me to stay back. "Was there another reason you wanted to see me?"

He ran his hands through his unruly hair, making it more dishevelled, "Yes, I just really wanted to know how you were after Friday night." I mean why he didn't just come out and say that, is beyond me.

"My mum's being a little clingy wouldn't let me do much, but you would think that she would be used to me getting hurt? But besides that it was all good."

He sighed loudly, "Bella -" I cut him off.

"No, stop. I need to say this, I know I didn't really get to thank you, and well neither did my parents so expect a call or sighting from them or something like that, but still thank you for what you did." I blushed.

"You're welcome, once again. And tell you parents not to worry about it."

I laughed quietly, "I'll tell them, but to be honest they won't listen to me."

"Try?"

"I will."

"Well I guess that's all I wanted." He said it a little reluctantly.

"Okay," I walked to the door, and paused looking back. "Bye sir," I smiled at him and left the doorway.

"Bye Bella." I heard faintly fall from his lips.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Alice didn't really know how to react to me coming out with a massive grin on my face considering we were kept back for being in trouble. She kept trying to get me to talk to her, but I just couldn't tell her anything. Well I gave her a vague answer I guess. Something along the lines of 'He just wanted to ask me a few things about Jake and footy.' She seemed to be appeased but confused about my answer. I have a feeling that what I told her is going to come back and get me.

I have never intentionally withheld information from Alice ever and it's a little nerve wracking. There's something about him though, I would do anything for him and that scares me the most. I don't even know the bloke, but everything about him calls me to him.

I've never written a journal entry in my life, but for some unknown reason I feel like I need to document this, I need to document everything that happens between us. I guess when I finish work tonight I'm going to have to go and buy a very thick journal.

With my diary and pen in my hand I headed off to excel it's just like homeroom but a class that teaches us things in normal day to day life that we are going to need once we step out into the real world.

Once again it slipped my mind that my health teacher is my excel teacher so it looks as if Mr. Cullen is going to be my teacher for this for the rest of the year. Just great. What surprised me was that as I entered the room Mr. Cullen was already sitting at the desk at the front. "Hi Bella. I didn't realise that you were in this class."

"Yeah,"

"You're here early."

"Not really." And as if to prove my point the music started going.

He chuckled, "I guess not." The room fell into an awkward silence until the other students started populating the room.

I ducked my head down and opened my diary reviewing any work that's due in the next few days and luckily for me there is nothing. But I do have cricket all day on Thursday and Baseball all day Friday. YAY! Such fun.

Layliee, Rose and Alice were all in this class with me. We all have such fun considering it's the only class that the four of us share. Alice sat to my right, Rose to my left and Layliee on Rose's left.

Mr. Cullen stood up in the front of the room. "So I'm Mr. Cullen for those of you that don't know that. I'm just going to get straight to the point what have you guys been doing in this class? Because I have no idea what this class even means."

"We started watching 'A BEAUTIFUL MIND' the one with Russel Crowe in it." A boy named Tommy said.

"Really?" He looked around the room and his gaze once again landed on me. "Is this true Bella?"

"Yeah it is sir."

"Okay, can someone go and get the DVD from the library?" Kathy and Brittany put their hands up. "Okay you two go." They left the room. "Whilst they're gone I'll take the roll."

He muttered off the names of the people in the class as he finished Kathy and Brittany returned with the DVD. He put it into the DVD player and forwarded it to the part in which John Nash is first teaching his class and the workers outside are making a loud racket. Everyone in the room rearranged themselves to a more comfortable seating position. I stayed in my spot whilst the three girls moved forward with the rest of the class.

Mr. Cullen dragged his chair over next to me quite close, but it didn't bother me. I could feel him sitting next to me and there was a palpable charge running between us I leant back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest and elongating my legs under my desk. Mr. Cullen's leg was resting right besides mine but I couldn't bring myself to move. All my senses where heightened the way he smelled like a man, it was the woodsy aftershave smell, the smell that says 'I AM A MAN'.

I cast my eyes sideways and saw that he was watching me. I continued to gaze at him. Why is he so enticing? I moved my sight back to the screen and watched as Russell Crowes character was out the front of a mansion placing a letter in the mail box. I noticed that he moved in his seat moving his leg as well. I glanced at my phone in my pocket it read that there was 10 minutes till the end of class. "You know you're not supposed to have your phone out in class."

"I'm well aware." I said still looking at the screen.

"So why is it out?" he leant his arms on the table in front of him.

"Because I wanted to see what the time was."

He jerked his head to the clock on the wall above the white board. "Is the clock there not good enough for you?"

"It is plenty good enough. I just don't like looking at clock that doesn't work." The 'I told you so' tone was very much evident in my voice.

He watched the clock for a little and saw that it did not move, "I guess that you're right. But I still need to talk to you about it later. So stay after class."

"Fine."

"Good." He smirked at me.

The next five minutes of the movie flew by and Mr. Cullen turned it off asking Brittany and Kathy once again to take it back to the library. Rose, Layliee and Alice sat back next to me. "So what are we doing after school today?" Rose asked.

Layliee and Alice didn't really care. "I can't do anything." I whispered. Hoping that they're not to mad at me at skipping our weekly get together.

"What, why?" Alice seemed worried.

"I have to stay back." I stated shyly.

"Bella you've never had to stay back ever."

I looked at the defeated, "I pulled my phone out in front of Mr. Cullen."

Three sets of eyes grew in size, "You are an idiot. What on earth possessed you to do such a thing?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I wanted to know the time and the clock isn't working."

The bell rung, "Good luck Bella." They all shouted out to me and left the room with the rest of the class.

I faced the front of the room noticing him leaning on the desk, "So do you know why I asked you stay back." He broke the silence.

"Yeah, my phone." I waved my phone around getting my point across.

"Yeah, but there's another reason."

"And what would that be?" I smiled at him almost daring him.

He got up off the desk and took a few steps to me. "Well you see there was this girl that I had to help when she was hurt last week. And you know what I just can't stand to think about her not having someone she can turn to."

It's blatantly obvious that he's talking about me and what happened on Friday night. "Really? And who says that she needs anyone?"

He took a few more steps to where I was seated. "Well she probably doesn't, but it would make her rescuer feel a lot better if he gave her a way to contact him in case she needed anything."

I leaned forward placing my head on my palm looking at him wistfully, pulling my bottom lips between my lip out of habit just watching as he walked right up to me. "Well since he put it so nicely I don't see why not."

"Can I have your phone?" he held his hand out.

"Sure." I handed him my phone, our hands touching and lingering on one another. He typed in his phone number, handing it back. I glanced at his number and the name strikes me as unusual. "Ant?"

"Yeah it's my middle name, well Anthony is my middle name and Ant is short for Anthony you see."

"Well I most defiantly see." I waved my mobile around.

He placed that million dollar smirk on his face. "Would my damsel like to put her number into her rescuers phone to help with putting the constant worry he has away."

What is with him calling me a damsel, I am so not a damsel I can take care of myself thank you very much. "She is not a damsel, and it was only once." I sneered.

"Not according to the damsel's brother."

Who the hell does Jake think he is telling him my private information? "I'm going to kill him even more now."

Mr. Cullen's face changed so fast into dread. "What did he do?" he asked very seriously.

I roll my eyes. "Just being his usual sexiest bastard self."

"I see . . ." he trailed off.

I click my phone seeing the clock. If I don't go now I am not going to make it home before four. "Can I go now?"

"Not until I have a way to contact my damsel."

I may as well just go with the flow. I mean I think he's flirting with me and I think I'm flirting back. The thing is though that I have no idea what I am doing. And it's not as if I can go up and ask the girls on how to flirt. There would be a million questions that they would want answered. But I couldn't just came straight out and say, 'Well the reason I ask is because I want Mr. Cullen to fall for me' No that isn't the best idea. "Well this damsel isn't as easy going on giving out her private information. When I see fit you shall receive the way to contact me without a worry."

"I shall be counting the seconds till that happens."

"You may be waiting a long time." I teased him.

"That may be the case, but I think it'll be worth the wait."

**A/N: K-mart shoes are great they are like $7 a pair and they're cheap enough to buy another pair if you wreck the pair that you have, and they come in all these bright colours. Essentially what they are, are a canvass shoe, so they aren't exactly the best shoe for footy season when it's raining 'cause then your socks get wet and it's really uncomfortable. But besides that they are amazing.**

**I went and saw this small play called 'THE JOY OF TEXT' it was a very good play and the line Bella said 'I'm not slamming the door, I'm merely exiting dramatically' I got that from the play. It was all about a teacher student relationships ironically enough.**

**Review if you want :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this chapter was really annoying to write because I had no idea what this chapter was going to be about. But I think I did that right thing and that's that. There is a lot of talking and not a lot of feelings and descriptions as such.**

**I have no BETA so there are going to be some mistakes because I'm not perfect and I am sorry about that.**

**Thank you to the following people that reviewed last chapter. **

imatwin247

TheCryingDevil

Galileya

Michelle824

**Chapter 8**

**Bella Swan's Point of View.**

I left the classroom in a haze. Was it me or was Mr. Cullen flirting with me? God this is the sort of time I need my mates to help me out to decipher guy code. Yet I can't because he's a teacher and if anyone knew about how we act around each other it may just finish him and that is the furthest thing from what I want.

I grabbed my books out of my locker and walked home. I opened the front door. "Bella is that you?" I heard my mother yell from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me."

"How did you get home?"

"I walked. Why?"

"I was just wondering." I rolled my eyes. God she's so strange sometimes. I headed up the stairs to my room. It read 4:03pm and I have work from 6-11pm tonight. I pulled my mobile out of my pocket and flipped through my contacts and paused at **ANT**, my finger hovered over the call button. I just stared at his number. Do I honestly want to call him? God why does this have to be so hard. I yelled out in frustration into my room. Pushing the back button to escape staring at his number.

Why did he give me his number? Why would he want to play my rescuer? I am capable of taking care of myself. Yes, I can't walk straight so I usually walk into doorways and walls and what not, but that doesn't mean he can come in and try and fix a problem that I have been dealing with just fine.

Then on the other hand. Am I being to up myself to see that he really is just worried and he wants to know that I'm alright? He's worried about me and he thinks about me and what I'm doing, should I find that sweet or creepy? I think I find it a little bit of both.

God what is wrong with me? For starters he's a teacher and it's called illegal if we have something and me of all people having a relationship with a teacher is just laughable.

I'm just going to have to get over it and where ever the chips fall they fall.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

The next few days went by fine, just boring classes with boring work. My other classes that Mr. Cullen was my teacher was normal and there was no weird tension, but I did notice there was many side glances thrown at me from him and his smirk would show when I caught his eyes.

Thursday was cricket all day with the girls, Ms. Hathaway being our coach. We won that game 107 runs to 84 runs meaning that we move onto the next round next week. And today is Friday meaning there is baseball all day, it's going to be so much fun. The team is made up of 14 girls, Layliee, Rose, Alice, Kathy and myself being team captain and a few others.

We all meet at the gym bright and early waiting eagerly for our coach Mr. Sidle who is a science teacher and a kick ass baseball player. Yet he never came, Natalie (aka Ms. Hathaway) walked past. "Natalie?"

She stopped in front of me, "Yes Bella."

"Do you know where Mr. Sidle is? He isn't here yet." I asked worriedly.

Her face seemed somewhat remorseful, "Didn't anyone tell you?"

Now I'm just confused. "Tell me what?"

Natalie sighed. "That Mr. Sidle had to take an emergency day today."

Of all the days he had to take off, he has to take the day that we need him the most. "Okay. Can't you take us then?" I pleaded with her.

"You know I would love to come with you girls but you know that I can't do that. And anyway they've found a replacement for today already." She said factually.

"Yeah who?" I'm very curious now.

"Mr. Cullen."

Oh no. Why couldn't it be someone else? I mean he is amazing and there is no doubt that we have this connection. But I don't really want to have to spend all day pretending as if I don't feel anything for him. "Okay then. He's just going to have to do." I tried to act upset, because I don't want people to get suspicious of my feelings for him.

"Bella be nice to him." Natalie scolded me.

"I will, when am I not nice?" I laughed at her.

"I know, just take it easy on him. It's not going to be easy for him to look after 14 girls so you need to take charge with them."

"I'm well aware of what captain means. I've been captain of all the teams I've been in since year 7."

"Okay." She glanced at her watch on her wrist, "I have to go and set up for my class next period. Good luck and kick ass."

"You know that we will." She hugged me goodbye. Yes hugging a teacher isn't a normal thing but she's a friend more than anything. Natalie doesn't act like an authority figure she acts like one of us, yet I'm the only student that is allowed to call her Natalie. She's easy to talk to and we even hang out on the weekend sometimes and watch movies and shop, doing friend things.

I went back over to the group of girls that were all huddled together. "Girl's can I get your attention please?"

All their faces moved to look at me, "So Mr. Sidle isn't going to make it today." There were murmurs between all the girls. "But not to fret they have found a replacement teacher for today."

"Yeah and who's that?" Kathy asked me.

"Mr. Cullen" I noticed that all of the girls seemed to perk up at the mention of his name. "So we need to take it easy on him. I know how we get when we compete but we need to just ease him into it. Is that okay?"

We as a group have been in all the same sporting teams since year 7. We aren't at all that close off the various sporting fields we play on, but as soon as sports are mentioned we are all huddled together coming up with schedules on when we can all practise and game plans. The only thing we need to find is a teacher to take us and it's up to them if they want to help us train.

"That's fine captain." Alice said.

"I'm going to find out where he is and then we can get going."

They all nodded their approval. I walked over to pick up my bag that was sitting with the rest of the bags and walked out of the gym foyer and into the lower courtyard and spotted Mr. Cullen. I jogged over to him, "Sir?"

He turned around to me and I was still amazed at how much the colour of his eyes affected me. "Hey Bella, what's up?" he smiled with that gorgeous smile.

"Are you aware that you're our baseball coach today?" I could feel my eyebrows scrunching up.

His face shifted. "No I was not aware."

SHIT! We sort of need a coach to take us or we can't go at all and we will have to forfeit the game. "Well I just spoke to Ms. Hathaway and she informed me that you're going to be our coach for today."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I need to go and talk to the office ladies and see what's happening."

"Yeah that's cool. I'm going to be in the gym with the team. And you need to sort of hurry because we are supposed to be leaving like now."

"Yeah I'll be there in a second." With that he went into the office and I cantered my way back over to the gym.

All the girls were in their baseball outfits and had all the equipment ready for the bus. "Where's Mr. Cullen?" Kathy asked once again. The smile on her face just gave away why she wondered where he was.

"He'll be here in a second." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Good because they want us on the bus right now." She said excitedly.

"Okay I'll just go and see where he is."

God really? I ran as fast as I could towards the office, and saw Mr. Cullen standing there talking to Mrs. Cope. "Sir, we sort of have to go right now." He excused himself from Mrs. Cope and walked over to me.

"Yeah, I'm coming I just have to go and get my bag." His green eyes made my knees weak.

"Yeah, cool. But please hurry." I smiled pleadingly.

"I will." He grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Before I had a chance to react he was already running over to his office on the other side of the courtyard. I just stood there watching where he disappeared to, it was only a matter of second and he was back standing in front of me. "I'm back."

"I can see that." I took a few steps. "Let's go." We both started jogging to the bus. As we entered there was only two spots left for us to sit on. I sat on the window side whilst Mr. Cullen sat next to me, he leg resting up the entire length of mine.

No words were spoken the entire trip. Not until we were only a few minutes away from the field. "So Bella, who's the captain of this wonderful team?"

He even compliments me without even knowing it, what a good man. I wonder if he knows that I am in fact the captain and is just trying to make me feel good? But to be honest he just has to be near for me to feel wonderful. "That would be me." I said a little shyly.

He seemed somewhat surprised. I guess he really didn't know that I was the captain. "Really and what's the game plan for today?"

"To have fun and that no matter what happens we never forget how privileged we are to be able to have an experience like this. Win or lose we're in it together."

"Very inspiring." He sounded somewhat impressed. That just made me giddy.

"Why thank you." I giggled. I mean WHAT THE FUCK! GIGGLING? Shoot me now.

The bus driver cleared his throat. "We're here."

Mr. Cullen stood up and faced the girls. "So we're here and I want your best behaviour and most of all just have fun."

Everyone exited the bus whilst I was still blocked in by Mr. Cullen. "You ready?" he asked me before moving.

"I was born ready." And with that I walked past him out of the bus to meet up with my very excited team.

The day was very fun and we made one home run for the day that was all due to Layliee. And we won by two very exciting runs. That means that once again that we were moving on once again to the next stage. We celebrated by singing songs on the bus and once we got back the team photo was taken and we were dismissed for the day.

"You coming Bella?" Rose inquired.

I shook my head at her. "I'm just going to help put the stuff away but I'll talk to you guys later." I almost questioned it.

"Okay bye Bella." She gave a small tentive wave.

I walked over to the bags and tried picking them up. FUCK! They are really heavy, god no wonder the other girls where struggling to carry them. So instead of carrying then I started to drag them to the storage shed. I had to be careful I didn't want to rip the bag or anything, "Do you need some help?"

I looked up at Mr. Cullen "Yeah." I blushed dropping the handle of the bag.

Mr. Cullen carried the bag the rest of the way to the storage shed and heaved it up to the shelf where it belonged. Watching his shirt rise and being able to see the toned muscles that where hiding under the offending piece of cloth, made me want to swoon. "Thanks." I said to the floor.

"You're welcome."

I waited so he could lock the door and I walked out with him in silence, I pushed the door open to leave the gym. "Bella?" he sounded conflicted.

"Yeah?" I asked hopefully.

His left hand came up to his hair and he started tugging at his copper tendrils "Can you come here. I need to talk to you."

"Sure." I shut the door behind me and slowly made my way over to him leaving a few steps of space between us.

He looked right into my eyes "I was wondering. . . " he trailed off moving his gaze to everywhere but me.

I took a few more steps towards him. "Talk to me." I raised my hand to place on his cheek, but quickly bought it back down to my side. I could tell he saw the gesture.

After a minute or so he looked back at me. "Okay, you know how I gave you my number right?"

"Yes."

He seemed agitated all over again with whatever he wants to tell me. "I was curious as to why you haven't called me yet."

Awwwww, what a cutie? But that is a good question. I mean I have spent a lot of time just staring at his number and wondering what would happen if I was to let it ring. "Well there hasn't been a need to yet."

"Why should that stop you?" he shot right back.

"But isn't that a good thing that I haven't called you? Because as far as I was aware the only reason you gave me your number was so that if I was in trouble I could call you. But I haven't been in trouble, so there really hasn't been a need."

He sighed, "You're right that is why I gave you my number. I'm sorry for being all over bearing."

I smiled up to him. "Don't worry about being over bearing. I think it's cute." I paused. How on earth do I bring this up? Well I guess since we are sort of still on the topic I could just say it using words. Okay here goes nothing. "I've been looking at your number very frequently and have contemplated many times on whether I should press dial. But then I always come up blank on why I would even be calling in the first place."

He seemed almost relieved by what I just revealed. "Seriously call me. Even if it is to say hi. It won't bother me in the slightest."

"Okay I shall. But I got to go." I took a few steps backwards. "Bye Mr. Cullen have a good night."

"I shall." I turned around and made my way to the door I opened it, "Ohhhh and Bella when you call it's Edward." I kept my eyes forward and nodded my head and kept walking.

I pulled my phone out of my bag and found ANT I pressed the call button and put the phone to my ear. It rang a few times and no one picked up, I was about to give up when I heard. "Hello?"

"Edward?" Gosh I sounded silly. What was I thinking calling him?

"Bella?" He seemed shocked that I was actually calling.

"Yeah, I just . . . I just wanted to make sure the number works."How lame can you be Bella?

"It's okay. Now I have your number to." Shit? I didn't think of that.

"I guess you do." I could see my mother waiting in the car with Jake. "I have to go."

"Bella . . ." I paused in my walking, there was something in his voice. "Can I call you later?"

I stilled contemplating, "Yeah. I would like that."

"Good. Talk to you soon. Bye." His voice seemed to have some new found excitement.

"Bye." I clicked the disconnect button and just stared at the screen. My mother honking the horn broke me out of my thoughts; I rushed to the car and slipped into the back seat.

"Who was on the phone?" my mother seemed a little too interested.

"Just a friend." I blushed.

My mother grinned. "Bella was it your boyfriend?"

I shook my head from side to side. "I wish, but no."

Her smile faltered. "Well he would be crazy not to be with you."

I know she's just saying that because she's my mum, but it really does help to have a confidence boost. "Thanks mum."

"You're welcome sweetie."

Mum started the car and we drove off. I kept looking up and catching Jake's eyes in the side mirror, he was staring at me intently. "So Bella how did sport go?"

"We won. So next week I have two days off for sport. Aren't I lucky?"

"Yes you're very lucky. I heard Mr. Sidle was away, who filled in?"

"Mr. Cullen filled in." I tried to hide my delight. But Jake didn't seem very surprised with my omission.

"Oh and how did he deal with you girls?"

"There wasn't much for him deal with. We were all on our best behaviour."

"Yeah because that's believable." He managed to say in between laughs.

"Well it is."

"Fine." He huffed.

We finally got home and Jake rushed out of the car and I assume to his room because when I entered I could hear the radio playing in the direction of his room. "He'll be fine sweetie. Just give him time."

"Yeah, but I think I should go and talk to him."

"Alright."

I headed to the stairs and walked up to Jake's door and knocked hesitantly. "Jake?" I waited a moment and there was no response, "Jake? . . . .Can I come in?"

I heard movement in his room. The door creaked open the next minute, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"Yeah about?" Why was he being so snarky?

"Can I just come in and we can discuss it."

He opened the door for me to enter; we both sat on his bed. I noticed that the photo of us when we were eight and we were on my grandfathers boat was placed on his bedside table. It was the first time my dad had tried to get me to fish, I remember my line was snagged by a fish and dad reeled my line in and the fish was squirming all over the place. Dad took it off the line and said to me 'this is a nice fish, you just caught dinner' I remember I started crying because I didn't want to take the fish away from its family. So I said to my dad in all seriousness 'Put the fish back, it has a family. You wouldn't like it if someone caught me and took me away from you.' my dad protested but eventually threw it back into the water.

"So what do you want?" Jake spat out hostilely.

"I want to know what has got you so upset."

"Nothing has got me upset." He started picking at his bed spread.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You forget how well I know you."

He shook his head slightly as if trying to get an errant thought out. "Yeah well it doesn't matter."

I put my hands on top of his and he paused. "Jake talk to me. Make me understand."

"Alright . . ." he took a lung full of air and slowly exhaled, "Who's this guy that has you going all gaga?"

"He's just some boy. Nothing will happen so don't worry about it."

"Bella be honest with me."

"I am being honest when I say that I like him but nothing will happen because . . . Because if it ever came to that I wouldn't let it happen."

"Okay and why is that?"

"Because . . . I can't tell you why. But you just have to trust me."

"Trust is a two way street."

"Yeah I know. And if I feel as if I need to talk to someone about it then you will be the first person to know about it okay."

"Okay, but I'm here for you always okay." He leant over to me and pulled me to him.

"I know Jake. I love you brother."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too sis." We stayed like that for a while, that was until I saw the clock on his wall that it was nearly six and that our parents have most likely gone out on their date night.

It was seven by the time I made it to my room; I sat on my bed with my laptop on my lap doing some power point presentation for my year 12 Biology class about pollens. I managed to complete most of it by ten, by then I went down stairs and saw Jake sitting there watching the footy. I slumped down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. We both just sat there not making a sound for a long while, and then out of nowhere my phone started ringing, I quickly saw the word ANT flash across the screen causing me to have a big grin on my face. I was well aware of Jake watching me very closely.

"Hello?" I said a little to excitedly for it being nearly 11 at night.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hey, what's up?" I got up off the couch and walked up the stairs to my room.

"Nothing just wanted to talk to you. . . I didn't wake you did I?"

I lounged on my bed. "No you didn't wake me."

"That's good." He seemed a little relieved.

Going back to his previous question, "What did you want to talk about?"

The silence presented by him was comfortable not awkward I assume it was there so he could gather his thought. "I have no idea. All I know is that I just needed to hear your voice." He spoke gently.

"Okay . . . How about 20 questions?" I wanted him to feel as if I wanted to talk to him. Which I do.

"20 questions sounds good."

"Do you want me to go first?" I asked once again.

"Whatever doesn't bother me."

"Okay you go first then."

"Sure. What's your favourite colour and why?"

"You do realise that's two questions right?" I teased him.

"Yeah well . . . Just answer the questions." He said irritatedly.

"Green. I like green because it's thought to cure homesickness. It's a calming colour that each shade can have a different tone or emotion associated with it."

"WOW! And I thought you just liked green because of my eyes." He joked; at least I think he was joking around.

"And there's that." I said without realising.

"Yeah . . ."

Gosh! I just made this really awkward. Fix it Bella, and fix it now. "My turn. Family? Like brothers, sisters, mum, dad that sort of thing."

"My dad is a surgeon at Monash. My mother stays at home and cooks the most amazing food I have ever tasted and everyone and then she helps with her Interior designing business. I have an older sister named Gianna who just found out that she was pregnant. So that's exciting. I have no brothers . . . And that's my family."

"Are you excited to be an uncle?"

I could imagine his face being graced with a very large smile. "Very much so."

"Okay your turn."

"Please be totally honest here." He pleaded with me.

"That's the point of the game."

"Do you like me?" he said in a rush that I almost missed it.

"Of course I like you, who wouldn't?" It was simple he is an amazing person and anyone who didn't like him would be insane.

"That's not what I was asking." He seemed a little lost.

"Okay, then what were you asking?" I really want to know.

He mumbled a few things under his breath, "Do you have feelings for me?"

Why? Why did he have to ask me that? The point of the game is not to lie and I'm not going to lie. I mean he asked the question it means he obviously wants an answer, god could he not of asked that question later down the track. "I know I shouldn't but I do and I know I can't act on them. But Edward I do have feelings for you." I said sadly, realising that I've just opened myself up to heart ache.

"Really?" the happiness in his voice gave me a glimmer of hope.

"Yeah really." I said again a little unsurely. "What about you? What do you feel towards me?" Do I really want to know the answer to that question? I mean it's too late now to take it back.

"I feel as if I can't breathe when you're not around. That seeing you makes me feel whole. You make me feel alive."

"I like you." I had to say it out loud.

"I like you too." EDWARD CULLEN! Likes me, he fucking likes me. Oh no what the hell is going to happen? Is he going to leave the school? But the big question is. Do we act on these feelings or not?

We sat then on the phone in comfortable silence. There was no need to fill in with useless chit chat while we were both trying to digest what just happened. I know there's a question that needs to be asked. "Edward . . . ?"

"Yeah."

"What do we do?"

"I'm not sure."

**A/N: You probably hate me for leaving a cliffy like this but everything happens for a reason. And I know I said that there was going to be both points of view to some people but I felt as if the chapter was going to go forever and you may not of gotten the chapter for another week or two and I didn't want to do that to you all.**

**Okay so if you're confused or don't understand we have primary school here in Australia that goes from PREP to Year 6 sometimes they can go to Year 7 then we have High school that starts from Year 7 sometimes Year 8 and goes to Year 12.**

**CRICKET is a sport that we play here in the summer, there is a pitch that is 20 meters long and at each end there are 3 stumps with two barrels on top and if the ball hits that you are out. You have to wear protective gear because the ball is really hard. So there are two batters (link on profile on what a cricket bat looks like) and one person hits the ball that the bowler bowls. So the batter hits the ball and the two batters run to the other end as many times as they can. Once each batter has run to the other side that is called a run. There are 10 people that are allowed to field and bat. It's a lot more complex then that but that is some of the basics.**

**Review please :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So now we finally get to see what Edward is going through and how this is all affecting him it is starting back a few chapters ago and this chapter is longer then all my other chapters.**

**Also I broke my glasses and I can't exactly see very well. So the next chapter may take a little longer than expected to get out because I can't really see without my glasses.**

**Thanks once again to the following people that reviewed, your reviews make me laugh and make my day. I know that this story doesn't get a lot of people reviewing. I know for a fact that a lot of people are reading it though. So the reviews I get from the following people mean the world to me because they actually let me know that they want the story to continue and for that I'm very grateful. **

Galileya

TheCryingDevil

Northern Lass

imatwin247

michelle824

**CHAPTER 9**

**Mr. Cullen's Point Of View.**

Once Bella left the classroom I felt dread as if I was missing something. It's so hard to explain what I'm missing because I have no fucking idea myself what I'm missing.

I packed up my things and went to get ready for my next class in room 16. It was called excel, they didn't exactly tell me what excel entails but apparently its life skills. I placed all my stuff on my desk opening my laptop up and checking my emails. There was one from Zach.

_Hey Edward,_

_Brad and I have to go on a trip for work and we are going to be out all week. Sorry it's short notice. But Brad and I just found out this morning and they sent us home to pack so I am currently writing whilst I'm waiting for the plane to board._

_See you later._

I quickly wrote a reply.

_Hey Zach,_

_Don't sweat it. I'm used to you guys not being around. Have a safe trip and don't have too much fun without me._

I sent the message and looked on Facebook mighty fast to see what G was up to, considering she posts every little thing she does on Facebook. I have told her time and time again there is something called twitter but she doesn't want to know about it.

There was a sound at the door and I turned my attention to there. Bella was standing there looking all cute and awkward. I have that feeling of peace wash over me once again. "Hi Bella. I didn't realise that you were in this class."

"Yeah,"

"You're here early." I stated the obvious. _Could you be any more of a FUCKING IDIOT?_

"Not really." And as if to prove my point the music started going.

I chuckled nervously, "I guess not." We fell into an unusual silence, I watched her from the corner of my eye. She hugged her books to her chest and sat on her seat at the back of the room opening what I assume is her diary. She didn't look up at me, not even when the other students started to shuffle in.

Three girls sat with Bella and one of them was Alice who sat on her right and two other girls that looked very similar, so I'm guessing they're sisters.

The bell rung and I stood up and faced the class. I haven't had this class yet and a few students I have not yet seen before. So looks like I'm still introducing myself. "So I'm Mr. Cullen for those of you that don't know that. I'm just going to get straight to the point what have you guys been doing in this class? Because I have no idea what this class even means."

"We started watching 'A BEAUTIFUL MIND' the one with Russel Crowe in it." A boy yelled out from the middle row.

"Really?" I looked around the class room, needing to have conformation on whether this was true or not, my eyes zoned in on Bella. "Is this true Bella?"

"Yeah it is sir." She said timidly.

I took my attention away from her. "Okay, can someone go and get the DVD from the library?" Two girls in the front row put their hands up. "Okay you two go." They left the room. "Whilst they're gone I'll take the roll."

I called the names out and found out that the two girls sitting next to Bella are in fact sisters and the two girls who I sent to get the DVD are Brittany and Kathy. I grabbed the DVD and fast forwarded it to the part on which they said they were up too. I didn't want to ask Bella again and make her a target or anything like that for her pears.

Everyone in the room moved their seats to have a better viewing position. Once again my attention was taken back to Bella and how she didn't move from her spot at all, even with her friends moving to the front. I grabbed a spare chair and placed it close to her chair. Sitting down I angled my body slightly towards hers, I had a perfect view of her. Bella shuffled in her seat leaning back crossing her arms over her chest and stretching her legs out, which made our legs touch. I know I should move my leg away from hers and that it's very inappropriate but I just couldn't find it in me to move. If Bella was at all bothered by it she would have moved. At least I would think she would.

I could care less about the movie. Then again I'm grateful it's on, its letting me be near Bella and to allow me to look at her. Yeah she can see me looking at her but once again if she's at all bothered by it she would tell me.

Next thing I know Bella's gaze lifted to mine for a fraction of a second before she turned her attention back to the screen. A few moments later she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone glancing at it briefly. "You know you're not supposed to have your phone out in class." I leaned towards her.

"I'm well aware." She replied still looking at the movie screen.

"So why is it out?" I leant my arms on the table in front of me but kept my eyes on her face.

"Because I wanted to see what the time was."

I motioned my head to the clock that was above the whiteboard. "Is the clock there not good enough for you?"

"It is plenty good enough. I just don't like looking at clock that doesn't work." Really? Doesn't work?

I looked back towards the clock and realised that she was right in the clock wasn't working, "I guess that you're right. But I still need to talk to you about it later. So stay after class."

"Fine."

"Good." I smirked at her.

Turning my head back to the screen a stayed with my arms resting on the desk for the next five or so minutes and asked Kathy and Brittany to take the DVD back to the library. The bell went a few minutes after that and the class shuffled out. Alice, Layliee and Rosalie all shouted out together, "Good luck Bella." And left. Weird.

Leaning back against the desk with my ankles and arms crossed I watched Bella who was still sitting in her seat. "So do you know why I asked you stay back."

"Yeah, my phone." She picked up her phone of the desk and waved it around.

"Yeah, but there's another reason."

"And what would that be?" she smiled at me. God that smile makes me feel so elated.

Standing up properly I took a few steps towards Bella. We seem to have this weird banter going may as well see if I can keep it going. "Well you see there was this girl that I had to help when she was hurt last week. And you know what I just can't stand to think about her not having someone she can turn to."

She gawked at me. "Really? And who says that she needs anyone?" I could tell she was a little annoyed at my statement.

Watching her intently I took more steps toward her. "Well she probably doesn't, but it would make her rescuer feel a lot better if he gave her a way to contact him in case she needed anything."

Bella leaned forward placing her head on her closed hand and looked at me. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth biting it. Why she would want to cause damage to such an amazing feature on her body is beyond me. That then leads me to wanting to remove that lip from between her pearly whites. "Well since he put it so nicely I don't see why not."

"Can I have your phone?" I placed my hand out in invitation.

"Sure." She placed her phone in my hand, our hands grazing one another sending my heart into a fast irregular rhythm. I typed my number in and my name. Well not really my name because if this goes where it may I don't want people to get suspicious if they see the name Edward so why not my middle name ANTHONY, but I was too lazy to write all that out so I just settled for ANT. She glanced at the number and what I assume the name causing confusion to distort her beautiful face. "Ant?"

"Yeah it's my middle name, well Anthony is my middle name and Ant is short for Anthony you see."

"Well I most defiantly see." She wobbled her phone around once again.

May as well keep the facade going. The smile that my mother says will make anyone do anything I put on my face. "Would my damsel like to put her number into her rescuers phone to help with putting the constant worry he has away."

That annoyed look was back on her face. I guess she really doesn't like being seen as a damsel. "She is not a damsel, and it was only once." She was clearly pissed off at this point.

"Not according to the damsel's brother." She doesn't need to know that I never spoke to Jake about her. I mean wouldn't that be a little sus?

"I'm going to kill him even more now." She bared her teeth as.

No, maybe that was the wrong thing to say. I swear if he hurt her in any way I will make his life hell. "What did he do?" I was almost too afraid for the answer.

Her eyes rolled. "Just being his usual sexiest bastard self."

"I see . . ." Really I didn't see.

She pressed a button on her phone and it glowed. "Can I go now?" she asked looking at me.

"Not until I have a way to contact my damsel."

She shook her head in defiance. "Well this damsel isn't as easy going on giving out her private information. When I see fit you shall receive the way to contact me without a worry."

"I shall be counting the seconds till that happens."

"You may be waiting a long time." She teased me with her bright smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

"That may be the case, but I think it'll be worth the wait."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

The next two days I had Bella's class and everything seemed alright between us. There where the sly looks that were exchanged and as pathetic as it sound I would always smile when I caught her eye. She makes me so happy and why would I want to stop that?

Thursday went by without trouble as well. I also spoke to Jake about another day that we can practise his footy skills. He suggested that we get together Sunday afternoon if I wasn't busy. Considering Zach sent me another e-mail about him and Brad not going to be back till the end of next week, I wasn't going to be busy causing me to agree with no hesitation. Also secretly hopping that Bella would accompany him to the field.

Yet during all these days I made sure my phone was charged and was on me at all times, not wanting to miss Bella is she called. It sounds a little pathetic but I mopped around my flat at night and wondered what she was doing, was she thinking of me? Bella is my kryptonite and drug all at the same time. I'm sort of glad that both Zach and Brad are on their trip because they would of thought I was insane checking my phone making sure I didn't miss her call. Yet that call never came, no matter how many times I wished it, it just didn't happen.

Friday started off like any day. I woke up had my cereal and got dressed in my sports gear, glancing at my phone once again trying with all my might to make it ring. I grabbed my ham and salad sandwich that I made last night out of the fridge with my bottle of water. I grabbed my laptop and headed for work. I got there just after 8 in the morning. As I parked the car and noticed that there were a lot of students hanging around the gym area in free dress.

Entering my office/staffroom area Natalie was there on her laptop already. "Hey Nat." I placed my things on my desk.

"Hey Edward."

"What's going on at the gym."

"It's year 11 sports day."

"Ohhhh cool."

I placed all my stuff into my locker and walked over to the main office to check my pigeon hole. I grabbed the few notices that I need so I can address my classes about some issues that school is facing. I entered the courtyard continuing to flick through the contents of my pigeon hole. "Sir?" I heard that familiar voice ask.

I swivelled my head to Bella. That sense of calmness once again filled me, causing a smile to form on my face. "Hey Bella, what's up?" I really wanted to ask her why she hasn't called me.

"Are you aware that you're our baseball coach today?" she asked nervously.

Did I miss a memo or something? I don't remember anyone telling me that I was the coach of the year 11 baseball. "No I was not aware."

Her face dropped in disappointment. _Fix this Edward._ "Well I just spoke to Ms. Hathaway and she informed me that you're going to be our coach for today."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Okay, I need to go and talk to the office ladies and see what's happening."

"Yeah that's cool. I'm going to be in the gym with the team. And you need to sort of hurry because we are supposed to be leaving like now."

Gosh I could never deny her anything. "Yeah I'll be there in a second." With that he went into the office and I cantered my way back over to the gym.

I made my way back into the office and up to the desk where Pauline was on the computer I imagine doing some sort of admin stuff. She noticed me, "Hold on a second Edward I will be right with you."

I waited no more than 20 seconds and she was in front of me, "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you have a memo on me being the year 11 baseball coach today?"

"Hold on I'll just check." She went back to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper. "Well it says here that you are on sport all day. I'm not sure what sport you would be on but you are going somewhere today."

"Thank you Pauline."

"You're welcome."

"Sir, we sort of have to go right now." I looked over to Bella and quickly excused myself.

"Yeah, I'm coming I just have to go and get my bag."

"Yeah, cool. But please hurry." She pleaded.

"I will." I grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze in reassurance. I quickly let go noticing my mistake. I turned around and jogged over to my office and grabbed all my stuff except for my laptop that I placed into my locker for safe keeping. How stupid could I be, grabbing her hand like that, I did it where my boss is and where a lot of my colleagues walk through. If someone had of seen what I did I don't know if I would still have a job. I was back at Bella's side as fast as I could manage. "I'm back."

"I can see that." She took a few steps in the direction of the gym where the bus was located. "Let's go." We both started running towards the bus. Bella entered first, I noticed that there was only a spare seat next to Bella. And there was no way I was going to give up an opportunity to be close to her.

We didn't speak to each other for most of the trip, but I was curious on who was running this show. "So Bella, who's the captain of this wonderful team?"

"That would be me."

Really? I mean Bella is a gorgeous person but she also is curvier then the rest of the team, the rest of the team looks like they all need to eat a big-mac. "Really and what's the game plan for today?"

"To have fun and that no matter what happens we never forget how privileged we are to be able to have an experience like this. Win or lose we're in it together."

"Very inspiring." Who would of thought that someone that young could come up with something that a lot of adults come up with as there years tick by.

"Why thank you." She giggled, it was light and carefree.

The bus driver cleared his throat. "We're here." He didn't seem to happy I may as well get these girls out of the bus as quickly as I can.

I stood to face the bus full of girls, well young women really. "So we're here and I want your best behaviour and most of all just have fun."

Everyone exited the bus I was well aware that Bella couldn't leave because I was blocking her way. "You ready?" I asked once the last girl had excited.

"I was born ready." And with that she walked past me.

I faced the bus driver, "Thanks for bringing us here."

"No problem."

Leaving the bus I was faced with a large group of girls ready to play baseball. God I hope they're not very competitive. But boy was I wrong they are so competitive and then they won because Layliee was able to hit a homerun bringing the team to a victory. I also noticed that Bella took charge of every aspect of the team and that the girls trusted her judgement on the strategies they where to play. Most of all they respected her.

We made our way back to school I took the team photo that would most likely end up in the school newsletter. All the girls left, but I noticed that Bella didn't leave with the others but headed over to the equipment. I assume to put it away. I watched her for a minute struggling to pick the bag up until she just shrugged and started dragging the bag along the floor towards the storage shed.

I came up behind her. "Do you need some help?"

She nodded. "Yeah." I could start to see the starts of a red tint colouring her cheeks as she dropped the bags handles.

I picked the bag up. Fuck it was heavy. But this is the chance I get to show off in front of Bella and show her how strong I am, hopefully she's impressed. I figured the bag had to belong where there was an empty spot I heaved the bag up to the shelf, my muscles straining in the process. I could feel the bottom of my shirt rise up and I was secretly hopping that Bella was checking me out. "Thanks." She said softly.

"You're welcome."

She waited to I could lock up the shed and we walked out together in silence. I had a few things that I needed to take care of before I left. I watched as Bella got to the door to exit the gym. "Bella?" Why? Why did I just call out to her?

"Yeah?" she seemed almost happy that I was calling out to her.

My hand came up to my hair tugging on it. Some trait I have when I have no idea what to do and I am baffled beyond anything. "Can you come here. I need to talk to you."

"Sure." She shut the door quietly and walked over to me leaving about an arms length of space.

Her brown orbs kept me hostage, I couldn't look away. "I was wondering. . . " I faced to stare outside at the students that were on their way home. What was I wondering anyway? I mean there are so many questions that I want answered, but the question is will she be able to give me the answers that I'm after?

She took two little steps forward. "Talk to me." she raised her hand to my face, but thought better of it and took it away. Why Bella? Why would you take the one thing I need to keep me grounded and that's your touch.

I looked back at her, may as well start with what's been bugging me for days. "Okay, you know how I gave you my number right?"

"Yes."

God, why can't I act like a normal person? And just tell her what I want. "I was curious as to why you haven't called me yet."

"Well there hasn't been a need to yet." She looked at the ground.

Why does she think that I need a reason or her to call? "Why should that stop you?"

"But isn't that a good thing that I haven't called you? Because as far as I was aware the only reason you gave me your number was so that if I was in trouble I could call you. But I haven't been in trouble, so there really hasn't been a need."

She's right. I gave her that number to reach me if she needed my help, not to have in-depth conversations. "You're right that is why I gave you my number. I'm sorry for being all over bearing."

Her face lit up a little. "Don't worry about being over bearing. I think it's cute." We were stuck just standing there. There was no way that I was going to make the first move, it needs to be on her grounds. "I've been looking at your number very frequently and have contemplated many times on whether I should press the dial button. But then I always come up blank on why I would even be calling in the first place." She blurted out.

"Seriously call me. Even if it is to say hi. It won't bother me in the slightest." God I just want to embrace her and bury my face in her brown wavy locks.

"Okay I shall. But I got to go." she took a few steps backwards towards the only exit. "Bye Mr. Cullen have a good night."

"I shall." She turned around and I felt the panic start to set in. She was getting further and further away. I need to alleviate this anxiousness I feel consuming me. "Ohhhh and Bella when you call it's Edward." She never looked back at me, like I wanted her too. She left with a bounce of her head.

_Seriously Edward what have you done? You can't just lead her on and then nothing, this is your job and future we are talking about. _Why does my subconscious always have to be right.

My pocket vibrating alerted me to having a phone call. I looked at the number and didn't recognise it at all. "Hello?" I asked a little unsure.

"Edward?" It's Bella.

"Bella?" I said out loud. _Gosh 'Bella?' that's the best you could come up with?_

"Yeah, I just . . . I just wanted to make sure the number works."

"It's okay. Now I have your number to." Now I'm going to be able to call her now, this is so exciting.

_Sound like a girl much Edward?_

"I guess you do." There was a slight pause. "I have to go."

"Bella . . ." I really didn't want to stop talking to her. "Can I call you later?" please let me.

"Yeah. I would like that."

"Good. Talk to you soon. Bye." Now I have something to look forward to now.

"Bye."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

The rest of the afternoon went by great. Several times I have had Bella's number on display wondering if I should press the dial button. The night drew on and I kept finding things that would distract me, keeping me away from calling. I watched the footy and wondered if Bella likes the footy and if she does who does she support. The game was nearly finished and it was a one sided game so I didn't really need to stay till the final siren went. I picked my phone up and pressed the connect button.

"Hello?" Bella answered. All the worry I had just melted away right at that moment.

"Bella?" _Seriously Edward not again with the 'Bella' shit, you know it's her._

"Hey, what's up?" Well I know something that could be up **(A/N: imatwin247 I put that in for you, don't worry there will be more of this in future chapters.) **but that is way too far ahead in this complicated relationship.

"Nothing just wanted to talk to you." I glanced at the clock and it was nearly 11. I could of woken her, _gosh you are a dick Edward fix it._ "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No you didn't wake me."

I didn't realise I was holding my breath until the words left her mouth. "That's good."

"What did you want to talk about?"

That's a good question Bella. I have no idea what I want to talk about, but I'm sure you could talk about absolutely anything and I would listen, but only because it's you. "I have no idea. All I know is that I just needed to hear your voice." She I told her the honest truth.

"Okay . . ." God now I've made her awkward, may as well give up. "How about 20 questions?" she asked before I decided to hang up on her. I know what a jerk move but I wasn't going to humiliate myself even further.

"20 questions sounds good."

"Do you want me to go first?" she questioned. She seems to be asking all the questions and trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Whatever doesn't bother me." Because nothing she could ever do would bother me ever.

"Okay you go first then."

I have to agree with her. "Sure. What's your favourite colour and why?"

"You do realise that's two questions right?" she teased me.

"Yeah well . . ." _Could you be any more of an idiot or are you really just this bad when you're trying to impress women._ "Just answer the questions."

"Green. I like green because it's thought to cure homesickness. It's a calming colour that each shade can have a different tone or emotion associated with it."

"WOW! And I thought you just liked green because of my eyes." I laughed at the end to make it seem as if I was kidding, but I was being as serious as anything.

"And there's that." She said it so softly.

"Yeah . . ." _way to go DICKWARD._

"My turn. Family? Like brothers, sisters, mum, dad that sort of thing."

Safe topic. "My dad is a surgeon at Monash. My mother stays at home and cooks the most amazing food I have ever tasted and every now and then she helps with her Interior designing business. I have an older sister named Gianna who just found out that she was pregnant. So that's exciting. I have no brothers . . . And that's my family."

"Are you excited to be an uncle?"

Just thinking of my little blob is making me very happy. "Very much so."

"Okay your turn."

I may as well ask, get it out of the way. "Please be totally honest here." Sounding really desperate.

"That's the point of the game."

"Do you like me?"

A beat went by before she answered with. "Of course I like you, who wouldn't?"

"That's not what I was asking." She doesn't get what I'm asking.

"Okay, then what were you asking?" she sounded puzzled.

He mumbled a few things under his breath, "Do you have feelings for me?"

"I know I shouldn't but I do and I know I can't act on them. But Edward I do have feelings for you." I said sadly, realising that I've just opened myself up to heart ache.

"Really?" I needed to hear her say it.

"Yeah really." Not exactly what I was expecting as an answer, but it was better than the alternative. "What about you? What do you feel towards me?" Why does she sound so insecure?

I need to erase the feeling of self-doubting from her. "I feel as if I can't breathe when you're not around. That seeing you makes me feel whole. You make me feel alive."

"I like you." She muttered.

_That's what you've been asking for is to hear her say that she likes you. Now man up and say it too Edward._ "I like you too."

We sat in silence for a while trying to come to terms with what had just been said to each other. "Edward . . . ?"

"Yeah." I didn't recognise the sound of my own voice.

"What do we do?"

"I'm not sure."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Bella and I got off the phone. We didn't discuss what we had discovered about our mutual feelings for each other, we sort of just pushed it to the side. I think the reality that she returns my feelings finally crashed down on me. My career as being a teacher and one of the oaths that come with that is to not have relations with one of the students at the school you work at.

I feel into a fitful sleep at some god awful time on Saturday morning. I woke up to the sun shining outside and my bedside clock flashing with 10:13am. I grabbed my phone off my stand and sent a quick text.

**Morning beautiful, hope you slept well. – E**

Hopefully she won't see this as weird. I mean I want to make her happy and this is the way I'm going to make her happy.

My phone chirped in my hand. Bella replied.

**I slept very well. Thank you. –B**

I quickly typed back.

**That's good to hear, well . . . see in this case. What do you have planned for today? – E **

**Well, I was just going to chill at home. Why do you have plans for me? – B**

My heart was beating so fast. Does she possibly want to spend time with me?

**I possibly could . . . – E **

I decided it was best to just keep it simple, all of this has to be on her terms. I never wanted to make her feel as if she had to do something.

**Well what are they? I need to know when I have to be ready by. – B**

I thought I would cry. She just confirmed the one thing I wanted most and that was her. It's nice to know that she really wants to spend time with me. But crap I have nothing planned that we could do. I was mealy joking with her, gosh now she's going to think I'm boring as anything and to be honest I can't be bothered leaving the house and doing something outside. But then again we can't exactly go out in public, if someone were to see us that would be the end. We've haven't even started exploring the possibility of us as a couple and I don't want it to end before it's even started.

I guess she is just going to have to deal with being boring with me.

**Seriously? You want to spend the day at my flat? – E**

**Why not I have nothing better to do. And I would like to see you. – B**

**I would like to see you too. We would just be chilling at my flat and I could pick you up at 11:30? and we could have lunch. – E**

**That sounds perfect. You can't come here to pick me up but I can meet you at the park. – B**

**You mean the park that started it all? – E**

I love that park. Without it I would haven't of been given the opportunity to coax her into having my number.

**Yeah that park. I'll see you soon. – B**

I didn't bother replying. I saw that I have one hour to get there and its going to take me at least 20 – 25 minutes to get there. I had a quick shower and scarfed down my breakfast in record time and headed out the door. It took me 23 minutes to reach the car park of the park. I saw Bella already sitting there, her head down. I made my way out of the car and approached her hesitantly. As I made my way closer her head snapped up to me and her eyes were rimmed red and there were tears tracks running down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" I bent down in front of her placing my hands on her face, catching the tears at her eyes.

She shook her head, smiling weakly at me, "I'm fine. I'm just being silly."

"Okay." She stood up and I took her hand and we walked to the car.

Whatever is bothering her I hope she opens up to me.

**A/N: You probably hate that I just left it there but there would have been more had I not broken my glasses.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I have not stopped writing. It's pretty long and I think I just dragged it out at the end but I'm not sure exactly.**

**I want to thank the following people.**

imatwin247

TheCryingDevil

biotech-gurl – I couldn't send you a reply to the review you posted. But I want to say thank you for your support on this story.

michelle824

Galileya

FaylovesEmmett

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if it seems a little rushed :P**

**Chapter 9**

**Bella Swan's Point of View.**

Edward and I didn't exactly discuss what we had revealed to each other. I think I'm relieved we haven't solved anything because this is the sort of conversation you need to have face to face. I really want to figure something out because I don't know what to think about the situation. From what I've seen on the news teachers getting involved with students and they are uncovered only ends as a disaster. The teacher gets fired, can never work with children again because of the risk that they pose and most of all they lose respect from everyone around them.

Then again with those cases how much of it seen from the students point of view? There you only ever hear of the teachers being at fault because it was their duty not to be with a student in that manner. But what about what the student wants? They treat us as adults when we are in high school, yet as soon as someone older then us comes into the situation that they don't see as fitting into the status quo they automatically judge. They don't care about what those two individuals would have discussed between each other; all they care about is making the world a place on which should be happy.

This is going to take a huge toll on me if Edward and I do take this further. There is no way anyone can even think that we have a relationship more than the student teacher relationship that we exhibit at school. When would I find the time to spend with him, when at the current time I spend my time between work, then there are the friends that we all have annual days or dates that we all must attend for catch up duty, then there is kicking around the footy with Jake and helping him with what he needs.

I just needed to switch off and sleep and hopefully I will be able to think better and get a greater understanding on what does happen if we do end up as a couple.

Next thing I know it's Saturday morning. And my clock says it's just after 9. I feel more refreshed and calm. This is good; this is exactly what I needed.

I headed down stairs to the sounds of sizzling in the pan, the smell of bacon and eggs wafting around the lower level of the house. In the kitchen my mother is reading the newspaper whilst munching on some toast, my dad is at the stove cooking up the yummy feast that I am going to devour, but if Jake keeps eyeing it off I hardly think I will be getting any cooked breakfast this morning.

I sat down at the table. "Morning everyone." I said cheerily.

"Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" my mother replied.

"I slept very well, thank you." She smiled and turned her attention back to the newspaper in her hands.

"Jake what about you? How did you sleep?" He seemed very quiet this morning.

He looked up at me and his eyes hardened. "Why would you care?" The venom in his voice shocked me.

"Jake what do you mean 'Why would I care?' You're my brother I love you of course I care about you." Really what's up his ass this morning?

He squared his shoulders and his hands where pulsing on the table top. "Then who were you talking to on the phone last night that had you all giddy with joy?" he mocked me.

This is none of his business. Why does he want to know all my business? It's my business and he has to learn that I have my own life and he doesn't need to know all there is about my life. "Just a friend."

My mother cleared her throat. "Bella is this the guy who you want to be your boyfriend?" she waggled her eyebrows.

"Maybe . . . " I drew it out. I looked to see my father's attention has been turned to this conversation. "Look this is all new for me and I don't want to jinx anything okay."

Jake jumped up out of his seat, it clashed to the floor. "Jinx what Bella? You said so yourself last night that you wouldn't let yourself be with this person."

What does he know about my life? Nothing, so he has no reason to be all pissy about it. "Well Jake circumstances change." He scoffed at that, "You know what Jake you out of all people I would have expected to support me with whatever it is I have with this guy but no."

"This decision doesn't just affect you but it affects all of us and I want you to understand that I don't accept this guy at all because he is turning you into someone that I don't even recognise any more."

"What . . . What is he turning me into?" I was almost too afraid to ask the question and hear the answer.

"Ever since you have liked this guy you have not been talking to me as much and you are being all secretive." His voice softened at the end. I almost felt sorry for him.

But that is am almost. He needs to realise that I have my own life and that I want to live my own life. "Maybe that's because I want to live my life and not have to worry about what everyone thinks. I want to be happy Jake and having you all over me getting into my business isn't making me happy."

"I'm really disappointed in you Bella and I just don't know who you are."

"Really well that's just great." I left the table and went back to my room slamming the door and clicking the lock.

I looked over to my phone and contemplated calling Alice and seeing if she wanted to do something. Anything really if it means I get out of the house even if she wants to play Bella barbie. I just want to be away from the asshole currently living in the room across from mine.

**Alice I was wondering if you were busy today and wanted to hang out. I need to get away from home everything is just really getting to be too much. – B**

Just as I was about to press the send button my phone notified me that I had received a message. I saved the message for Alice to my drafts folder in case it was Alice who in fact was the one that sent the message. As I entered my inbox I was shocked to see who it was from, it wasn't from Alice it was from the one and only Edward. I opened the message.

**Morning beautiful, hope you slept well. – E**

How thoughtful is he? If we are just 'friends' now and he is sending me stuff like this, I wonder what he'll be like if we actually get together.

**I slept very well. Thank you. –B**

In a matter of seconds my phone chirped.

**That's good to hear, well . . . see in this case. What do you have planned for today? – E **

Well I really want to get out of the house and away from Jake. I wonder . . . ?

**Well, I was just going to chill at home. Why do you have plans for me? – B**

Why would I send something like that to him? It makes me seem to easy. Just as I was about to start writing another text for him saying don't worry about it I received another text from him.

**I possibly could . . . – E **

My heart was beating a million miles an hour; he wants to spend time with me away from everything.

**Well what are they? I need to know when I have to be ready by. – B**

It was another few minutes before I received the answering text.

**Seriously? You want to spend the day at my flat? – E**

**Why not I have nothing better to do. And I would like to see you. – B**

**I would like to see you too. We would just be chilling at my flat and I could pick you up at 11:30? and we could have lunch. – E**

**That sounds perfect. You can't come here to pick me up but I can meet you at the park. – B**

**You mean the park that started it all? – E**

Gosh he is so cute.

**Yeah that park. I'll see you soon. – B**

I waited a few minutes and there was no reply. I decided I should get ready. Now what to wear? I guess it should just be causal considering we're just going to be chilling at his flat. I put my navy blue jean shorts on with an off the shoulder light pink baggy top. Pulling my hair up into a ponytail and putting some foundation on, grabbed my bag with my house keys and money etcetera. I went down stairs and put my K-mart shoes on. "Mum, I'm going out."

She appeared at the doorway. "And where are you going?"

"Just out." Can she not get the picture that I don't want to talk to her?

Her arms crossed over her chest and her face hardened. "Bella tell me."

I usually go to Alice's all the time so it's not like she will make a big deal out of it. "Alice's okay."

She looked really annoyed. Well good I say, if she wants to be all difficult to me I'll be just as difficult back. "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"Because I didn't." I snapped.

My mother looked hurt. But I could care less about that. "Bella what has happened to you?" Her voice soft and uncertain.

"What do you mean?" Why does everyone keep saying that?

"You've changed and I don't really like it. You're not acting like the daughter I raised."

I just laughed at her. "Ever thought that I'm just trying to figure out who I am and to be honest I don't need you or Jake or anyone for that matter breathing down my neck. I need to find out who I am and what my purpose is. So let me be and make my mistakes because that is the only way that I am going to learn."

"Bella . . ." she shook her head.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll be home later." I slammed the door behind me.

What am I doing? First Jake is disappointed in me, now my mother doesn't like that I'm growing up. She was my age once and just because she has had kids doesn't mean she forgot about those times. Does she not realise that she was just 20 when she had Jake and 21 when she had me. Considering I'm 16 nearly 17 I could be having a kid in the next three years and she can't say anything about it because she has done the same thing.

Trying to focus on where I was I blinked my eyes a few time and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks I quickly wiped them away, but as soon as those tears disappeared the next lot of tears where being caught on my hand. I glanced at the clock on my phone and there's 15 minutes until Edward's suppose to pick me up.

I sat down on the log with my head in my hands and sobs racking my body. How are they so disappointed in me? It just doesn't make sense. All I know is that according to them I am not being who I am. But how do they know who I am if I don't even know the answer to that myself.

I finally have a guy that reciprocates my feelings and sure what we have is not the most convenient but what the heart wants the heart gets. How am I supposed to deal with what everyone in my house but my dad is throwing at me and I wouldn't be surprised if my father took after what my mother said because he is really whipped.

Gravel crunching caused me to blink my eyes furiously too rid itself of the tears. The footsteps came closer and closer my head snapping up and seeing Edward standing there. "What's wrong?" he knelt down in front of me, his hands caressing my face and catching the tears that I could feel spilling over.

Here is not the place to discuss everything that I am feeling. I shook my face and tried to put a brave face on. "I'm fine. I'm just being silly."

"Okay." He said a little reluctantly. I stood up from the log and Edward's hand enveloped mine. I felt as if we took on the whole world at that moment nothing would hurt us in anyway.

He walked me to the passenger side door and opened it for me, being all chivalrous. I thanked him and he ran around the front of the car into the driver's side starting the car and peeling out of the parking lot. "Bella . . ." I turned my face to him waiting for him to continue. "I'm at a lose here. I have no idea what to do." He sounded so helpless; luckily for him I am just as lost and confused as he is.

"Edward . . ." I placed my right hand on his free left hand and squeezed it. "I have no idea what I'm doing either. We can do this together." I paused. "That is if you want to do this with me?"

He moved his hand to cover mine and bought it up to his lips and kissed my palm, "I couldn't think of anyone else for it to be."

"Good." Our hands stayed intertwined on his lap the entire journey to his flat. The flat wasn't too far away, about 25 minutes. It was one of four flats and luckily it was the first one when you entered the driveway.

Edward parked the car, "Stay here." He got out of the car before I even had a chance to ask why, he was around my side opening my door with his hand held out.

"Why thank you kind sir." He helped me out of the car. He kept my hand in his as he opened the door to his flat.

Walking in there was a little foyer area that keys and what not looked to be placed. A few steps forward and to your right was a lounge area that had four white walls, a comfy black leather corner couch and a large flat screen TV on the wall. Not exactly something that you see in a house of a teacher. "I don't want to sound rude. But how did you get all this if you live on a teaches salary?"

He chuckled. "I don't live here by myself I live here with two of my mates Zach and Brad. It's just that they're both lawyers and are currently on a business trip."

"Cool."

"Sit. I shall get us some food and drinks."

"Okay. . ."

He turned to me and gripped my face in his hands. His face started towards me. Is he going to kiss me? He got closer and closer except I think he lost the courage at the end and kissed my cheek and bolted into what I assume is the kitchen. I walked over to the couch and sat down in the corner with my head lying on the back of the couch.

This is so weird. I'm sitting in Edward's lounge room. The room where he spends a lot of his time I would imagine. I looked over to the end of the couch and there was a table with photos. I slid on the couch over to the table, there was a few photos' of Edward and a lady that looked to be a few years older than him and they had their arms around each other and looking at the camera very happily. "That's my sister Gianna and I we were at the beach one day and we got this old couple to take a photo of us."

I quickly placed it back onto its spot on the table. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Edward was holding a tray in his arms that had two glasses filled with coke I assume and a few sandwiches and cheeses and crackers. Very much date food. "No don't worry. I have no secrets."

"Really not one little secret?" Is he forgetting me?

"Well there is one." He said shyly.

"And what would that be?" I edged.

He sat down beside me and his arms went around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. My arms wrapped around his neck and our noses were touching one another. "That would be that I am falling for one of my students."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"No not bad. . . Just different."

"Good."

We stayed like that for a while just staring at each other, only our breathing could be heard.

"Bella?" Edward broke the silence.

"Yeah . . ."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

He's finally going to kiss me. Good it's not like it's my first kiss or anything. He angled his face to the left and I to the right. Our lips finally touched and the electrical current flowing me went off. My bottom lip was between both of his, our lips just stayed like that him sucking on my bottom lip. After a while I pulled away. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I want you to know that I am grateful that you are here for me."

He pulled me to his side and kissed my head while my arms went around his waist and snuggled into his chest. "I'm just glad that you trust me enough to be there for you."

We sat like that for a while. The food on the table went untouched as we sat there in each other's arms. The clock chimed signalling it was close to one o'clock. We broke out of our embrace. "Are you going to tell me why you were crying so much?"

"Not yet. Later I just want to eat first and calm down a little more before I tell you." I pecked his lips. "Is that okay?"

"But you will tell me." He gazed into my eyes.

"That I will don't worry."

"I'm not." he moved to the edge of the seat on the couch and grabbed a few sandwiches placing them on a plate and bringing them to his lap. "Are you hungry?"

"A little. But I'll wait."

"Why are you going to wait?"

"Because you just took all the sandwiches and I wanted one." Gosh I sounded like a whiney two year old.

"These aren't all for me."

Great now I'm just confused. "I don't think I follow."

"Well you see this sandwich?" he pointed to the one that had vegemite and ham. "Well I made this just for you."

"How did you know I liked this?"

"Bella . . ." he kissed my nose. "That is for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Well, I'll find it out eventually."

He picked up my sandwich and passed it to me. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I took a bite out of it and it was delicious as always.

"You've got a little something . . ." he gestured to the side of my mouth.

"Here?" I pointed to the left of my mouth.

"Yeah."

I wiped my hand across my mouth. "Did I get it?"

"No let me." His face came closer to mine and he kissed the edge of my mouth. His thumb came up and rubbed against the spot his lips just were. "It's gone."

The stupid blush I could feel creep onto my cheeks. "Thank you." I ducked my head down.

"You're more than welcome."

For the next few hours it was really relaxing I was able to forget everything that was going on at home. I found out so much about Edward. He loves autumn and winter the most and considering we are in the autumn months now he as extremely happy. He secretly watches 'THE HILLS' because he finds the drama very funny and doesn't believe that all that drama could be possible for that small group of people. He can't wait for his sister to have her baby because he has always wanted a family of his own and now he gets to practise on his niece or nephew when they arrive.

It got to be nearly 4 in the afternoon and Edward become all serious. I knew he was desperate to know what was causing my tears before. I guess there's no stopping it now. "Bella I need to know what had you so upset."

His hands were currently encasing my face and his thumbs stroking my cheeks. "It was my mother and Jake." I sighed out.

Edward's shoulders seemed to tense. "What did they do?"

I moved my eyes away from his. "They keep saying how I've changed and that I am becoming a disappointment to the both of them." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Bella . . ." I looked back up at his eyes there was a lot of pain being expressed. "They could never be disappointed in you."

"Yes they can. But they don't see how smothered I feel from them." I hope he doesn't take this in a horrible way. "Edward . . . they know that there is someone in my life."

He dropped his hands and moved away from me. "Bella . . . How could you? . . . I mean what would posses you to tell someone that?" Now he sounded disappointed in me. God why is everyone feeling that way towards me, it's not as if I am trying to make them feel that way.

"Edward . . ." I begged and moved closer to him placing my hands on his left leg. "You didn't let me finish." I snapped at him. I never want to get mad at him but if he isn't going to listen to what I have to say then I am not going to have choice. His head faced me and he looked surprised that I yelled at him.

"Okay continue."

"So yesterday I called you once I left the gym and we spoke I may of had a very large smile on my face whilst I was talking and when I told you I had to go it was because I was about to get into the car with my mother and brother. I couldn't wipe the smile of my face and my mother commented on it and I said that it was someone that I liked very much on the phone. She didn't question. But Jake's face was filled will loathing." I shook my head trying to get the image to leave my mind.

"I spoke to him when I got home and everything seemed to sort itself out. I did my homework whilst my parents were out on their date night then I went down and watched the footy on TV and Jake and I sat there like we usually do. Then you rang."

I paused wanting him to take in all the words that I was saying. After minute he bobbed his head. "Please continue."

"Then I answered it and it was you on the other end and the massive smile I seem to get when I talk to you was on my face and I could tell Jake was watching but I ignored him and went to my room and that was when we spoke. Any way this morning I wake up and I feel fantastic as if nothing can bother me, but boy way I wrong.

"I said morning to everyone and my mother was fine but Jake just snapped at me." I exhaled noisily. "I had no idea what I did but then he just kept going on and on." I looked at his face and didn't turn away I need to know what his facial expression will be when I tell him this. "That whoever this guy that I like seems to be changing me and it's not for the good."

Edward just shook his head. "No I can't listen to this anymore." He jumped up. "I'm going to take you home."

I could feel the tears then overflow down my cheeks. "Edward no. You can't do this."

"I will and I am."

"Edward!" I yelled at him.

"Bella we need to go now."

"No and you want to know why?"

"Yes please enlighten me as to why you won't leave." The sarcasm was just dripping in his voice.

"Because right now you are acting just like them."

"Like who?" Did he just not listen to what I said?

"Like my mother and my brother." My tears stopped on my lids and just stayed there.

"I am not." Now he's the one that sounds like the whiney two year old.

"Yes you are. Edward you are making the decision of leaving for me and not even asking what I want."

"Bella . . ." his eyes dropped and his shoulders slumped.

"No." I cried out. "But if you want me to leave that's fine." I stood up and walked around him. His hand rushed out towards me making me flinch back, making me stumble away from him in fear.

"Ohhhh, Bella I would never do that to you." He seemed so lost. I lost the battle on my tears once again and slid down the wall holding myself in a ball rocking back and forth to calm myself. I felt Edward's hands on my arms. "I am so sorry beautiful I never meant to do that." He pulled me into his lap where my face went right to his neck and his arms around me running his hands down my back in a soothing manner. "Shhhh baby."

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but my muscles were starting to hurt, so I don't even want to imagine what Edward's feeling. I lifted my head from his neck and he kissed my lips gently. "I am so sorry." I noticed that his eyes seemed a little blood shot and he had tear tracks running down from his eyes.

I shook my head from side to side. "There is nothing to be sorry for."

"That's where you're wrong. I didn't mean to scare you like that and shut you out." His hold on me tightened.

"It's alright." I kissed his lips. "Edward there's more to it and I don't want to get you upset again . . . so if it's going to be too much for you then you need to tell me now. Cause if it is I won't tell you."

His eyes widened. "There is nothing I won't you to ever keep from me."

"Okay. Well then I went to my room and found the text from you and we texted back and forth. I went down stairs and told my mum that I was going out and she questioned me on where I was going and I told her that I was going to Alice's. Then she snapped saying why I didn't just tell her that in the first place and kept going on and on about how I am not the daughter that she raised. I couldn't hear anymore so I walked out and went and waited for you. I had been sitting there for a few minutes before you showed up."

"Bella. I'm sorry that you went through that. But I don't want you to fight with your family because of me."

"Edward you're not making me fight with them." I kissed his nose.

The smile that graced his face was gorgeous. "Do you mind if we get up off the floor?"

"No, I'm kind of stiff and sore."

"You're stiff?" he scoffed.

"Edward." I exclaimed and hit his chest.

"What?"

"Really? You don't even realise what you said?"

"What?"

"Thank about what I said and then what you said."

It took him a moment. And his face morphed into embarrassment. "I didn't mean to . . . that was not what I was implying."

"Edward?" he looked at me shyly. "I don't care. And if that area was stiff then that wouldn't bother me either." I winked at him.

Where did this confident Bella come from? I think I need to get her to stick around more often.

He seemed mortified at my words. "I think we should get up now."

I rolled off of him and stretched onto the ground like a wiggly worm. Edward stood up and I could hear the crack of bones and the satisfied moans of movement. "God that feels good."

I know what else will feel good. _Bella get your head out of gutter_. I rolled over onto my back and held my hands up. "Will my knight in shining armour come to my rescue and help me up?"

"Why I think that can happen." He gripped both my hands and yanked me up causing me to fall into his arms. "I like the rewards I get for my helpfulness."

"Is that right?" I pulled my lip in between my teeth. "What about this reward?"

Before he could protest I pushed myself up higher and captured his lips with mine, my tongue running along his lips. His lips parted slightly and I plunged my tongue into his mouth. There was a moan emitted from him and a gasp from me. He pulled away after a bit and his breathing was laboured. "I think I like this reward."

"I like giving those rewards so you're lucky."

"That I am."

I turned around in his arms and his arms stayed around my waist and we wobbled into the kitchen. "What do you need beautiful?"

"A drink and some food. I'm wiped."

"Okay how about I order a chicken pizza and some garlic bread. And you grab the soft drink out of the fridge."

"I can do that."

He let go of my waist and kissed my neck before going to the phone. Grabbing the drink I sat down with him appearing a few minutes later. "Edward before the pizza arrives we need to be on some ground on how this relationship is going to work."

"Okay I was thinking about this and I think that we should try and act normally at school and we only interact with each other if it is to do with school work. It may be hard but there is always after school and the weekends." He picked up his phone off the table. "And don't forget this thing we can call each other whenever we want."

I laughed. "That's true. But Edward the thing is I don't know if I am going to be able to stay away from you."

"Bella I am going through the same thing to." He stroked my cheek once again. "You have to believe me."

"And I do."

"So there is the school thing we have taken care of. No talking to each other unless it is to do with school work or just friendly chit chat like we do at the moment. Then after school and weekends we can be with each other till our hearts content." He seemed so happy.

"That sounds really good."

"Oh and don't forget our mobile's."

"There's that."

The pizza was delivered 10 minutes later and we sat and ate with 'TRANSFORMERS 2' playing in the background.

If someone were to see us from the outside we would look like any other couple enjoying their time together. Edward means the world to me now and I don't think there will ever be a time that I will regret anything that results between Edward and I.

It was getting close to 8:30pm. "Do you think that I should be heading home?" I asked Edward.

"It's probably a good idea. I bet you everyone is wondering where you are."

"You know I haven't even checked my phone." I grabbed my phone and saw many missed calls from my mother, father, Jake and Alice. I scrolled through the text messages that they all left. All of them wondering where I was but one from Alice had me worried.

**Bella I don't know where you are. But your mother just called me wondering if you were okay. I told her that you weren't here and then she started rattling off that you were suppose to be here with me. Out of nowhere she just said to call her if I hear from you and hung up. Bella you are worrying me so please let me know where you are or that you are okay. – A **

I found Alice's number and pressed connect. After two rings her phone was picked up. "Hello?"

"Alice it's me."

"Bella where have you been?"

"I'm good okay. I'm just about to leave to go home." I sighed. I really don't want to leave Edward, but if it makes everyone else feel better then I'll do it.

"So you're still were ever you are?" I could tell she was trying to dig up information on my where abouts.

"Yes and I am very happy where I am okay. So you can call my mother and tell her not to worry anymore."

"I think you should be the one to call her and tell her."

Alice is right I should be the one to call her and tell her I am fine but I am still mad at her. "Well if you don't tell her she isn't going to know that I am safe until I arrive home."

"So you're going to tell her where you've been?"

"No I'm not but she's going to continue to worry about me and I just can't be bothered dealing with her."

"You're going to have to when you get home." Why did she have to remind me about that? It's not as if I didn't know that.

"And I'm prepared for that." I sighed. "Alice I know what's going to happen but I want to just live in this bubble that I am currently in. So just drop it."

"Are you going to tell me where you've been?"

"Alice I can't tell you." I thought back on my day with Edward. "But I have never been happier."

I heard Alice sigh in frustration over not knowing where I am. "Bella you sound really happy, but I am your best friend and I am really worried about you."

"I know you are. But I have to be on my way home I will talk to you later."

"Okay Bella. I love you."

"Love you too Alice. And I'm sorry for being like this but I'm happy and you need to trust me."

"I do trust you." She seemed to be tired of my bullshit and just wanted to appease me.

"Okay I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." With that the phone disconnected.

I looked over at Edward who was just staring at me. "What do I have something on my face?"

"No, but you're stressing over everything and I don't like it." He pouted, I kissed his lips.

"I don't like it either."

"Bella . . ." he trailed off. "I need to take you home."

"But I don't want to go just yet."

He looked conflicted in what he wanted to do. "I know but I heard that you aren't going to tell you mother that you're okay so I have no choice."

"Edward can't I just call her and say that I'll be fine so I can stay with you a little longer please." I fluttered my eyes at him at the end seeing if that would cause him to crack.

"You can call her and stay for another hour or so but then I have to take you home."

"Okay." I kissed his lips. "Thank you."

"I just want to see you happy."

"But seeing you makes me happy." And he truly has made me the happiest I have ever remembered.

"Well then I predict that we are going to have a very bright future together."

I buried my face into his neck. He sees me in his future, which is just making me feel giddy. "I should call my mum."

"That you should."

I picked my phone back up and pressed the speed dial for my home number. After three rings the phone was picked up. "Bella is that you?" My mother sounded frantic.

"Yeah it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm safe and I'll be home in a few hours so don't worry."

"Don't worry? Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Way to make your daughter feel loved mum.

"Mum I didn't call to fight with you. I just wanted to tell you that I'm safe."

"I would still prefer it if you were at home."

"Yeah so I can hear how much of a disappointment I am to you."

My mother paused. "Bella I'm not disappointed in you, but your behaviour." Isn't that just code that parents use to say that you are a disappointment?

"And my behaviour at the moment is what?"

"Not what your father and I have taught you." Her voice started rising.

"Really and what's that?"

"To be a respectable young woman."

Really that is what everyone expects from their daughter, but there is one thing that she always says I need to stick up for what I believe in. "What happened to standing up in what I believe in and believe it or not that is what I'm doing. I believe that I'm growing up and you can't handle it like a normal person okay."

"Bella? Really what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing but I will be home later." I hung up before I could hear her reply.

"Bella?" Edward sounded a little cautious. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." I wrapped my arms around his body and my head went to lie in his neck, his hands running a circuit up and down my back.

"No you won't. Talk to me."

"It's just like I said before they aren't letting me grow up and have my own experiences in life."

"Are you sure that's it?" he kissed my ear.

"Positive."

"Alright. If you're sure."

"I am. Edward . . . ?" I lifted my head from the crook of his neck and he looked at me waiting for me to continue. "Can we lie down together?"

He kissed my nose. "Of course we can."

We laid down and I listened to the constant thrum of his heart and for about an hour before I made a move to get off of Edward. "Edward?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"I think I better be going home."

"I think that's a smart idea."

I stood up and grabbed his hand trying with all my might to pull him up. But it was useless instead he pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me hungrily. "I don't want to wait to do that to you."

"I don't either. But I really have to go so they won't be too worried."

I hoped into his car and we drove back to my house in relative silence. My hand once again took its spot on his thigh as he drove, gently caressing his leg. We reached the end of my street with a few directions from me. He pulled over at the end of the street and turned his car off. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know I don't want to leave but I have to." I just want to walk into my house with Edward holding my hand and face everything together. I'm sure my parents would be shocked, but the look on Jake's face would be priceless. Then again that can't happen because he's a teacher at my school once again and he would be put away for a long time if anyone discovered it.

I know that we can't act like a normal couple and have conventional dates and everything and that is just how it has to be.

"I know, I'm going to miss you and you need to call me once you have finished talking to everyone."

"I will." I kissed his lips thoroughly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you to and I'll see you later." He pecked my lips and with that I opened the door and walked away, him turning his car off and driving off with a beep of his horn.

I ran past the two houses the separated my house from the end of the street I walked up to the door of my house and opened it. I heard multiple sets of footsteps rushing towards the door where I was taking my shoes off. I looked up when the foot falls stopped and there stood my mother, father, and Jake.

"Where have you been?"

I looked at my mother. "I was around okay I just needed some time to think."

She walked up to me and enveloped me into a hug. "Well you could have called me more than once."

"Yes that's true, but mum I need to have some time away from it all. You guys don't realise how much you smother me. I needed space to think and that is what I did." She hugged me tighter. "Could you please let me go?"

"Ohhhh, I'm sorry." I pulled back and my mother's eyes had big black circles under them. Now I feel a little bad, I didn't want to cause her and everyone else this type of trauma.

"Bella." I looked to Jake who had tears in his eyes. "I'm glad you're safe and I'm so sorry for everything that I said."

"I'm going to forgive you but Jake you said those words and because you said them there had to be some truth to them."

He nodded his head. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

"Trust me when I say that I'll never go anywhere where I don't think is safe. But where I was, was very safe."

"Okay." He ducked his head down. I walked over to him and hugged him tight. Once my arms were around him, he seemed to break and started sobbing into my hair and repeating how sorry he is.

"Jake I love you and we will talk about this later, but I am really tired and want to go to sleep."

"Okay." He let go of me and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight I love you sis."

"I love you too brother."

I headed for the stairs. "Bella, don't think that you are getting out of talking about this."

"I realise but I am very tired and want to go to sleep. Goodnight everyone."

As I lay in bed a little while later I grabbed my phone and called Edward. "Hey beautiful."

"Hello."

"So how did everything go?"

"Nothing really happened I'm going to talk to them in the morning because I'm really tired." I just happened to yawn at that moment causing Edward to chuckle.

"Well I'll let you get to sleep."

"Thank you I will talk to you tomorrow okay."

"I will. Miss you."

"Miss you too. Night."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

The next morning I was woken up by someone jumping on my bed. "Bella." There were some more shakes. "Good damn it Bella wake up."

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with the brown puppy dog eyes of my brother. I groaned. "What do you want Jake?"

"I want you up."

"And why?"

"Because we have to get ready."

"Get ready for what?" I moaned out.

"Well considering we are going to the park for the day. You need to get up."

I shoved him off of me. "I'm up . . . I'm up."

"Just stay up and get ready fast we are leaving in 15 minutes."

"I will if you get out of my room." I threw my pillow at him to get the hint to leave.

"Okay I'm going."

" Thank you Jake."

I pushed my blankets off of me and the cold air hit me and a shiver ran through me. I grabbed my Harvard trackies and two white tank tops with an off the shoulder grey jumper and jumped in the shower quickly to wipe away the grime from yesterday. It was nice to have my strawberry body wash cover my body. I dried swiftly and put my cloths on reaching to my room I tied my hair up into a pony tail and went down stairs and slipped my shoes on. "Jake!" I called out.

"I'll be there in a second." I heard from the direction of the kitchen.

I just stood there staring around the place a few moments later Jake walked passed with a picnic basket hooked over his arm. "What is this?"

"Just a little something for us."

"Really?"

"Yep nothing but the best for my baby sister."

20 minutes later we were sitting at the park with a blanket on the ground and snacks all around us. "So what's all this for?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to say sorry for being such a big jerk to you."

"Jake there is nothing to be sorry for."

"But I just want you to be aware."

"And I am aware." I eyed the picnic basket. "Is that a footy in the basket?"

"Yes."

"So don't you think we should kick it around a little and then we can talk about what's happening with us."

"Okay, but don't get to tired I invited Mr. Cullen to come in about an hour so we can hang out."

What? Why didn't Edward tell me? God I am going to have a few choice words to say to him. "Oh okay."

"Please no more fainting please, I really want to do some serious kicking."

"Go right ahead I just have to call Rose."

"Okay but don't be too long."

"I won't."

I dialled Edward's number. "Hey beautiful."

"Edward why are you coming to the park with us?"

"So you are there?" he seemed relieved.

"Yeah Jake just told me. Is there a reason why you didn't?" Gosh I sound like a bitch.

"No, but in my defence you and your brother were fighting and he never said you were going to be there." He sounded upset.

"Okay I believe you."

"Thanks baby."

"I'll see you soon."

"I'm leaving in 10 minutes."

"Hurry." I want him to be here now.

"I will. Bye."

I placed my phone back into my pocket and went over to Jake. "So are you ready?"

"Yep stand far back I want to try and get some length on my kick."

"No problem."

I stood back and Jake and I continued to kick the ball back and forth for close to 40 minutes before the familiar car of Edward pulled into the parking lot.

Well this should be interesting.

**A/N: I wrote from Alice's text message a completely different ending but I didn't like it so I got rid of nearly 3,000 words so that is why it has taken a few extra days to get the chapter out with the new part of the chapter.**

**I saw Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 2 and I got my glasses fixed a few days ago so everything is great. Harry Potter is amazing and I did shed a few tears in the movie, but the end was a little anti-climatical and after waiting 10 years it wasn't the ending I was really wanting. When you see it you will understand. Others may think differently but that's what I think. But it's like the end of my childhood. Good bye to an era. And what an era it was. I've just gotten back from seeing it for a second time and it was still as good. And my favourite character has always been RON as well which is weird because everyone I know loves Harry. And BTW it's been out in Australia for 6 days already.**

**Also I eat HAM and VEGEMITE sandwiches and they are so yummy. I got dared to bring it to school one day at I've never looked back. Do any of you guys have any weird foods that you love but others think are really weird?**

**Review please :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter that it was so long and it didn't really explain a lot but this should explain a little more. **

**Thanks a bunch to.**

FaylovesEmmett

imatwin247

michelle824

Galileya

Biotech-gurl

**I am so sorry this has taken me so long to get out. You see the end of July to Mid-August is the busiest time of the year for me. Not only do I have most of my friends and families birthdays, try over 14 birthdays in the last three weeks but I also had my own birthday and that was on Thursday, I share my birthday with three other friends. I have also had sac after sac (school assessed coursework) unfortunate name, I know and then there have been the mandatory excursions that I had to attend.**

**I would never leave this story hanging and plus I have started working on the big climax of the story that will happen later on.**

**Chapter 11**

**Mr Cullen's Point of view.**

Putting Bella in my car with those tear stained cheeks hurt. It hurt more that she wouldn't open up to me about why those tears were shed. Getting to my house was nice our hands stayed entwined on my lap as I drove. It's strange how easily this all works I mean I know that it isn't always going to be like that. I admitted to her my fears on I have no idea what I am doing, which is true I have no idea on how this thing between us is going to work because I've never been in a situation where I am falling for someone who has had their parents entrust me with their safety. Knowing that Bella doesn't know what is happening as well just boosts my confidence a bit. But shouldn't me being a 23 year old male have more experience with ladies.

I mean I have had one serious relationship with a girl and that lasted for a little over two years. Her name was Jane and we meet at university it was my second year and I had just turned 20 and I stumbled into her and happened to spill my hot chocolate all over her. She laughed it off and went on her way she even offered to buy me another hot chocolate but I declined and she went on her way. Then we just kept bumping into each other from that moment on and then after one incident when I had caused her to spill her cup of water over her white shirt I finally asked her out on a date and all was well.

Until it got to be nearly 7 months since we got together and she was all pissy about not taking out relationship to the next level. I mean I felt something for her and it was what I thought was love but now I'm falling for Bella and my feelings for her are a hundred thousand times stronger than they were for Jane and I haven't completely fallen in love with Bella yet. So to get her off my back I slept with her and to be honest she was not the best I had ever had. But I also knew that a relationship isn't just based on the physical side, whilst it is nice it isn't a deciding factor. But to be honest why I stuck around with Jane for so long is beyond me because she was lazy when we came to being intimate she never wanted to try new things in the bedroom it was the same old missionary position. I wanted spice but everything I'm not a heartless guy. I ended it because I caught her in bed with her ex boyfriend Alec, yeah but I wasn't that upset I was planning on dumping her anyway but it makes me think, is there is something wrong with me? Well I guess I'm going to find out with Bella.

I loved how we got to know a little more about each other on an intimate level. Bella has an obsession with vampires and really anything supernatural, she wants to learn how to play the piano and trumpet, and her dream job is to be able to help kids in need.

Then I finally got to kiss her.

"Bella?" I broke the silence we had been in.

"Yeah . . ." I pulled her face to mine.

Please don't freak out but I really need her lips on mine and see if they taste as good as they look. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

I have waited for this. Our lips touched and I felt a fire ignite inside me. Not wanting to scare her off out lips just stay together with me sucking on her bottom lip. Bella pulled away from me. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She ducked her head and bit her lip.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I want you to know that I am grateful that you are here for me."

I put my arms around her and pulled her to my side and I placed a gentle kiss on the apex of her head. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she nuzzled my chest with her nose. "I'm just glad that you trust me enough to be there for you."

We sat tangled up in each other for a while. The clock chimed it was one o'clock and we broke out of our loving embrace. I know it isn't something that she wants to talk about, but I need to know what happened to her and what I can do to take away her tears and prevent the situation in the future as much as I can. "Are you going to tell me why you were crying so much?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. Later I just want to eat first and calm down a little more before I tell you." She reached up and pecked his lips. "Is that okay?"

"But you will tell me." I just watched her.

"That I will don't worry."

"I'm not." he moved to the edge of the seat on the couch and grabbed a few sandwiches placing them on a plate and bringing them to his lap. "Are you hungry?"

I needed to change the subject. I understood that she didn't want to talk about it and the lunch that I made we had yet to consume so I turned our attention to it. She had some vegemite stuck to the side of her lip and I pointed it out and she was so embarrassed by it and when she failed to get rid of the spread I leant into her and kissed it off for her.

Once lunch was finished we talked more about each other and I found lots of information about her and she found out a lot of information about me. She likes to read at the park in the spring, watching the footy whenever it is on the TV and she tried to go to at least 8 games a year and she thinks that cooking shows that show meals that take hours to prepare and cook is a waste of time because you are going to eat the meal in less than ten minutes there's no point.

We had been sitting quietly and it was bugging me a lot on what had her so upset when I picked her up. So I started the conversation off and to hear her response of her mother and brother being disappointed in her was shocking. How could anyone be disappointed in someone as wonderful as her?

Then she was fidgeting a lot and seemed nervous but then she said "Edward . . . they know that there is someone in my life."

I moved away from her not knowing how to respond. Why would she be so reckless? Ruining something that has not had a chance to blossom into what I'm sure is going to be a wonderful relationship that we share together. I stuttered out. "Bella . . . How could you? . . . I mean what would posses you to tell someone that?"

"Edward . . ." She sounded so helpless as she moved over more to where I was situated and the contact that she has with me usually has some sort of calming affect but this time it was not to be felt. "You didn't let me finish." She snarled at me.

Okay the least I could do is hear her out. "Okay continue."

"So yesterday I called you once I left the gym and we spoke I may of had a very large smile on my face whilst I was talking and when I told you I had to go it was because I was about to get into the car with my mother and brother. I couldn't wipe the smile of my face and my mother commented on it and I said that it was someone that I liked very much on the phone. She didn't question. But Jake's face was filled will loathing."

"I spoke to him when I got home and everything seemed to sort itself out. I did my homework whilst my parents were out on their date night then I went down and watched the footy on TV and Jake and I sat there like we usually do. Then you rang."

She paused and after a minute or so I asked her to continue.

"Then I answered it and it was you on the other end and the massive smile I seem to get when I talk to you was on my face and I could tell Jake was watching but I ignored him and went to my room and that was when we spoke. Any way this morning I wake up and I feel fantastic as if nothing can bother me, but boy way I wrong.

"I said morning to everyone and my mother was fine but Jake just snapped at me." she exhaled noisily. "I had no idea what I did but then he just kept going on and on." She finally looked at me. "That whoever this guy that I like seems to be changing me and it's not for the good."

Is she saying that her family thinks that I am changing her and it's not for her benefit. No there is no way that I could do that to Bella and her family, I would never do anything to Bella that would change her for the worst I would want to be there to help her and change her for what would benefit her, not this I can't stand her family thinking that of me. "No I can't listen to this anymore." I jumped up and away from her thinking that just by being a little bit away from her I can distance myself from the situation. "I'm going to take you home."

"Edward no. You can't do this." Her voice cracked at the end.

"I will and I am." There is no way that I am going to let her parents think badly of me.

"Edward!" she screamed at me.

But I didn't want to hear it. "Bella we need to go now." I said rather forcefully.

"No and you want to know why?" I could tell she was going to put her foot down for this.

I was oblivious to the ways her brain was working and her just saying that I was acting like her mother and Jake put me to shame. I didn't want to make the decision for her but I felt as if it was the best thing for the situation, but then running away from the situation and not talking about it I can see now where she would draw to the conclusion of me acting like them.

But before I could redeem myself she got up and said "No. But if you want me to leave that's fine." Her tears where visible on her cheeks

She stood up and headed for the door I reached my hand out and she flinched away from me I could see the horror in her eyes on what she thought I was going to do. I would never hit her I would rather take my own life then touch her in a way that would cause her physical harm intentionally she slid down the wall and rocked back and forth. "Ohhhh, Bella I would never do that to you." God I am a horrible person. Her tears returned back. "I am so sorry beautiful I never meant to do that." I went next to her and pulled her onto my lap and she pushed her face into my neck and I could feel her tears hit my shoulder. "Shhhh baby." I could feel my silent tears running down my face. She probably thinks that I am a monster now and wants nothing to do with me. Of course I have to ruin the one thing that I have going for me.

I'm not so sure how long we sat there, with Bella in my arms but it was nice to hold her and make her feel better, even if I was the cause of her tears. "I am so sorry." She told me that there was nothing to be sorry for and I told her that she was wrong and that I was so sorry for scaring her. Then she said that there was more to what she told me.

"Edward there's more to it and I don't want to get you upset again . . . so if it's going to be too much for you then you need to tell me now. Cause if it is I won't tell you."

She was worried about what I would think and that is not right she should be telling me things and to worried about what my reaction is. "There is nothing I won't you to ever keep from me."

She seemed a little reluctant at first. "Okay. Well then I went to my room and found the text from you and we texted back and forth. I went down stairs and told my mum that I was going out and she questioned me on where I was going and I told her that I was going to Alice's. Then she snapped saying why I didn't just tell her that in the first place and kept going on and on about how I am not the daughter that she raised. I couldn't hear anymore so I walked out and went and waited for you. I had been sitting there for a few minutes before you showed up."

I told her I didn't want her to fight with her family because of me. But she told me that I wasn't the one making her fight.

"Do you mind if we get up off the floor?" I asked her.

"No, I'm kind of stiff and sore." Yeah she would be feeling that from sitting so long but I was the one that was sitting on the hard floor.

"You're stiff?" I said incredulously.

"Edward." She seemed happier than she did before.

"What?"

"Really? You don't even realise what you said?" What did I just say?

"What?"

"Thank about what I said and then what you said." Know I am confused. I listened to her and thought back to what we said. 'No, I'm kind of stiff and sore.' Bella said 'You're stiff?' I said.

Ohhhh no, she probably thinks that I am some sort of predator wanting to come after her. "I didn't mean to . . . that was not what I was implying."

"Edward?" I looked at her a little unsurely. "I don't care. And if that area was stiff then that wouldn't bother me either." She winked at me and that was the last straw. I like that Bella is comfortable enough to flirt with me, but I'm not sure I am ready to hear it from her yet because it's something that we can't even venture into is we want to. If we were to go that far and she did somehow end up pregnant still under the age of 18 then I am going to jail for raping a minor. I mean what we are doing is bad enough and I don't want to add to my rap sheet for things that I can avoid.

We decided on pizza to eat for our very 'healthy' dinner. She walked into my kitchen and started pulling drinks and cups out. I could see her moving into my life and helping her cook meals for when our families came over for dinner or if she was to just stay the night and we cook the meals for Zach, Brad and us two.

Before dinner arrived we decided on some rules that we need to follow for when we are around people at school and in public. We try and act as we normally are at school and only interact at the bare minimum. Bella voiced her concerns on not being able to stay away from me, does she think that staying away from her when she is in reach is going to be easy? But there was always our phone. I think I should go and change my phone plan to unlimited everything so I can call her whenever.

Nearing 8:30 Bella asked if should be getting home. Not that I don't want her to be going I think that she needs to be on her way.

She checked her phone and after a minute or so she lifted the phone to her ear and started chatting to someone and when she said Alice's name I figured that is who she was talking to. She was getting very worked up whilst she was chatting on the phone and her body stiffened. Once she was off she caught me staring at her.

"What do I have something on my face?"

"No, but you're stressing over everything and I don't like it." She kissed my lips.

"I don't like it either."

"Bella . . . I need to take you home."

"But I don't want to go just yet."

I really didn't want her to go home but if she was to call her mother and let her know that she was fine then I would have no problem with her being here for a little while longer. She spoke to her mother and just from the responses that she was saying back to her mum is was obvious that she was worried about Bella.

She hung up the phone. "Bella?" I sounded a little hesitant about talking to her so soon after here heated conversation. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." She enveloped me into her arms and snuggled into the crook of my neck, whilst I ran my fingers up and down her back.

After that we just laid with one another on the couch. It was nearing close to 10:00pm when Bella suggested that she go home. I really didn't want her to go, but I supposed that she had to. We dove to her house in silence, her hand resting on my thigh.

I parked at the end of the street making sure her house was in view. "I don't want you to leave."

"I know I don't want to leave but I have to." I could hear the conviction in her voice.

"I know, I'm going to miss you and you need to call me once you have finished talking to everyone." I meant it as well or I would end up calling her.

"I will." She reached over and kissed my lips. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you to and I'll see you later." I quickly pecked her lips and she left immediately after I watched her entre the second house down and she was gone with the door shut behind her with my heart being pulled apart in my chest.

I drove home with thoughts of Bella plaguing my mind. Arriving home I cleaned up from the fun day that we had shared together. My clothes and even the couch had her smell imprinted into the material.

I went to bed and listened to the radio whilst reading some car magazine that Brad left lying around when my phone rung and Bella's name flashed across the screen. "Hey beautiful." I answered her a little eagerly.

"Hello."

"So how did everything go?"

"Nothing really happened I'm going to talk to them in the morning because I'm really tired." She yawned which caused me to snigger.

"Well I'll let you get to sleep."

"Thank you I will talk to you tomorrow okay."

"I will. Miss you."

"Miss you too. Night."

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

I woke up the next morning feeling wonderful. It was just after nine in the morning and I could see the sun peeking through the curtain edges. Jake asked me to the park with him once again, I hope there isn't another instant with Bella getting hurt because I don't think that I would be able to put up a good enough front and stay away from her. My phone chirped a few moments later and Bella's name lit the screen up.

"Hey beautiful." I answered here.

"Edward why are you coming to the park with us?" There was no 'Hi baby. How are you?' or 'I missed you so much.' There wasn't even a 'Hi.'

"So you are there?" I'm at least glad that she will be there and I will get to see her again.

"Yeah Jake just told me. Is there a reason why you didn't?"

"No, but in my defence you and your brother were fighting and he never said you were going to be there." I felt as if I was getting told off by my mother.

"Okay I believe you."

"Thanks baby."

"I'll see you soon?" She questioned.

"I'm leaving in 10 minutes."

"Hurry." I could hear the eagerness in her voice for me to be there with her.

"I will. Bye."

As soon as I heard the dial tone I hopped out of bed and had one of quickest showers that I have ever had. I grabbed a water bottle and a few snacks out of the cupboard. It looks like I need to do some grocery shopping the cupboards are looking a little bare.

Twenty-five minutes later I was pulling into the car park and saw Jake and Bella kicking the footy back and forth. Bella looked gorgeous in her trackies and her grey off the shoulder jumper with her hair tied up. Exiting the car I jogged over to them, trying to not let my eyes linger on Bella for long periods of time. Jake came over to me and gave he a man hug. "I'm glad that you made it Edward."

"I'm glad I did to." I glanced at Bella quickly.

I turned to Bella. "Hi Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine sir?" she sounded so unsure it was cute. She was playing her part in all of this which was good to see.

"We're not at school call me Edward as well."

"Alright, Edward it is."

Our eyes sort of locked together and I forgot that Jake was standing around and probably watching this interaction with interest. Luckily Bella was the one to turn around and go over to a picnic blanket and sit. "Bella?"

"Yeah Jake?"

"You coming to play?"

"Maybe a little later. I just want to sit and relax and watch you guys."

Jake and I just started with kick to kick with the football, then we started with the torpedo kicks, then we went on to long distant kicks. Jake was a master at those kicks his kicks getting a distance of well over 60 meters **(0.037 miles)** on the run.

After a while Bella called us over. "Boys, food!"

Jake jogged over to me and we walked over to Bella pushing and shoving one another as if we really were brothers. "So what's to eat Bella?" Jake sat down next to Bella kissing her cheek.

"Well with what you put into the basket there is chicken salad and cheese and crackers. For drink there is water and or fruit cup crush cordial."

"Sounds delicious sis. Thanks."

"Yeah Bella thanks." She finally looked at me and smiled that shy smile of hers made her look breathtaking.

"You are more than welcome." She turned her attention away from me. "So how was practise?"She said to Jake.

"It's fun. Hopefully Edward can come back home. Mum and dad still want to thank Edward about helping you last week."

"Are you serious?" Bella whined.

"I am deadly serious." Jake faced me. "So do you mind coming back to our place for afternoon tea and talking to the 'rents?"

I mean I have to talk to her parents about what happened last weekend but this is something that Bella and I should talk about. I mean it's not as if I can talk to her now about it. So I guess I don't really have a choice but to talk to them. "Ahhhh," I watched Bella and she seemed to be pleading with me. "What do you think Bella?"

She ducked her head down. "I guess you have to talk to them and that you may as well get it over and done with."

"Okay I guess I'm going to your house this afternoon."

"Cool. I'm just going to go and call mum and let her know that we are going to be around soon." Jake stood up and walked a bit over.

"I've missed you." Bella whispered. "It's torture sitting here and not being able to touch you and be near you." She took a shuddering breath. "I'm sorry if that is to forward, but Edward I don't know if I am going to able to keep this up."

"I miss you too sweetheart. And don't think for one second that I'm not feeling those things as well. I am aching to touch you right now. And I want nothing more than to cup your face in my hands and kiss you senseless. So never doubt that I'm not struggling with this because I am."

"Okay. I'm sorry I'm being all insecure, but this is new to me and I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's okay if you feel insecure just as long as you talk to me about it."

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

"Alright." At that point Jake was walking back over to us.

"Mum wants us to be there in thirty minutes."

"Awesome, we should get packed up so we can start our walk back." I suggested

"Guys. I have a car we can take to your place."

"Looks like Edward's taking us back with him." Jake confirmed.

"Looks like it."

Bella packed the blanket and necessities up whilst Jake and I got up and practised last minute kicking before we had to be on our way to their house. "Let's go boys." Jake and I jogged over to Bella, I taking the basket out of her hands and Jake taking the blanket. "Why thank you."

"You're more than welcome Bella." I said intently to her.

In the car Jake gave me the directions to his house from there. I knew where I was going but it's not as if I could tell him that. Jake got out of the car first and ran inside whilst Bella just sat there. "I just want to say in advanced sorry for anything my parents do okay?"

I turned around in my seat to face her. "Okay, but baby I'm sure that it will all be fine."

"Let's do this." She said as if she was giving herself a pep talk, she pulled the picnic basket and blanket over to her and opened her door. Rushing out I got the basket and blanket out of her hands once again. "Thank you." The rosy pink on her cheeks were showing.

We walked into the house in silence. My hand was itching to reach out to squeeze her hand, because I had no idea when we would be alone again. My hand moved to between us and just as I was about to grab her hand the front door came out and out came an older lady that looked similar to Bella, my hand found its appropriate place on my side every fast. "You must be Edward. I'm Renee." She wrapped me in her arms and kissed me cheeks. "Thank you for helping our baby girl." She whispered into my ear.

"It was the least I could do."

She released me and invited me in, Bella following closely behind. Stepping into their house was different it reminded me of home with mum and dad with the photos of family and friends littered all over the walls and the miss matched couch pillows. It seemed like a cosy place. "You know you can sit down right?" Bella said twirling around to the three seater couch.

I wanted to sit next to her desperately and hold her hand even for a moment, but we couldn't run the risk of getting caught. So I took the safe route and sat in the chair that was opposite to Bella. We just sat there with our eyes locked; the electricity in the air was palpable.

A few moments later an older man walked in with Bella's mother Renee. "Edward I'm Charlie." He said in the gruff voice, he held his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Charlie." Renee and Charlie sat on either side of Bella.

"So Edward, I just wanted to say thank you so much for helping my baby girl." Charlie wrapped his arm around Bella and bought her into his side.

"Dad . . ." Bella complained. I think that she is very lucky to have parents that care about her so much. "I have already expressed my greatest thanks to him already, so there is no real need to talk to him about this."

"Bella . . ." he kissed her head. "When you have kids you shall understand that if someone helps them when they are in need that you are grateful to that person and you want to thank them in any way that you can." He turned his attention back to me. "Isn't that right Edward?"

"I guess so." I said a little unsurely.

"Are you married Edward?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do." I said with no hesitation what so ever. Now Bella will be aware that I am going to let people know that I am unavailable because I am only going to be available to her. I glanced at Bella and she grinning and looking down with that gorgeous rose colour on her cheeks.

"Have you discussed the possibilities of having kids?"

"Charlie!" Renee interrupted. "You don't need to be asking those sorts of questions."

"Renee it's alright. And to answer your question Charlie, the relationship I have with my girlfriend is very new, so the topic of conversation for a future and family hasn't come up exactly. But do I see a future with her? Then yes I do because otherwise I wouldn't even have considered being with her in the first place."

"Good answer. Anyway all that I was getting at is that when you do have kids you will understand exactly where I am coming from. And I'm sure the girl that you are with would not be able to keep her hands off you huh?" He waggled his eye brows.

I'm sure that is he found out that it was his daughter was the girl that couldn't keep her hands off of me this would be an entirely different conversation.

"DAD!" Bella shouted in mortification. She got up off the couch and ran upstairs.

Once she was out of my sight I stood up. "I'll go and talk to her."

"No Edward I should be the one to talk to her. I mean you are her teacher and I'm sure she doesn't want to be hearing about your private life."

You see that's where everyone is wrong. Teens in high school have more open relationships with their teachers. Maybe not as open as mine and Bella's relationship, but there is that friend basis there. "Charlie, I think she would feel more comfortable with it coming from me. Just let her know that it was alright."

Charlie shook his head. "Alright Edward." Renee moved over to her husband's side and wrapped her arms around him. See that is love and I want something like that to share with someone.

I walked up the stairs and found the door that said BELLA in big letters. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I could hear the strength in took to make it seem as if she was copping with what happened down stairs.

"It's me Edward."

I could hear shuffling behind the door, the door opened with Bella standing there with red puffy eyes. I walked in and shut the door behind me flicking the lock. I grabbed her face in my hands and gave her a quick peck. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "Edward that was so embarrassing."

"Hey, it's fine." I wrapped her in my arms. "Don't worry about that. I am fine nothing happened." I ran my hands soothingly down her back.

"But Edward, they shouldn't have asked you questions like that. It's not fair." Her big brown eyes looked so sad. I really don't like that look in her eyes.

"Baby, I'm fine. I'm a big boy who can handle it. It's not as if I haven't been interrogated before by someone's parents." I pushed the tears on her cheeks away.

"I guess previous girlfriends and what not?" Her eyes were sad. I guess the dreaded ex's talk was going to be coming up some time in the near future.

"Yeah that's part of it, but sweetheart we will talk about this later. Now isn't exactly the place."

"I know." She stood on her tiptoes. "But let me do this." She placed her lips on mine. There was no need for passionate kissing; all she wanted was to know that I was there with her and that I wouldn't leave her. "We need to go back down stairs before someone shows up and wonders why you locked the door."

"You noticed that huh?"

"Of course I did." She pecked my lips quickly and wiped her eyes. "Let's go downstairs."

We made our way down the stairs with me trailing behind her. "Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you and Edward I guess my questioning would have made you feel uncomfortable but that wasn't my intention."

"Charlie. No blood, no foul." I told him wanting to take the attention away from Bella.

Renee clapped her hands together. "Well now that is over we can eat afternoon tea. I hope you like scroll."

"That I do."

We sat down at the table in the kitchen that could fit six people. I sat down next to Bella whilst Jake sat opposite to us and Renee and Charlie where at the heads of the table. Renee all severed us a freshly backed sultana scroll that had dribbling of icing running down the edges. The smell of the backed good lingered in the air. "Edward, tell us a little bit about yourself."

I finished the bit in my mouth before I started. "Well I have an older sister named Gianna and her and her boyfriend Felix are going to have a baby, which is very exciting. I can't wait to fulfil my uncle duties. Gianna is a music writer and works for SONY BMG, and Felix just follows her wherever her job takes her. My mother Esme owns her own business in interior design and my dad Carlisle is a surgeon at Monash Hospital. I started teaching this year after finishing my degree at Deakin University. I live with my two mates Zach and Brad in a flat near Hampton Park. And I absolutely love footy and go to as many matches as I can."

Renee and Charlie laughed. "You sound just like Bella with the footy. She goes as much as she can with Jake. But her girlfriends don't like the game and if they do go it's from my understanding it's for the 'HOT GUYS'."

That caused me to laugh. I felt just sitting here and talking to them that I was acting as Bella's boyfriend, not her teacher.

I stayed a little longer and then left with a big grin on my face. I got closer to Bella without even talking to her, I guess the phone conversation that we have tonight will be filled in on the events of today. When it was time for my departure that was a struggle, I wanted to walk up to Bella and just kiss her lips and tell her I would miss her, instead I had to settle for texting her once I got in my car. She appeared in the window and saw me off. I guess that is the best that I am going to be getting.

By the time I got home it was close to five in the afternoon and I still had the sheets that I had asked all my classes to fill out for me. You know the one about where you are going to be in ten or so years and so on. I went through over the forty-five sheets and saved the best till last. Bella's.

Her answers weren't as generic as a lot of the people. Establishing that if she is to hopefully going to stay married to the same person throughout her life and she wants to create a family out of love and let that grow and expand through all parts.

The million dollar question is such a shallow question to teenagers, until they really understand the value of a dollar they think of such selfish things and it's all about them. Though Bella's answers where by some standards selfish they were smart and it was if an older person was using the money. She wants to be stable because of the tough economic times that the world is facing and that is fine because everyone is worried about that. Coming into some extra money would do wonders to helping those in financial distress.

And the meaning of happiness I had the generic answer of 'everything that would could ever want.' But Alice and Bella answered in a similar manner with 'it's that people around you that bring you happiness.'

I'm not sure how I even landed Bella but I could tell that from such straight forward questions she gave me complicated answers telling me her understanding on the topics. It's official that Bella is my dream girl and I need to keep her close now and keep what we have strong or I could lose it all with her vast understanding of the world around her.

I can't wait till tomorrow school tomorrow and I see Bella for the last two periods and see how we interact with others around and fingers cross we don't blow it.

**A/N: I have a pair of HARVARD'S official trackies and they are the comfiest things that I own and really keep me warm.**

'**Getting a distance of well over 60 meters on the run' Means he is running and kicks the ball whilst he is still running and not starting the kick from a complete stand still.**

**So sorry once again for this chapter being so delayed.**

**Femiee :S**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about this story. I have been really busy and then I got really sick and was in hospital fighting a chest infection that I am nearly over.**

**I want to thank the following people for last chapters reviews.**

**michelle824**

**TheCryingDevil**

**Biotech-gurl**

**FaylovesEmmett**

**Imatwin247**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella Swan's Point of View.**

It was nice just being with my brother after all the shit that he and my parents put me through. Then for Edward to join us was a shock. But I need to keep my reaction to him showing up to a minimum I don't want there to be any sort of suspicion surrounding us in any public forum.

Having Jake invite Edward over to talk to Charlie and Renee made me nervous. I haven't really talked to Edward about what my parents are usually like, so he was thrusted into the deep end with them. I love my mum and dad but they can be a bit much at times, they are sort of like beer you need to acquire a taste for it.

And it was hard to have my suspicions about my parents being over the top was confirmed when Charlie started with the girlfriend talk with Edward.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" my father blurted out.

"Yes I do." He said with such conviction. I knew he was saying that to prove to me that he is in this mo matter what. That made me embarrassed and the traitorous red that stains my cheeks was in full force.

"Have you discussed the possibilities of having kids?"

Kids with Edward sounds very appealing. Little boys with Edwards wild hair, little girls with piercing green eyes running around a large backyard with our two beagle dogs Jack and Torrie. That sounds like paradise.

My mother scolding my father broke me from my thoughts. "Charlie! You don't need to be asking those sorts of questions."

Charlie looked sheepish and was about to apologise from the looks of things, but my gorgeous boyfriend spoke up. "Renee it's alright. And to answer your question Charlie, the relationship I have with my girlfriend is very new, so the topic of conversation for a future and family hasn't come up exactly. But do I see a future with her? Then yes I do because otherwise I wouldn't even have considered being with her in the first place."

Who knew that he was such a sap?

"Good answer. Anyway all that I was getting at is that when you do have kids you will understand exactly where I am coming from. And I'm sure the girl that you are with would not be able to keep her hands off you huh?"

If only Charlie knew that I was the one that couldn't keep their hands off of him he would be mortified. "DAD!" I shouted out in horror. The tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I need to get out of here. I ran away and up the stairs to get away from the curious looks.

I slammed the door shut and laid on my bed sobbing into my pillow. I have no idea on why I am crying, I thinks it's because this is all my fault and he is going to see what a crazy family I have and get tired of me and leave. This is all my fault if I wasn't so damn unlucky then I would not be having this problem.

There was a knock at the door, I wiped my tears away. "Who is it?" I said as calmly as I could.

"It's me Edward." I heard the angelic voice say.

I got off of my bed and dragged my feet over to the door, fixing my clothes and making myself look a little more presentable. I opened the door to see Edward standing there with deep pain in his eyes. He walked in and shut the door gently flicking the lock. His hands reached up to caress my face and he leant in giving me a quick kiss that calmed me down immensely. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head and blurted out. "Edward that was so embarrassing."

"Hey, it's fine." His arms surrounded me and I buried my face into his chest. "Don't worry about that. I am fine nothing happened." His hands running up and down my back in a circuit.

I pulled my face back. "But Edward, they shouldn't have asked you questions like that. It's not fair."

"Baby, I'm fine. I'm a big boy who can handle it. It's not as if I haven't been interrogated before by someone's parents." His thumbs pushed away the newly shed tears.

"I guess previous girlfriends and what not?" I don't want to hear about all the other girls that have gotten to experience Edward as their girlfriend. If what he said before about he wouldn't be with me if he didn't think there was a future, did he think the same things with those other girls?

"Yeah that's part of it, but sweetheart we will talk about this later. Now isn't exactly the place."

"I know." I stood as I high as I could go. "But let me do this." I needed to feel close to him so my lips attached themselves to his and all the reassurance that everything was going to be just right was there. "We need to go back down stairs before someone shows up and wonders why you locked the door."

"You noticed that huh?"

"Of course I did." I kissed him quickly and got rid of the remaining tears. "Let's go downstairs."

Edward followed me down the stairs. "Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you and Edward I guess my questioning would have made you feel uncomfortable but that wasn't my intention."

"Charlie. No blood, no foul." I told him wanting to take the attention away from Bella.

The rest of the afternoon went by shockingly well. My parents learnt all about Edward and what he and his family does. They seemed impressed. Which is a surprise in itself.

He left and we were not able to steal a secret goodbye but the longing in his eyes as he left was enough for me to be content.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Today is school. Today I get to see Edward. Today I get to see Edward at school. Today whilst I'm at school he is teacher Edward, not boyfriend Edward.

I got ready for school with my blue jeans and off the shoulder green top that looked very similar to Edward's eyes and a black cardie paired with black flats. After a nice cooked breakfast that my hair brained mother made we were in the car on our way to school when my phone chimed.

_**Hey Beautiful. Looking forward to seeing you. – E**_

My grin spread cross my face.

_**I miss you too. Can't wait to see you either. – B **_

_**Come by my office I have something to give you. – E**_

What the hell is he playing at? He knows that we can't be seen together like that. Especially at school and the first day at that.

_**Edward you know that we can't be seen like that. – B**_

_**Sweetheart you worry too much. I seriously have something to give you. – E**_

"Have a good day you two."

"Bye mum." Jake leant over and kissed out mother on her cheek.

"See you later." I hopped out of the car and typed my reply to Edward.

_**Allrighty. I just arrived at school I'll meet you in your office. – B**_

"Who ya texting?" Jake through his arm over my shoulder and walked me over the road.

I looked at up at him. "Why do you care?"

"Because I am your brother and I must know these things. Even who you like so I can teach the punk a lesson and they stay away from you."

I felt my phone buzz in my hand and I was so tempted to look at the message Edward sent back to me. But I resisted with everything in me. I didn't want to risk Jake seeing what he sent me.

"Okay. Well I have to go and put my bag away." I pushed his big arm off my shoulder. "Bye Jake."

"Bye sis. Have a good day." He shouted to my back.

I flipped my phone open and read the message.

_**Thank you. Miss you. See you in a minute. – E**_

I walked eagerly to the offices that are located right at my locker bay. Quickly depositing my bag in my middle locker. I knocked on the office door. There was Edward sitting at his desk typing away furiously at his laptop, Natalie was sitting right next to him well I wish that were the case it was more like she was sitting in his lap. They didn't notice me. But I did pick up on the last of Natalie's sentence. ". . . girlfriend? Since when?" He voice was full of detest.

Edward's shoulder were stiff. I wanted to go up behind him and jut massage his shoulders into a gooey mess. I stood behind them. "I'm sorry to interrupt. But I was wondering what you wanted to see me about." I asked in a nervous tone directed to Edward.

"Yeah. Well I wanted to discuss your answers that you gave me on the work sheet that I asked you to fill out last week." He flicked through some papers on his desk and pulled out a sheet that had my familiar scrawl covering it.

Natalie moved back to her neighbouring desk. I think she was feeling embarrassed about being caught like that with one of her students around. Knowing her the next time that we catch up she will be spilling the beans on her and Edward. I think I am going to find that as one of the most uncomfortable conversations that I will ever be a part of.

"I was wondering about some of your answers. They were very different from a lot of your peers answers and I really wanted to understand why that is."

"Okay so what do you want me to elaborate on?"

"You put the meaning of happiness is quote 'it's that people around you that bring you happiness' many of the answers received where generic. For example, 'To have everything you desire.' As you see your answer perplexed me a little and I was wondering why you answered the question the way you did?"

"Well, I guess I'm more happy when I'm around certain people. And because I have always been taught that material possessions can always be replaced but a human life now that is irreplaceable."

"Well you parents taught you well." He smirked at me.

"That they did." My phone buzzed in my pocket and I opened it to a message from Alice wondering where I was. "Was that all you wanted to me about?"

"No. But the rest can wait till later." There was a sparkle of longing in his eyes.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I turned around and walked out to the locker bay and there was Rose and Alice both waiting for me.

"Bella there you are." There was an urgency in Rose's voice and both her and Alice rushed up and hugged me tightly.

"What is wrong with you two?" I was a little mystified.

"Nothing we just missed you is all." Alice whispered.

"I'm fine." The music started going at that precise time. "But if we don't go we are going to be late to class." I pulled away from them and went to my locker grabbing my first period books out.

**(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)**

Through the first two periods of the day Edward would send little messages about his day and how torturous this was being so near to me but doing nothing about it. I kept trying to sneak secret glances at him as would walk through the courtyard. I did caught by Rose and Alice.

"Bella what are you looking at?" Rose asked me. I quickly moved my gaze from hot boyfriend to Rose in shock.

"Excuse me?" I stuttered.

"You heard me. Who were you looking at?" she lifted her eyebrow up in a very 'don't play dumb' with me way.

"No one important." I shook my head.

She snorted. "No one important my ass. You were totally checking out Mr. Cullen's ass." She giggled. "I mean it is a very fine ass and all but seriously."

"Yeah so what if I was?" I shot back a little annoyed that she was ogling my boyfriends ass. I know she doesn't know any better but it still offends me.

"You never even notice boys anymore Bella, not even Mike. Who if you remember only a few short weeks ago you were totally obsessed with."

This is absurd I was not obsessed with him; I liked him sure but nothing more than that. He was a boy that I just happened to be very attracted to. "I wasn't obsessed with him."

"Bella you were and now all of a sudden your attention is glued to a very attractive teachers behind."

Boy was it good. I think next time Edward and I are together I am just going to have to test out how good that ass is to the touch. I'm sure that will take him as a surprise. Hopefully it will be a good surprise. "I would be blind to see he wasn't attractive but I was just staring into space and his ass just happened to grab my attention. It's not as if you haven't been checking him out since he started."

That ended the conversation and I had Health now with him for 3rd period. I walked into class and no one was there, "Hey beautiful."

"Mr. Cullen," his eyes darkened. "That is no way to speak to one of your students." I smiled at him.

"I suppose you're right, but if she doesn't listen today I may just have to punish her."

"Ohhhh. . ." I moaned out. ". . .yes please." As I licked my lips.

His eyes widened. He opened his mouth to retort and answer but he was stopped short when a few students opened the door and found seats. I don't think that he was prepared for that. I don't even know where that came from.

I turned my gaze away from him and opened my book flicking through some notes pretending as if nothing happened. "What has you all smug?"

I turned my head to Alice as she placed her stuff on her desk. "Nothing."

Alice raised her left eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

At that point the bell rang and Mr. Cullen started the class. "Okay everyone. We are at the part of the course when we are leaning about sex."

Well this should be interesting. Of course the three plastic barbies payed attention (Tanya, Jessica and Lauren). I mean my hot boyfriend is talking up the front about a subject that we were playing around with before the class started to entre. Tanya raised her hand. "Yes Tanya."

"So this is a health class I wanted to ask a question. For a girl when they first have sex is it possible for the dick to be too big for her to take in?"

"I'm not entirely that read up on the human reproductive system like that. But girls stretch when they have sex but there could be a point when a guys penis would be too big for her to have placed in her vagina."

"Is this from firsthand experience?" She flirted back.

"Tanya that is not appropriate for the classroom thank you very much." His tone was direct. He directed his attention back to the class as a whole. "If you have questions about anything health related then I am all for you coming to ask me all about it but there needs to be a level of maturity about it."

The rest of the class was just going over the way sex works as a revision and labelling all the reproductive organs of a female and a male. The bell rang and I hung back telling Alice I needed to talk to Mr. Cullen privately for a minute.

The last student left and the door shut. "Well Mr. Cullen that was a very interesting class."

I don't think he realised I was still there because he jumped at the sound of my voice. "Bella. What are you doing to me?" he groaned walking over to me.

"What are you talking about?" I smirked.

"I'm talking about this bit of floor play that we had going before class started." His arms snaked around my waist.

"Ohhhh that." I blushed hanging my face down.

"Please tell me that you're not going shy?" He stroked my red cheeks. "Because that confidence well that was just plain hot."

"I'm glad you like it, but as we are at school it's not entirely appropriate that we are having this conversation. Maybe we can talk later on tonight. And try and find a time when we can hang together."

"Yeah we can do that. Zach and Brad are going to be home on Thursday. So I was thinking if you could get away one of the nights between now and then you could spend the night. But only if that is possible for you." He half shrugged and seemed a little uncomfortable on what my answer may be.

I stood on my tip toes and quickly pecked his lips. "I'll see what I can do but I am not making any promises." With that I left the room and went to my locker where my three amigos were waiting.

"So how did your chat go?" Alice bombarded me.

"It was fine."

"What did you chat about?" Rose asked.

"The weekend. Why?"

"What was on the weekend?"

"He was at the park on Sunday helping Jake with footy." I shrugged.

"And there was something to talk about?" Alice retorted back.

"Yes but I would not rather elaborate because it isn't a big deal. He was just asking some questions."

"Alright . . ." They really didn't believe me. I'm going to have to work on that.

The rest of lunch went by a little tensely and we all have our last class today together. With Edward. I sent Edward a quick message.

**Girls ambushed me about you. Wondering why we are so close and everything. Please don't worry. But be careful for this period because you have all four of us in the class. MISS YOU :P – B **

No more than a minute later I got my reply.

**Really Bella? You need to do some work on keeping things a secret. I shall be careful next period. – E **

**You know what fine be mad at me but you are just as much a part of this as me. But if it is too much for you then that's fine just let me know and we can pretend none of this happened. – B**

**Why are you being so dramatic? I am mad, but not at you just the situation. – E**

**Whatever. – B**

**I'm sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me. – E**

**Edward just stop. – B**

My face was set into a grimace. I don't want to fight with him, but for him to blame this all on me. He needs to take some responsibility for the situation. Walking into class with Layliee, Rose and Alice, I kept my eyes away from him though I could feel his penetrating gaze.

"Okay we are going to finish the movie today."

He put the movie in and the class once again moved into a better spot to see, I stayed where I was and I just knew that he was going to sit next to me.

His kept his chair at a distance. "I'm sorry." I heard whispered.

I sat and ignored him for the rest of the period pretending that he doesn't exist. Childish – Yes, but I felt that it was necessary.

Leaving with the class at the end of the day I felt a tug in my chest. I don't want to end on a bad note so half way out I told them I forgot something in the class and back tracked there. Were Edward had his face in his hands. "Edward?"

His head popped up. "I am so sorry." He rushed out.

"I know. I just wanted to let you know I'll talk to you later."

He stood up and took a few steps. Not wanting to be caught up with him whilst I was still mad I made me way to the door. "Don't come over. I just wanted to let you know that I am not that mad. But we really do need to talk."

"Okay. Talk to you later." His head ducked down with sullen eyes.

"I miss you." I whispered out into the room and left immediately.

I couldn't dwell on what I had to talk to Edward, so doing my homework for the next few days seemed fitting enough. Dinner came around and then eventually it was time for bed. I made sure my phone was on me at all times in case Edward did decided to call, but he never did. Once I was ready for bed I laid down staring at his number. I pressed the dial button and waited.

The phone rang six times and then went voice mail. I tried again another four times but he wasn't picking up, on the fourth attempt I left a voicemail. "Hey . . . I don't know when you will get this. But considering you aren't picking up I guess you're not at the phone or you are choosing to ignore me, which is fine. Edward I just want to talk about what happened today. . . Anyway I will talk to you later. I miss you."

I fell asleep staring at my phone and willing it to ring. But it never did. I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm blaring off my phone. Still no new message or missed call. I sent him a quick text.

**Good morning honey. Hope you slept well. Miss you. – B **

I got ready for school in just jeans and a shirt again. I made sure me phone was stuck to me at all times, I didn't want to miss Edward if he calls.

Sure I have him for first period today but I just want to make sure. We leave early today because Mum had some conference thing she had to attend.

Arriving at school there were a few students milling around. I went by my locker and dropped my bag off. Knocking on the staffroom door where Edward's office was I entered. There was Edward sitting at his desk, just staring at his laptop. I walked over tentatively. "Mr. Cullen I was wondering if I could speak to you?"

He looked up at me. "Now isn't a good time. Can we talk later?"

"I would prefer to talk now."

"Well I am a little busy right now." His voice was getting edgier and edgier.

"Fine then." My voice cracked. "I'll leave you alone." I turned around and headed for the door.

"Bella . . ." I heard him say, but it was too late.

**A/N: Bella is being a little dramatic isn't she? You probably hate me for leaving it there but because it has been so long I thought I would post this much.**


End file.
